Mortal Kombat Ryujin
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Balance is a delicate thing, easy to offset. When Spyro and Cynder get sucked into the world of Mortal Kombat, just as Kronika begins her plans, they fall into the middle of a war of gods and titans. Can they stop the New Era? Or will the timeline be forever rent asunder? I own nothing. Rated M because it's Mortal Kombat. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome everyone to something ne****w, but not entirely. After surpassing 20 stories this year, I have been feeling nostalgic. Not for my _original_ original stories, but for the story that started me on my current writing path. That being Injustice: Dragons Among Us****. Now this isn't going to be a return to Injustice, but it _is_ going to be a return to its developer, Netherrealm Studios. And I'm betting just from that alone, you can probably guess what franchise we're going to next. Shout it with me: MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**More specifically, we're entering during the events of Mortal Kombat 11, as of now the latest game in the franchise. So Spyro and Cynder will be entering right in the middle of Kronika's schemes to reverse time and initiate her New Era. Now it may seem like this story is going to follow the game's plot straight on. But be aware, it may not end the same way. I've got a strategy for this story, which didn't come into being until a few minutes prior to typing this up for the second time. Yes, what you are reading was the _second_ attempt at this story. I almost replaced it with something else, but I decided to put that plan on the back burner for now. **

**Anyways, that aside, there's a few things I need to let you all know before we continue. Firstly: This is going to be reminiscent of Injustice: Dragons Among Us in terms of format. Namely, one chapter of the story mode equals one chapter of this story, as well as a prologue at the beginning and an epilogue at the end. Secondly: I will not be using the journal format of Injustice: Dragons Among Us for this story. It really missed a lot of the plot I believe. Thirdly: Considering this game has time travel and characters meeting their past selves, I need a naming convention. So here are the rules: **

**1\. All character's names will be held by their younger selves save Johnny Cage, Erron Black, and Kano. Their younger selves are Young Johnny Cage, Young Erron Black, and Young Kano respectively. **

**2\. For those in the present that haven't had major changes to their identities, they will have titles. Present Sonya will be General Blade, Present Jax will be Commander Briggs, Present Raiden will be Dark Raiden, and Present Scorpion will be Hanzo Hasashi.**

**3\. If any character's present self is a Revenant, that title will be tacked onto their name, I.E. Revenant Liu Kang.**

**4\. Noob-Saibot will just be called Bi-Han, because I'm positive he was never called Noob-Saibot in the story.**

**Okay, with that, I hope we're on the same page. So let's see Spyro and Cynder test their might against the worst Mortal Kombat has to offer. Roll that theme song and get ready for something bloody. Bloody awesome that is! **


	2. A Nightmarish Sight

**Now that we have our little spiel out of the way, it's time for everything to go mad. So let's not waste a second, it's time for MORTAL KOMBAT!**

Dragon of Mystery Presents:

A Tale of Champions and Messed Up Timelines

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and the roster of Mortal Kombat 11

Mortal Kombat: Ryujin

(Enjoy the show!)

(Our story begins in darkness, broken only by the sound of thunder, the striking of red lightning, and the screams of a tormented individual. As we approach the source, we learn the one being tormented is none other than the Fallen Elder God known as Shinnok. And right now, he's at someone else's mercy, and that person doesn't have a lot _of_ mercy it seems. But just as we enter, Shinnok starts talking)

Shinnok: You should be thanking me, Raiden. Our battle changed you. For the better, I'd say.

(And now we see Shinnok's tormentor, the defender of Earthrealm, Raiden. Only it's not the good Raiden we know. He has gone... dark, after his last encounter with Shinnok)

Dark Raiden: (Further electrocuting Shinnok) Be silent!

Shinnok: (After being shocked again) Don't forget, Raiden. That's _my_ amulet you're wearing.

Dark Raiden: What point are you trying to imply?

Shinnok: (Laughing) You've finally seen past the denial of the Elder Gods and embraced the truth, that which I was cast out for speaking.

Dark Raiden: (Bringing Shinnok's head to his level) The truth I embrace, is that the quality of mercy is wasted on those who would defile Earthrealm. Now, I will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can destroy it. And you, you will be the first to fall.

Shinnok: (Laughing even harder) And how exactly do you propose to do _that_? Even with my amulet you cannot kill an Elder God!

Dark Raiden: Oh trust me. There are fates far worse than death.

(With his threat known, Dark Raiden generates a blade of red lightning from his hand, and in one swift motion, slices through Shinnok's neck. As his own blood runs down his throat, Shinnok can only groan as his head slides from his body, which then hits the floor, still alive. Dark Raiden picks up the still bleeding head and places it on a table)

Dark Raiden: Now, I will deliver you to Liu Kang and your minions in the Netherrealm. There, you will serve as a warning. A symbol of my wrath!

(With the deed done, Dark Raiden teleports himself out of the room. But mere seconds after he does, the rainfall caused by his summoning of storms seems to... stop in midair, as a white clad figure radiating strange blue energy emerges. Kronika has arrived)

Kronika: This was not the destiny I had set for you, Shinnok, my son. Yet again the Thunder God meddles with the balance I have created. But rest assured, this will be the last time he does. The very fabric of the universe bends to my every whim. Raiden will pay, it is only a matter of time...

(And just as you'd think we cut to the opening credits, Kronika takes notice of someone else in the room. No, Dark Raiden hasn't returned. In fact, she seems to be addressing... you.)

Kronika: And you, you will be the one who ensures it.

(Just as Kronika addresses seemingly the reader, the story cuts out. And as it resumes, we find ourselves in somewhere completely different, and are soon faced with this place's inhabitant, as evidenced by our view of an opening eye, a violet eye. And with it, a figure violently awakens from their slumber, a very familiar figure. A violet and gold dragon, resting upon a violet cushion, or at least he was, as evidenced by the startled panicking nature of his awakening.)

Spyro: (Through panicked breaths) Not again. This nightmare has been plaguing me for weeks!

(As Spyro's startled breaths settle, we see something stirring next to him. Apparenlty, he's not sleeping alone. And soon as the shadows peal back we see his companion, an ebony and crimson dragoness with ever familiar iron accessories)

Cynder: (Groggily) Spyro...? What are you doing awake? It's two in the morning...

Spyro: (Seeing he's woken Cynder up) Sorry about that...

Cynder: (Putting it together) That nightmare again?

Spyro: Down to the last detail. Same lightning user, same person getting beheaded, same figure in white, same everything.

Cynder: Did you speak to Volteer about it?

Spyro: I did. He's as confused as I am.

Cynder: It sounds like there's more to this than psychology can tell. We'll bring it to the Guardians' attention at the meeting this afternoon.

Spyro: Agreed.

Cynder: Now, go back to sleep. The last thing needed is for you to describe your nightmares while having one.

(With that, the two dragons drift back into the arms of Morpheus, before we transition to the next day, where the two of them stand before the Guardians, hoping to figure this out)

Ignitus: Interesting... and how long has this nightmare been plaguing you, Spyro?

Spyro: Every night for the past three weeks. I've already brought it up to Volteer.

Volteer: I can vouch for that. Though I dare say, there wasn't much I could do in that situation.

Terrador: (Seeing Spyro's face) You seem worried about this, Spyro.

Spyro: Incredibly. The figure in white I keep seeing always addresses me directly. It's... strange. If it's all a dream, then why do they seem to know who I am? It makes no sense.

Cyril: Indeed, it is rather odd.

Spyro: Something is unnerving to me about this whole thing, stretching the feeling to my very soul.

Cynder: I get the feeling Spyro. And I have a bad feeling something dire is going to come of this.

Ignitus: Indeed, these nightmares might be visions. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened in our history. Or even to you, Spyro.

Spyro: The feeling is eerily similar to the Chronicler dreams... but I know you aren't doing this, Ignitus.

Ignitus: I would certainly remember casting something like that. This must be very grave indeed...

(Then, before Spyro can get another word out, a strange blue energy begins to circle around him)

Cynder: (Seeing this) Spyro, what's going on?

Spyro: I have no idea!

(With that, the same energy starts circling Cynder as well. As the two reach out to pull each other from this spell, the energy forms a column around either of them, engulfing them completely, and as it vanishes, they are both gone)

Ignitus: It seems the source of Spyro's nightmares has come knocking...

(And as the Guardians start trying to figure out what's going on, our tale ends for today)

**And that wraps the prologue. Next time, the first game chapter proper. So, is Kronika trying to manipulate Spyro through his dreams? And how can she if they aren't even from the same worlds? More on that as the story progresses. Anyways, where have Spyro and Cynder vanished to? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	3. To Hell And Back

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, Spyro was revealed to be having strange nightmares of a world we know as Mortal Kombat. But as he and Cynder told the Guardians, something, or someone, transported them away. Where did they end up? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in a desert somewhere, where the dry and undisturbed atmosphere is about to receive the biggest shock it ever has, as a column of blue energy erupts in the middle of it, depositing a stunned purple dragon into the middle of an unfamiliar realm)

Spyro: (After he recovers from the shock and transportation) What the... Where am I?! What is this place? (Realizes he's alone) CYNDER?! Where...?! What's going on?!

(As Spyro looks around, he sees absolutely nothing that can help him, but he does _hear_ something, what sounds like very faint applause, and it fills him with hope)

Spyro: Applause? Well, it means someone is out here at least. Let's hope they can help me out.

(With that, Spyro begins his quest to find aid, and after a few minutes of trekking, finds the source of the faint applause to be what looks like a military base, complete with massive gun turret outside of it.)

Spyro: Okay... not exactly what I was expecting to find out here, but any port in a storm I guess.

(As Spyro gets closer, we suddenly hear the sound of guns being cocked behind him. Immediately, Spyro realizes he's not alone and turns around, revealing a trio of figures, two women and one man, all dressed in rough military gear, with the one guy wearing sunglasses, that he's just removed in surprise)

Johnny Cage: I know we've seen a lot of crazy shit, but this takes the cake.

Cassie Cage: You'd better have a damn good reason for being here.

Spyro: Trust me, I can explain.

General Blade: You've got three seconds.

Spyro: I was transported here from another...

General Blade: Times up.

Spyro: Why did I have a feeling this was going to happen!?

(And just as she says that, General Blade charges at Spyro. Almost instinctively, Spyro goes into combat mode, prepared to defend himself. This battle rages for a few moments, but ultimately, General Blade is knocked to the floor, as Spyro stands victorious)

Spyro: Now, can I please explain what happened here?

(With that, Spyro helps General Blade to her feet)

General Blade: I'll say it, you're a damn good fighter.

Spyro: You're no slouch yourself, Ms...

General Blade: Blade. General Sonya Blade, Special Forces.

Spyro: General.

Cassie Cage: I've never seen anyone take Mom down so fast! Even I couldn't do that!

Spyro: Self defense instincts will do that, Ms...

Cassie Cage: Cassandra Cage, Special Forces Commander. Everyone calls me Cassie though.

Spyro: Cassie. (Noticing Johnny Cage) You look like a captain to me, am I right?

Johnny Cage: Nah, I'm not military. Name's Johnny Cage, perhaps you've heard of me. Ninja Mime franchise?

Spyro: Never heard of it.

Johnny Cage: Whoa, didn't see that coming.

General Blade: So, how'd you get here, stranger?

Spyro: Please, call me Spyro. And it's a really long story.

Cassie Cage: We've got time.

(Just as Spyro is about to begin his story, a fourth person enters the area and is about to attack Spyro, until General Blade stops her)

General Blade: Hold your ground, Sergeant Briggs. He's on our side.

Jacqui Briggs: Well, then he'd better have a damn good reason for showing up unannounced.

Spyro: I was just about to tell it. I don't know the specifics of how I arrived, but my comrade Cynder and I were transported here from another Realm.

Jacqui Briggs: Hold up. You're going to need to be more specific. Which Realm did you come from? Outworld? Netherrealm? Orderrealm? Chaosrealm?

Spyro: Never heard of any of those places. My homeworld, the Dragon Realms, is probably beyond the realms you've apparently explored.

Cassie Cage: Back up a second, you said there were two of you?

Spyro: Yes. Cynder, my longtime companion was hit with this same energy as well. As of yet, I've been unable to find her.

General Blade: I think we know a guy who can help with that.

(And just as she says that, a clap of thunder rocks the scene.)

Johnny Cage: (Doing a really bad Bane impression) Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

(As soon as Johnny Cage makes his remark, a bolt of red lightning strikes, revealing Dark Raiden, who Spyro immediately recognizes from his dreams, but tries to hide it, as Dark Raiden looks him in the eye.)

Dark Raiden: (Perplexed) Have we... met before? I swear I recognize you from somewhere.

Spyro: (Lying, badly) I've never seen you before in my life.

Dark Raiden: (Seeing through the lie, but choosing not to pursue it) I must have been dreaming then.

Cassie Cage: Guessing this isn't a social call, Raiden.

Dark Raiden: Indeed, Cassandra Cage. We have urgent business to attend to.

General Blade: So, where to?

Dark Raiden: The Netherrealm.

(With that, we transition to into the Special Forces base where Dark Raiden is spelling out his plan)

Cassie Cage: A full-scale invasion seems harsh. Especially considering Liu Kang and Kitana were our friends at one point. Perhaps opening a dialogue is a better option.

Dark Raiden: Shinnok's evil has polluted every ounce of their souls. The champions we once knew are gone. A preemptive strike is the only option.

Spyro: Hold on, what have they even done to warrant this aggression? Have they tried to invade this realm prior to now?

Dark Raiden: They are amassing an army. No doubt planning an invasion as we speak.

Spyro: So they've done nothing before now? Then this is an act of war!

General Blade: (Sensing there's a fight brewing) As much as I hate to admit it, Raiden has a point. So what's the target?

Dark Raiden: (As General Blade calls up a blueprint of some kind of castle) Deep beneath Liu Kang and Kitana's fortress rests the Cathedral of Shinnok. Within it, the source of their power. It's destruction will take their army of the undead with it, eliminating the threat to Earthrealm.

Spyro: So we're just supposed to invade another realm unprovoked, destroy a focal point of their cultural heritage, and expect they won't do anything?

Dark Raiden: Without their army, they won't be able to do anything.

Spyro: If what I'm hearing about this Liu Kang and Kitana is true, that's the most ignorant thing I've ever heard!

Dark Raiden: I advise you to stop questioning me, Dragon.

Spyro: Excuse me for trying to stop a war from happening!

Dark Raiden: We have the same objective then.

Spyro: You plan to stop a war by giving this Netherrealm full cause to start one!?

Jacqui Briggs: Wait, if we're supposed to go in there and blow this Cathedral sky high, how exactly are we supposed to stop the literal army of zombies?

Dark Raiden: You will leave that in my hands, Jacqueline Briggs. I may be weaker in the Netherrealm but I should still have enough strength in me to hold off their legions.

Cassie Cage: If we get pinned down, there's no way out. I still say it's too risky.

Spyro: I have to agree with Cassie on this one.

Johnny Cage: Then you've got three votes to your side. Look, Raiden. This grim and gritty makeover of yours, and all this droning on about sacrifice fell really out of fashion two years ago. You don't have a family to lose here.

Dark Raiden: Even still, I know the burn of loss, Johnny Cage.

General Blade: As much as I hate it, Raiden's right. This plan stops a war we aren't ready to fight. We've got to take out this army before Liu Kang and Kitana can use it.

Dark Raiden: Then it is settled. We leave for the Netherrealm forthwith.

(As the group prepares to leave, sans Johnny Cage, Dark Raiden notices Spyro is still with them)

Dark Raiden: Not you. The dragon stays here.

General Blade: Not on my watch, Raiden. We don't know what he's capable of, and thus, I don't trust him enough to not take us out while we're a Realm away.

Cassie Cage: Besides, he's a _dragon_! I couldn't think of a better addition to the team!

Dark Raiden: (Begrudgingly) Very well then.

(With that, the team prepares to leave again, just as General Blade turns to Spyro)

General Blade: Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do.

Spyro: This is an act of unwarranted aggression. Any court would say the Netherrealm has the right to declare war on you guys for this.

Cassie Cage: I'll say it, you still make a good argument.

Spyro: It could have been better.

Jacqui Briggs: How so?

Spyro: If I knew anything about anything I just said.

Cassie Cage: Jacqui and I will get you caught up on the way.

Spyro: Thanks.

Jacqui Briggs: Okay, here we go then. All of this started a couple decades ago...

(We don't get to hear all of Jacqui Briggs' exposition, as we immediately transition to a literal hellscape known as the Netherrealm, where Dark Raiden has used his godly powers to transport a platoon of Special Forces troops, including General Blade, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Spyro.)

Cassie Cage: (As she, Jacqui Briggs, and Spyro exit the transport) And that's about all you need to know.

Spyro: Wow. That's... that's one heck of a history.

Jacqui Briggs: Trust us. Its crazier having lived part of it.

(As the Special Forces mount the hilltop, we finally see it, the central castle of the Netherrealm, and ever so faintly, we can see Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana standing on the balcony, overlooking legions upon legions of undead monstrosities.)

Spyro: I'll say it. Not a fan of the Netherrealm's choice of soldiers, but I like their taste in architecture.

Cassie Cage: (A little surprised) Never would've expected they'd get that compliment.

Spyro: It fits the menacing theme of this place. Remind me to sketch it a bit before we erroneously blow it to smithereens.

(Just as Spyro makes his comment, the team starts mobilizing. And after a few minutes, the team has reached a specific point in their operation)

Cassie Cage: We're in position.

Spyro: Based on this, Raiden better have one hell of a diversion planned.

(Just as he says that, red lightning comes crashing down in the center of the undead horde)

Dark Raiden: Withdraw or you will face the wrath of Earthrealm's defender!

General Blade: That's our cue. Let's move.

(As Dark Raiden starts slicing through the undead hordes like butter, the Special Forces and Spyro move into position near the main gate of the castle, which opens to release reinforcements for the horde Dark Raiden is obliterating right now. Once the horde is gone, the team moves in almost unimpeded, save for one straggler from the reinforcements, who Cassie Cage promptly beheads to avoid leaving a witness. Before long, they're descending a winding staircase down into the ground, specifically into a crypt near the Cathedral of Shinnok, as guessed by the bone furniture and decorum.)

Spyro: (Seeing literally everything is made of bones in here) Okay, forget what I said about the architecture. Not a fan of mid-century crypt.

(Before long, Spyro and the Special Forces are right outside the Cathedral of Shinnok, with Spyro getting a brief glimpse through the ajar door, and seeing something which terrifies him, Shinnok's severed head, still groaning, still alive, and immediately recognized as the head from his dream. But just as they're about to move in, a door flies open revealing more undead legions, headed by two seemingly out of place individuals, a woman in green and a man in a strange mask, likely used for breathing)

Revenant Jade: If Raiden gets this far, he is to be eliminated on sight.

Revenant Kabal: Don't need to tell me twice.

(As Revenant Jade and Revenant Kabal appear to begin praying before Shinnok's severed head, the Special Forces and Spyro start to finalize their game plan)

Spyro: Looks like Liu Kang and Kitana aren't alone down here. So who's green and who's creepy?

Jacqui Briggs: The one in green's Jade, pretty much Kitana's right hand.

Cassie Cage: And the burn vic's got to be Kabal. (To General Blade) Wasn't he Kano's goon at one point?

General Blade: Don't be fooled by the scars. Kabal's faster than you'd think.

Spyro: Whatever he's got, I've probably seen faster.

General Blade: Alright here's the plan. You guys take out Jade and Kabal, I'll take a platoon downstairs and set the C4.

Spyro: We sure going in guns blazing is the best idea?

Cassie Cage: Do we have much of a choice?

Spyro: (Observing the scene) No, we really don't.

Cassie Cage: Exactly.

Spyro: (Sighs) Alright then, let's do this.

(With that, Cassie Cage punches the doorway open as the Special Forces start firing on the undead hordes. Spyro, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs start fighting as a trio while General Blade grabs her platoon and takes them down to plant the C4. Meawhile, Revenant Kabal starts running at Spyro and company at incredible speeds, despite Cassie Cage's gunfire in his direction, no doubt stopped by the still living Special Forces soldier speared on his hook swords being used as a shield and then getting ripped in half, allowing Revenant Kabal and Revenant Jade to begin their assault on the trio forthwith.)

General Blade: Get charges on every column, we need this place down ASAP!

(Back upstairs, Revenant Jade focuses her efforts on Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs while Spyro battles Revenant Kabal, almost matching him in speed)

Spyro: I hear you were once a cop, then turned on the people you swore to protect.

Revenant Kabal: It was either serve Quan Chi or stay dead. I really didn't have much choice there.

Spyro: Last I heard, he's dead. So from what I know, you do.

(And thus, Spyro and Revenant Kabal start their brawl. While Revenant Kabal may be quick, Spyro's Lightning element makes him slightly faster, at least fast enough to kick Revenant Kabal's tail.)

Spyro: Looks like you don't live up to the legends.

(As Revenant Kabal lays there unconscious, the room starts to quiet down as Spyro realizes someone is missing)

Spyro: Wait a second, where's Jade?

Jacqui Briggs: (Helping Cassie Cage up) Bailed.

Cassie Cage: No doubt going to reinforcements.

Spyro: And if she's Kitana's right hand, they're going to send down the big guns, I'd guess.

Cassie Cage: General? How're things going down there?

General Blade: (As she arms some of the charges) Going to need about 10 minutes. The support columns were much farther apart than expected.

Spyro: Anything we can do to help?

General Blade: Just keep watch on our backs.

Spyro: Roger that, General.

Jacqui Briggs: 10 minutes? We needed to be out of here in five!

Cassie Cage: We're in the shit now, I guess.

Spyro: Hope somebody's got a plan.

(At this point, Cassie Cage appears to have thought of something, which Jacqui Briggs takes notice of)

Jacqui Briggs: I'm guessing you've got a plan, Cass.

Cassie Cage: We got any extra C4?

Spyro: (Thinking about it) I see where you're going with this. Good call, Commander Cage.

(As Cassie Cage puts her plan to work, we transition to outside, where Dark Raiden is still destroying the Netherrealm's hordes, as Revenant Jade runs out onto the balcony, seeking a swift audience with Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana.)

Revenant Jade: Emperor! Empress! The Bone Temple has been captured by Earthrealmers!

Revenant Kitana: (In shock) What?! Then Raiden...

Revenant Liu Kang: (Angered) He's their distraction!

Revenant Jade: That's not all. There's someone else among the raiders. One we've never encountered before

Revenant Kitana: You're going to need to be more specific Jade.

Revenant Jade: A dragon, Empress. But one unlike any we have previously encountered.

Revenant Kitana: So, Raiden drags yet another Realm into his madness.

Revenant Liu Kang: (Igniting his fist) He will not get far.

(As this is going on, we transition back downstairs, to see Cassie Cage has initiated her plan, stringing a C4 tripwire across the entrance.)

Cassie Cage: That should do it. Lock and load everyone!

(With that, Spyro and the Special Forces brace themselves behind some fallen columns as the Netherrealm's hordes storm the captured Cathedral, detonating the C4 tripwire. However, this only stops a few of them, and soon the bullets start flying. While the Special Forces are primarily distracted with the front army, Spyro spots a second platoon moving in from the back, and leaps into battle, breathing a stream of fire to hold them back while giving warning to the others)

Spyro: Enemies to the rear!

(Only Jacqui Briggs seems to hear this though and soon she joins Spyro in kicking undead tail, even crushing a demon's head under her foot after shooting it)

Spyro: Now that was just brutal.

Jacqui Briggs: Only way to make sure their dead.

(As this continues, the hordes seem to thin, only then does Spyro see the true threat, Revenant Liu Kang has joined the battle, starting with throwing a flaming skull at his adversaries, which Spyro and Jacqui Briggs dodge)

Spyro: Incoming!

(The Special Forces get Spyro's warning just in time, as Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana start their attack. Revenant Liu Kang primarily focuses on the Special Forces, Jacqui Briggs, and Cassie Cage while Revenant Kitana attacks Spyro, almost stabbing him in the groin with her razor fans before Spyro gets back on his feet and starts fighting her head on)

Spyro: I know you're still in there Kitana.

Revenant Kitana: That Kitana died a long time ago, Raiden made sure of that.

(With that, Spyro duels Revenant Kitana, still not exactly prepared for what she can do, but luckily, Spyro learns quickly, and soon has her defeated)

Spyro: If there is a way to restore you, we will find it.

(While this was going on, General Blade is attempting to evacuate her forces from the inner reaches of this place, but Revenant Liu Kang, after taking out the double team of Jacqui Briggs and Cassie Cage, releases his full firepower onto the ceiling above the entryway, collapsing it and trapping General Blade inside before Spyro is able to knock him down a peg with a strong headbutt)

Revenant Liu Kang: You are too late, dragon. Their fate is sealed.

Spyro: You've got to fight this, Liu Kang! You've got to remember who you are! You're the defender of the innocent across your realm, not their destroyer!

Revenant Liu Kang: That was a lifetime ago. Before Raiden betrayed us.

Spyro: (Hearing this) Raiden is the reason you're like this?

Revenant Liu Kang: He's the one who killed me!

Spyro: I knew there was something off about him!

Revenant Liu Kang: Yet you still join his battle against us.

Spyro: If it helps, I was against this!

Revenant Liu Kang: It does not. Now, return to your Realm before Raiden destroys you too.

Spyro: Believe me, I'm trying.

(With that, the greatest battle of this mission begins: Spyro vs Revenant Liu Kang. The two are both expert fighters, and appear evenly matched. And though Revenant Liu Kang puts up one hell of a fight, having Spyro on the brink of death no less than nine times, Spyro ultimately emerges victorious)

Spyro: (Amidst pants of exhaustion) I don't care if it's hopeless, I will restore you, Liu Kang.

(As Revenant Liu Kang lies there unconscious, Spyro finally sees his handiwork, having blocked General Blade's way out, before rushing in to try and help them out, joined immediately by Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs.)

Cassie Cage: General, can you hear me? General? Mom, please come in!

(After a few minutes of radio silence, General Blade responds, albeit weakly)

General Blade: Cass, I'm here.

Spyro: Sit tight, General, we're going to get you out of there.

General Blade: Everyone down here is dead. And I'm not going to make it.

Cassie Cage: What?! We are not leaving you behind!

Spyro: General, I can manipulate Earth, give me a few minutes and I can unblock this!

General Blade: (With her hand on the C4 detonator) Cass, Spyro, get the team home. That's your mission, your duty. Mine... is to finish this mission.

Cassie Cage: We're not leaving you here, Mom!

General Blade: (As a tear falls down her face) Cass, please, remember that I love you, more than anything in this world.

Spyro: (As tears fall down his face, then in a fit of grief) I'm not leaving you here, Cynder! (Realizing he's mistaken her for Cynder in his fit of emotion) I mean, General Blade!

General Blade: Spyro, I'm counting on you to get my daughter out of here. I trust you.

(With that, General Blade activates the detonator, as Spyro and Cassie Cage continue to claw away at the rubble)

Jacqui Briggs: (Seeing the detonator has been activated) She's activated the detonation sequence!

Cassie Cage: OVERRIDE IT THEN, DAMN IT!

Jacqui Briggs: There's no way _to_ override it!

(With that, Jacqui Briggs starts trying to pry Cassie Cage and Spyro away from the rubble, but almost to little avail, until she eventually pulls it off)

Jacqui Briggs: Spyro! Commander! Our orders are to get out of here.

(Eventually, Cassie Cage sees the reason in Jacqui Briggs' words, but Spyro is still hesitant)

Spyro: YOUR ORDERS BE DAMNED!

Jacqui Briggs: Spyro. General Blade trusted you to make sure everyone in here got out safe. Do you really want to betray that now?

(Despite his grief at General Blade's sacrifice, knowing how alike Cynder she really is, Spyro eventually relents, just as the hordes of the undead come charging in)

Spyro: Let's get out of here!

(With that, the team starts running as they fire on the undead hordes chasing them. Eventually they return to the initial battlefield, where Dark Raiden is still destroying the armies attacking him. Just as they arrive, Dark Raiden begins teleporting them out, as the castle finally explodes, with the last person being teleported out just as the shockwave hits, at which point we transition to back outside the Special Forces base, where Johnny Cage sees everyone arrive. And just as Dark Raiden's spell clears, we see Cassie Cage has collapsed to the ground in tears, with Jacqui Briggs and Spyro attempting to comfort her.)

Johnny Cage: (Running up to the scene) Thank goodness you're okay! How'd the mission...

(At this point, Johnny Cage sees General Blade is gone, and puts two and two together based on his daughter's emotional state)

Johnny Cage: No... please no...

Spyro: (Depressed) I'm sorry, Mr. Cage.

(As this revelation dawns, Johnny Cage attempts to comfort his mourning daughter, just as Dark Raiden walks into scene, placing a seemingly comforting hand on Cassie Cage's shoulder)

Dark Raiden: Your mother died a hero's death. May we all be so fortunate...

(At this point, Spyro is just fed up with Dark Raiden's antics, as shown by how when he even attempts to comfort Cassie Cage, he punches him square in the face)

Spyro: DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?

Dark Raiden: (Getting back up from Spyro's blow) You dare strike Earthrealm's Protector?!

Spyro: YOU CALL THIS PROTECTION?! YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED! (Calming down a bit) I hold you responsible for every death that happened today. (Looking back towards the grieving Cages) Look upon your works and despair, Raiden. I hope your war was worth this.

(With that, Spyro stars walking off towards the base, sick of being in Dark Raiden's presence. But as he does, we transition back to the Netherrealm, where Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana stand at the ruins of their castle)

Revenant Kitana: Without the Cathedral, we are vulnerable.

Revenant Liu Kang: Raiden will pay for this! And so will that dragon!

(Just as Revenant Liu Kang makes his proclamation, a strange sandstorm surrounds him and Revenant Kitana, with a portion of the sands solidifying into a very familiar figure in white. Kronika has arrived)

Revenant Kitana: Who are you? One of the Elder Gods, come to taunt us?

Kronika: I am much more than that, Kitana.

(And with one sweep of her hand, Kronika reverses the damage the Special Forces and Spyro have done, restoring their castle before transporting them to her lair, Kronika's Keep.)

Revenant Liu Kang: This power... What is this?

Kronika: I am Kronika, the Keeper of Time. My task, to keep the Realms in balance through sculpting the sands of time. However, Raiden has irreversibly corrupted my work. A corruption you two have experienced prominently.

Revenant Kitana: I don't see what can be done about it. The past is in the past.

Kronika: Not necessarily. This is where I can help you. I plan to restart time, and usher in a New Era, one without Raiden or this dragon he has allied himself with. But, even with all my power, I cannot do this alone.

Revenant Liu Kang: (After he and Revenant Kitana think about it a moment) You have our attention. How do we begin?

Kronika: I'm glad you asked...

(And just as Kronika begins to explain her plan, we transition back to the Special Forces base, where Spyro is sitting on the nearby cliff face, mourning General Blade, when Cassie Cage appears and sits next to him.)

Spyro: Oh, Commander Cage. I didn't hear you come up.

Cassie Cage: Jacqui told me how you gave Raiden a piece of your mind.

Spyro: Let's just say his remark about your mother was the straw that broke my back.

Cassie Cage: (Placing a hand on Spyro's shoulder) Thanks for standing up for me back there. And for trying to rescue Mom.

Spyro: I only wish I could have saved her.

Cassie Cage: I couldn't help but notice you called Mom "Cynder" for a second down there.

Spyro: (Remembering this) I got them confused in that burst of emotion. But it's not surprising, since Cynder and your mother are very much alike.

Cassie Cage: Sounds like you really care about her.

Spyro: I would rather suffer the worst torture imaginable than see any harm come to her.

Cassie Cage: We'll find her, I promise.

Spyro: Thanks, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: No problem. It's the least I can do. (Standing back up) Come on in when you're ready. Chow should be ready in a few minutes.

Spyro: I'll be there.

(With that, Cassie Cage leaves Spyro alone with his thoughts, as he looks up to the sky)

Spyro: Cynder... where are you...?

(Just as Spyro says this, a streak of blue light shines faintly across the sky, almost unmistakable from a shooting star. But as this sight is seen, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good place to conclude. Man it feels good to be back in long form again. I actually missed doing this sort of thing, even if I might be breaking my record for longest chapters every Sunday. I say it's worth it though. And yes, I do have a feeling Cynder and Sonya might get along, given enough time to break the ice and get past Cynder's past. But speaking of Cynder, where _is_ she exactly? Well, next chapter, we find out. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	4. A Temporal Headache

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, Spyro arrived in the world of Mortal Kombat, and was roped into an assault on the Netherrealm as proposed by Dark Raiden. And needless to say, it didn't end well, costing General Blade her life. But all of this brings to mind one important question. Where is Cynder? She was transported here too, so where did she go? Read on to discover**

(Our story resumes not at the Special Forces base in Earthrealm, but rather in what looks like a coliseum of some sort, where a team of what look like warriors are trying wrestle down a six armed being in a ship's mast-like restraint, forcing the figure to face another warrior looking figure seated upon a throne, as well as his entourage, as they do)

Kotal Kahn: For too long now you have escaped justice, Kollector, sucking dry the bounty of Outworld and her people in your wake. Today, the debt _you_ owe is at last paid.

Kollector: You kill me, and you will lose profits, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: Something you should have learned by now, Kollector. I am nothing like Shao Kahn. I would not inflict a bandit like you upon those less fortunate.

Kollector: I have the sovereign authority of Shao Kahn to collect whatever tribute he saw fit!

Kotal Kahn: Shao Kahn is dead, and his laws have followed him to the grave. As long as I live, his corruption shall never pollute Outworld again.

(With that, Kotal Kahn takes a rather large sword from a member of his entourage as he rises from his throne, preparing to kill Kollector, when a beam of blue energy shoots down from the sky, depositing a familiar ebony dragoness on the scene, catching both Kotal Kahn and Kollector off guard)

Cynder: (Recovering from the transportation) What the...? What is this place...?

Kotal Kahn: A dragon? (Menacing Kollector with his sword) Did you do this?!

Kollector: My hands are bound, you Osh-Tekk imbecile! How could I have?!

Kotal Kahn: (To Cynder) Who are you? And what are you doing here?!

Cynder: (Regaining her senses) Quite frankly, I don't even know where here is!

Kotal Kahn: You stand in the Koliseum of Outworld, and I am Kotal, it's Kahn.

Cynder: A khanate? Haven't been in one of those in some time.

Kotal Kahn: Tell me, are you friend or foe?

Cynder: I can answer that if you tell me who you're about to behead over there.

Kotal Kahn: He is known as Kollector, a scavenger convicted of robbing the poor of my kingdom with tribute to a deceased tyrant. Now, who are you?

Cynder: My name is Cynder, and since we both stand against tyrants, I would assume we'd be friends.

Kotal Kahn: In Outworld, you can assume nothing.

Kollector: (Admiring Cynder) You look lovely, my dear. Shao Kahn would have honored you greatly, as his concubine...

Cynder: (Creeped out by Kollector's comment) Yeah, I'm definitely against this creep.

Kotal Kahn: Then we share a common enemy.

(Just as Kotal Kahn and Cynder are about to realize their commonalities, the very ground starts to shake as the Koliseum itself begins to... alter. The stone darkens in places as a statue of Kotal Kahn falls)

Kotal Kahn: (To Cynder) Are you doing this?!

Cynder: I don't even know what's happening!

(As this happens, we transition back to the Special Forces headquarters, where Spyro and Dark Raiden are arguing yet again over the Netherrealm invasion while Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs and Johnny Cage watch on, with Cassie Cage specifically recording the whole thing on her phone)

Jacqui Briggs: You're recording this? Seriously?

Cassie Cage: Nobody will believe Raiden got his ass kicked by a dragon otherwise.

(And just as the argument reaches a fever pitch, the room begins to shake, as if hit by the same phenomenon as Outworld is, sand swirling around in both locations as the whole room begins to alter into a darker metal shade in patches. But that isn't the only weird thing going on here, as three columns of swirling sand consolidate into three figures, a man with metal arms that Jacqui Briggs is a female spitting image of, and what appear to be younger versions of General Blade and Johnny Cage, as the sandstorm dies down)

Spyro: (Seeing all of this, and confused) What the...

Dark Raiden: By the Elder Gods, what's happening to me?!

(With that we turn to see Dark Raiden is still surrounded by sand, ultimately dissolving into sand, leaving behind Shinnok's amulet)

Spyro: I won't lie, you deserved that.

(Meanwhile, back in Outworld, Kollector uses the chaos to impale one of the guards holding him down on the very thing he is imprisoned in, stealing the key off his belt and unlocking himself. And as he does, more sandstorms consolidate into people, a woman in red, a cowboy, a humanoid with ridiculously large teeth and a pair of arm blades, a man with a metal eye, and a fearsome looking armored figure in a familiar skull helmet. But that is not all this madness has to offer, as a second set of sandstorms form, consolidating into even more people, this time, more familiar ones, younger, living versions of Liu Kang, Kitana, and Jade, along with a man in a comically large hat, and what looks like Dark Raiden, except in white and using blue lightning)

Cynder: (Seeing what has just happened) Yeah, I did _not_ do that.

(As all of this happens, the arena has fallen silent, as Kotal Kahn attempts to talk to these new figures)

Kotal Kahn: Raiden? (Seeing the second figure) Shao Kahn?!

Shao Kahn: (As Kollector joins his party) General Kotal?

Kotal Kahn: I am your general no longer. You may address me as Kotal _Kahn_.

Shao Kahn: You? Kahn?! Ha! You pretend to my throne, weakling.

Cynder: (Stepping to Kotal Kahn's side, then addressing him) Guessing this is the tyrant you're talking about.

Kotal Kahn: (To Cynder) You guess accurately.

Cynder: (To Shao Kahn) News flash, shrimpy, it's not _your_ throne anymore.

Kotal Kahn: Ever since your death, and that of your abominable spawn Mileena, the throne of Outworld has been mine by word and deed.

Raiden: Wait a second. What is happening here? We were just at the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kung Lao had just defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

Kotal Kahn: That was nearly 30 years ago!

Raiden: Thirty years ago?

Shao Kahn: What game are you trying to play, Raiden?! Is this some kind of illusion?!

Raiden: If so, it is shared.

Cynder: I have a bad feeling about this...

Kotal Kahn: You know what is happening here?

Cynder: Let's just say it's a theory I hope isn't true.

Raiden: If you have an explanation, please, speak it.

Cynder: I'd need my companion to confirm...

Raiden: Your companion?

Cynder: Yes, my companion... (Realizing it) SPYRO! Gah! I'd forgotten all about him!

Kotal Kahn: (Trying to assuage her panic) Calm yourself Cynder. What was your hypothesis?

Cynder: It may sound strange, but it seems like the past and future are merging.

Kotal Kahn: That would explain all of this. Skarlet, Baraka, Kitana, all of you are long since dead. (Thinking of something) Wait, if all of you are back, then...

Jade: I'm here, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: (Elated) Jade!

(And just as Kotal is about to greet his presumably old friend, Shao Kahn pushes her out of the way in an act of defiance)

Kotal Kahn: Osh-Tekk custom requires refugees be granted aid, even though you are not deserving of it Shao Kahn. I offer it...

Shao Kahn: REFUGEE!? _I_ am Outworld's Kahn, not you! (Summons his war hammer) Now vacate my throne or these sands will run red with your blood!

(With that, the battle begins, Kotal Kahn and Cynder vs Shao Kahn. Kotal Kahn manages to embed his sword in Shao Kahn's arm, but it doesn't even phase him, as he gets up and continues trying to break Kotal Kahn's skull with his war hammer, ultimately breaking a pillar and toppling it onto Kotal Kahn, before turning his attention to Cynder)

Liu Kang: Lord Raiden, what should we do?

Raiden: While I have never met Kotal, I have heard he is of an honorable constitution.

Jade: I can vouch for that. I know him well.

Cynder: Then what are you doing standing around?! Help us out here!

(Before long, Shao Kahn manages to fling Cynder away, ultimately crushing Kotal Kahn's hand as he tries to emerge from the rubble. But just as Shao Kahn is about to bring the hammer down, literally, Liu Kang rushes in and bicycle kicks Shao Kahn into the path of Raiden, who shocks Shao Kahn long enough for Kotal Kahn to reclaim his blade. Meanwhile, Baraka is going to town on Kotal Kahn's guards, slaughtering more than a few of them before Cynder and Kotal Kahn catch up to him)

Baraka: You are a fool, Osh-Tekk. You are throwing away your future by crossing Shao Kahn!

Kotal Kahn: You are the one with no future Baraka. You and the Tarkatans are dead. After they sided with Mileena against me, I made sure of that.

Baraka: Then for Tarkata, you will die!

(Baraka and Kotal Kahn start to battle, but Cynder ultimately steps in and prepares to take on Baraka herself)

Baraka: You aid Tarkata's destroyer!

Cynder: Hey I just got here only slightly before you did. I still have no idea what's going on exactly!

Baraka: (Extending his arm blades) Then allow me to educate you!

(With that, Cynder and Baraka begin their battle. The fight is intense, but ultimately Cynder emerges victorious)

Cynder: I'll admit, you're pretty good.

(With that, Cynder attempts to rejoin the main brawl, but then a surge of blood forces her into some underground portion of the Koliseum, with Kotal Kahn ultimately joining her down there, as the blood reveals it's controler, Skarlet)

Cynder: Who the heck are you?!

Kotal Kahn: Her name is Skarlet. One of Shao Kahn's assassins, corrupted by his blood magic.

Skarlet: Corrupted? Is that what you call it? It's still better than being a starving orphan on the streets.

Cynder: (To Kotal Kahn) Leave this one to me, Kotal. I know a thing or two about corruption.

(With that, Kotal Kahn attempts to head back up to the Koliseum proper while Skarlet continues to menace Cynder)

Cynder: If this truly is corruption, at least as I know it, then there is a way back.

Skarlet: Back to the weakling I was before? Not a chance.

(With that, Cynder and Skarlet start their battle. Blood flies everywhere, mostly due to Skarlet's manipulation of it, but Cynder ultimately emerges victorious)

Cynder: I can help you, Skarlet.

(With that, the door out of this place opens, revealing Jade standing there, particularly spying Kotal Kahn)

Jade: Kotal!

(With elation, Jade runs up to Kotal Kahn, at which point, the two kiss, revealing to Cynder their relationship)

Jade: I had thought you dead! What happened?

Kotal Kahn: My legion and I were betrayed. Ambushed by Shao Kahn. He kept me alive in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, for torture and experimentation. Only when the sorcerer died was I freed.

Jade: For just this moment, living this nightmare was worth it.

Kotal Kahn: I shall not lose you again.

(As Cynder looks on, she is reminded of herself and Spyro, longing to reunite with her beloved. But just as she reminisces, another door flies open, revealing the cowboy)

Kotal Kahn: Erron Black. I had forgot you allied with Shao Kahn in the past.

Cynder: Kotal, Jade, the others need you. I'll handle this guy.

(As Kotal Kahn and Jade leave, Cynder faces down Young Erron Black)

Cynder: I'm guessing you're one of Kotal's allies in this present, Erron Black.

Young Erron Black: You think I give a damn about the future? I prefer to live in the moment.

Cynder: A philosophy that will cost you dearly.

(The standoff is set, Cynder against Young Erron Black. This battle is probably the quickest, as Young Erron Black's guns can do little to pierce Cynder's scales, at least not before she can kick his tail)

Cynder: At least you mellow with age. I think.

(With that, Cynder ascends a staircase back into the Koliseum proper, where we can see Kotal Kahn is fighting Shao Kahn head on)

Shao Kahn: You will return my throne to me or else, Osh-Tekk!

Kotal Kahn: Outworld grew tired of your pointless wars, and rejected them!

Shao Kahn: An empire must expand or else it will die!

(As this conversation rages, Cynder runs in and manages to deliver a good few slashes to Shao Kahn, before he faces her directly)

Shao Kahn: Insolent female! You will pay for daring to attack me!

Cynder: Killing arrogant self-serving conquerors is kind of my thing.

(Cynder and Shao Kahn, a battle that will ring throughout the ages, but ultimately, one that falls to Cynder, but just barely)

Cynder: And this is why you don't rule this place anymore.

(Just as victory appears certain, the sky is engulfed with insects, which apparently Kotal Kahn recognizes)

Cynder: What is that?!

Kotal Kahn: Not what, whom. It's D'Vorah!

(As this is happening, the insects swarm Cynder and her allies as, unseen to them, a portal of sand opens up, revealing a humanoid figure kind of resembling a hornet's nest)

D'Vorah: Shao Kahn! This way!

(At D'Vorah's behest, Shao Kahn, Kollector, Young Erron Black, Skarlet, Baraka, and the rest of Shao Kahn's allies run into the portal she emerged from, and all flee the scene as the chaos dies down)

Kotal Kahn: I have never known a day as strange as this one.

Cynder: That's an understatement.

(At this point, one of the doors into the Koliseum opens, allowing in a figure who resembles a much older Erron Black)

Erron Black: You're not going to believe this, boss. I swear I just saw Tarkatans setting up camp not too far out west. I thought we hunted them all down!

Kotal Kahn: It was not your eyes deceiving you, Erron Black.

Erron Black: Great, looks like we missed some then.

Cynder: Wait, didn't I just kick your tail, and then see you flee into a sand portal?

Erron Black: (Not recognizing Cynder) Whoa, who's the lizard?

Kotal Kahn: Cynder is an ally from another realm.

Erron Black: Well then, pleasure to meet you, ma'am.

Cynder: Must've been your younger self who's tail I kicked.

Erron Black: Wait, there's two of me running around now? I don't even want to know.

(As this conversation continues, Raiden attempts to make a diplomatic introduction to Kotal Kahn.)

Raiden: Kotal Kahn. I am Raiden, the...

Kotal Kahn: I am well aware of who you are, Raiden.

Raiden: Then we are acquainted in this timeline?

Kotal Kahn: We were allies once, but no longer.

Raiden: Given our mutual hatred of Shao Kahn, that seems surprising.

Kotal Kahn: After the defeat of Shinnok, everything changed.

Liu Kang: Shinnok was defeated? Thank the Elder Gods for that.

Kotal Kahn: Outworld and Earthrealm joined forces, but after that battle, you became a hardened vigilante, striking out at anyone who could even remotely threaten Earthrealm. It's been like this the last two years.

Raiden: (Completely stunned) That... it cannot be.

Kotal Kahn: In this era, you wear Shinnok's amulet as a sign of fury

Raiden: You may be assured that that Raiden and I are not the same.

Cynder: And either way, the three of us have a common goal. Fix this timeline and keep Shao Kahn from regaining power.

Raiden: Agreed. I will return to Earthrealm with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, we will figure out what temporal displacements have occurred.

Kotal Kahn: I will have scouting parties sent out to locate Shao Kahn and his forces. (To Erron Black) Erron Black...

Erron Black: Don't have to tell me twice, Kotal. I'll put a posse together and see if we can't find that bastard.

Kitana: You will have my aid as well.

Jade: And mine.

Liu Kang: (To Kitana) And once able, I will return to aid as well, Princess.

Cynder: And I'll go with Raiden. Hopefully then we can get some answers as to what's going on here.

Raiden: Agreed. Then let us go.

(As Raiden transports himself, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Cynder away from Outworld, we pick up in a strange location, a hive of some sort where Shao Kahn is having an argument with D'Vorah)

Shao Kahn: If you killed Mileena as you say, I will slaughter you, insect!

D'Vorah: Not so fast, Shao Kahn. This One is under protection.

Shao Kahn: By who's command, worm!?

(With that, a new sandstorm begins as Kronika arrives, with a burly looking henchman and strange cloaked figure in tow)

Kronika: By _my _command, Shao Kahn. The command of Kronika.

Shao Kahn: (Flabbergasted) The legends are true... you really do exist!

Kronika: Yes, and to fix history's current path, I require your aid.

Shao Kahn: So you broke time to bring me 30 years into the future?

Kronika: Not broke, stopped. I have chosen to enlist anyone who is dissatisfied with the timeline as it is to aid me in my mission.

Shao Kahn: And how exactly do I benefit from this?

Kronika: My New Era will be one without a Raiden to stop you. Your empire will never fall.

Shao Kahn: You can do that?

Kronika: Not easily. The task requires immense effort. And as well, the tool I use, my Hourglass, is unprotected.

Shao Kahn: So you want me for my armies then.

Kronika: Do we have a bargain then?

Shao Kahn: (Considering it briefly) We do.

(As Shao Kahn makes his bargain, we transition back to the Special Forces headquarters, where Spyro is piecing together what happened here, much to his disbelief)

Spyro: There's no way, there is simply no way any being can do this!

Johnny Cage: At least I'm not the only one losing my mind here. How the heck are there two of me in one room?! Shouldn't this destroy all of time or something?

Spyro: That's what I'm trying to piece together!

Young Johnny Cage: Think you can throw this one onto the pile? I'm 30 years into the future and there's not one jetpack in sight. What's going on here?!

(Just as Spyro is trying to tune out Young Johnny Cage, one of the doors opens, revealing Cassie Cage talking to Raiden and Cynder)

Raiden: So what Kotal Kahn said is true. I have walked a dark path in this timeline.

Cassie Cage: Dark is an understatement. Try authoritarian dictatorial.

Spyro: (Catching the glint of Cynder's tail blade out of the corner of his eye) Wait, can it be? (Looking up to confirm it is who he thinks it is) CYNDER!

Cynder: (Finally seeing Spyro) SPYRO!

(With that, the two lovers embrace in their reunion)

Spyro: I thought I'd lost you...

Cynder: You're not the only one. If it weren't for Raiden here, I'd still be stuck in Outworld.

Spyro: (Hearing that name) Raiden?!

(Now Spyro sees Raiden, and in a fit of rage runs up and punches him in the face, again)

Spyro: You have some nerve coming back here after what you've done! And don't think a simple color scheme change will fool me!

Raiden: I know my counterpoint in this timeline has done horrible things, but I...

Spyro: (As a dark aura surrounds him) SILENCE!

(With that it looks like Spyro is about to kill Raiden, before Cynder stops him)

Cynder: Spyro, calm yourself! This isn't that Raiden. It's him from about 30 years ago.

Spyro: (Hearing this) 30 years ago? (As the dark aura fades) Then it's true. Someone is meddling with time. No wonder I was getting temporal headaches.

Raiden: Temporal headaches? I do not understand.

Spyro: I can manipulate time to a degree, but the strain always gives me a headache. Being in the presence of too much chronal energy, or someone manipulating it can do that as well.

Young Johnny Cage: Wait, you get headaches when someone messes with time? Does anybody have a pen? I need to write that down. A little reworking and that could be the next summer blockbuster!

(As Johnny Cage slaps his younger self, we focus in on the younger General Blade, and the man with metal arms)

Jax: I'll say it. This has to be the strangest thing that's ever happened to us. Not only are we in the future, but we've both got daughters our own age!

Sonya: I know, right? But how in Earthrealm did I think sleeping with Cage was a good idea?

Jax: Yeah, I have no answer for that one.

(And now Jacqui Briggs enters the room with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, which Spyro notices)

Spyro: (Seeing Liu Kang) So, you're the _real_ Liu Kang. It's an honor to finally meet you.

Liu Kang: From what Cynder has told me, the feeling is mutual.

(And now Sonya joins the conversation)

Sonya: I'll second that.

(Now we see Spyro can't even look Sonya in the eye, as if from grief)

Sonya: Trust me kid, this is weird for all of us.

Spyro: Stranger than you could know, General Blade... I mean, Sonya.

Sonya: (Fascinated) How so?

Spyro: How do I say this... at this point in the timeline, you're kind of dead.

Sonya: Dead? How?

Spyro: Mission in the Netherrealm, you died destroying an important target.

Sonya: (Collapsing into a chair from surprise) Seriously?

Spyro: Yeah, and now here you are, young enough to be the sister of your own daughter.

Sonya: It really is strange.

Spyro: Indeed. (Refocusing) But now is not the time to dwell on the past-future-whatever-it-is-now. We have a mission. (To the entire room) Okay, everyone, we need to formulate a plan.

Cynder: Kotal's already got Erron Black leading search parties to locate Shao Kahn, so we need to focus our efforts on pinning down what's causing this timeline merging.

Raiden: I will consult with the Elder Gods, see what they know. (To Liu Kang) Liu Kang, Kung Lao, will you aid our allies in the meantime.

Liu Kang: Gladly, Lord Raiden.

(As Raiden leaves, Spyro is slightly relieved, knowing what he knows about Raiden)

Jacqui Briggs: Guys, you're going to want to see this! I've got Netherrealm activity converging at the Wu Shi Temple.

Cassie Cage: Wait, I thought nuking the castle was supposed to stop them?

Spyro: I told Raiden this madness would spark a war! And now the prophecy is fulfilled.

Liu Kang: Kung Lao and I will go. We have to defend our Shaolin masters.

Jax: Wait, why would they even go after your alma mater anyways, Liu Kang?

Kung Lao: Beneath the Wu Shi is the Dragon Grotto.

Liu Kang: And from the Dragon Grotto, Earthrealm's Jinsei bubbles to the surface.

Cassie Cage: Netherrealm's going for the Jinsei again? Not good. The last time that happened, well, things went horribly wrong.

Kung Lao: Though, the Grotto is protected by our best traps and guardians. And I have a feeling our future selves are already down there.

Spyro: I can't speak for Kung Lao, but I wouldn't be surprised if Liu Kang's present self is leading the attack.

Liu Kang: Leading the attack? Why would I...?

Spyro: It's a long story. I'll tell you while we're on the way.

Kung Lao: You wish to join us in defending the Wu Shi?

Spyro: With no way back to our Realm known, Cynder and I are in this for the long haul.

Liu Kang: Very well then. It would be an honor to fight alongside you.

Spyro: Alright then. We set out forthwith.

(With that, we fast forward a few minutes to see Spyro preparing for his mission with Liu Kang and Kung Lao as Cynder walks up to him)

Cynder: So, what's your deal with Raiden?

Spyro: Let's just say his present self, before he disappeared to likely make room for his past self, wasn't exactly the best person.

Cynder: I know he walked a dark path in this timeline.

Spyro: Dark is an understatement. He's the reason Liu Kang is dead.

Cynder: (Astonished) What?

Spyro: I don't recall all the details, but in stopping Shao Kahn last time, Raiden killed Liu Kang, and if I had to guess, his actions got Kitana, Jade, and Kung Lao killed as well. But that's not all.

Cynder: What else could there be?

Spyro: He's the one from my dream.

Cynder: Which one? There were three parties involved last I checked.

Spyro: The executioner.

(At that, Cynder falls silent, processing it all)

Cynder: Sounds like we'd better keep a close eye on him, past version or otherwise.

Spyro: This past version especially. He's from right around when Liu Kang died, if the brief history lesson I got from Commander Cage and Sergeant Briggs is anything to go by.

Cynder: A very close eye indeed then.

(And as Spyro and Cynder finalize their agreement to keep an eye on Raiden, our story ends for now)

**And that looks like a good place to end. So, that was a lot to take in all in one chapter. I hope I didn't miss anything from the story mode. Chapter 2 had a lot to take in so I had to cut some it down, particularly Young Johnny Cage. But don't worry, there's more of him coming up later. Anyways, what awaits Spyro, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao at the Wu Shi? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. Battle of the Shaolin

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, we saw Cynder's arrival in Outworld just as Kronika initiated her plan to restart history, bringing Shao Kahn back to life and recruiting him to her cause. But as she did that, past versions of Raiden and his champions came with them, helping Spyro and Cynder to reunite. Now back together, Spyro and Cynder are leading the effort to recapture Shao Kahn, just as Netherrealm forces started invading the Wu Shi. Spyro, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao set out to aid the Academy, as Spyro and Cynder made their note to keep their eyes on Raiden. So, what's going to happen next? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao walking through a serene environment of blossoming cherry trees, along the road to the Wu Shi, where Spyro has just told Kung Lao and Liu Kang what happened to them)

Kung Lao: So I'm going to get this straight. I die in the Koliseum of Outworld, and Liu Kang is killed fighting Lord Raiden on a rooftop?

Spyro: As far as my knowledge goes, that's right.

Kung Lao: This future... _our _future... this is insane!

Liu Kang: Obsessing over it changes nothing, Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: And what? Embracing a future as evil Revenants does?

Liu Kang: I never said we should do that. We cannot change a future we do not understand.

Spyro: Sage advice, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: I am confident Lord Raiden will be able to guide us through this.

Spyro: (Remembering Dark Raiden) Not so sage advice. Considering he's the one who lead Kung Lao to his death. Not to mention killed you _directly_, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: That is not the same Lord Raiden you knew, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm still not so sure of him.

Kung Lao: At this rate, I've still got doubts.

(And just as Liu Kang is about to interject on Raiden's behalf, we arrive at the steps of the Wu Shi, where the corpses of slaughtered monks are strewn about, and as the three ascend to the courtyard, the slaughter is even worse. The paving stones run read with the blood of the monks training there.)

Spyro: (Under his breath) By the Ancestors...

Kung Lao: So many Shaolin, dead...

Liu Kang: They died defending sacred ground. The Netherrealm will pay.

(With vengeance on their mind, the trio make their way underneath the Wu Shi, into the corridor leading to the Dragon Grotto, where one of the traps, a set of swinging axes has apparently been tripped. But Liu Kang notices something... odd about them.)

Liu Kang: Looks like the invaders knew how to disarm these traps?

Kung Lao: Nobody ever told me. Did you know, Liu Kang?

Spyro: I'm guessing you were told, but didn't pay attention.

Liu Kang: (Surprised) You can see through it?

Spyro: Just watch the movement, and strike through at the right moment...

(With that, Spyro watches the swings of the axes, noting exactly when to leap through, then pulls it off with the utmost precision. Impressed, Liu Kang follows suit. After seeing both of them, Kung Lao simply takes off his hat, and flings it into one of the blades, jamming all three of them somehow, before retrieving his hat and joining the others)

Spyro: I'm guessing they only get worse from here. What are we up against, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: Poison gas, flaming jets, shooting spears...

(Just as Liu Kang starts listing off the traps, all the entrances and windows are barred up)

Spyro: Self-locking rooms?

Kung Lao: I did _not_ do that!

Liu Kang: I didn't either.

(As the trio try to figure out what's going on here, a kunai on a chain flies out of the distance and impales itself on a post, revealing it's master, a ninja-like figure clad in yellow and black, shown in a brief flash of hellfire)

Scorpion: I did.

(As Scorpion recalls his weapon, Liu Kang and Kung Lao realize who their dealing with)

Liu Kang: I'm not surprised you survived the timeline merger, Scorpion.

Scorpion: I will not allow you to stop Kronika, not so long as she keeps her bargain to restore my family and clan.

Liu Kang: Who's Kronika?

Kung Lao: No idea.

Spyro: (To Liu Kang and Kung Lao) Even if your friend here doesn't manage to kill us, those traps likely will. You guys find a way to shut them down, I'll handle Scorpion.

(As Liu Kang and Kung Lao heed Spyro's instruction, Spyro himself confronts their adversary, with flames pouring from the sides of his mouth as if to intimidate Scorpion as he speaks)

Spyro: So, I'm not the only Fire elemental here.

Scorpion: Your flames are nothing against hellfire.

Spyro: Let's see about that.

(Now the battle of fire masters begins, Spyro vs Scorpion. Scorpion burns hot, as Spyro realizes first hand, but he also burns fast, allowing Spyro to extinguish him rather quickly)

Spyro: It's a shame your my adversary. We might get along.

(With that, Liu Kang and Kung Lao come running back in)

Kung Lao: There's no way to shut the traps off!

Liu Kang: More likely whoever was here destroyed it.

(Just as Liu Kang brings the bad news, Scorpion teleports out of the room in a blaze of hellfire while poisonous gas fills the room before a cage springs up around our trio of heroes. Just as the gas starts to take effect on the trio though, it stops, and the traps deactivate)

Spyro: What the heck? If they wanted us dead, why turn of the trap?

(And just as Spyro says that, Revenant Jade enters the room, with Scorpion in tow)

Revenant Jade: The plan requires you three survive.

Liu Kang: Jade? What has happened?

Revenant Jade: Like you, I suffered an untimely death, due to Raiden's incompetence.

Liu Kang: Kung Lao and I know of our deaths, they were our mistake. You will not turn us against Lord Raiden that easily

Spyro: (Completely stunned) Since when is being electrocuted for reasonable defiance "your mistake"?

Revenant Jade: The dragon is right in that regard, Liu Kang. Raiden _murdered_ you for defying him.

(With that, Scorpion strikes at Kung Lao, knocking him unconscious before turning his attention to Liu Kang, leaving Spyro with Revenant Jade)

Spyro: The one Revenant who's tail I haven't kicked yet.

Revenant Jade: You and I both stand against Raiden, so why are we enemies?

Spyro: Because there are better ways to handle him than doing this!

(Now Spyro begins his battle with Revenant Jade. And it seems her premature death and revival weakened her a bit, allowing Spyro to take her down easily)

Spyro: I'm hoping your past self is more bearable

(By this point, Kung Lao has regained consciousness and has joined Liu Kang in battling Scorpion, a battle which Spyro joins as well, and the three ultimately manage to force Scorpion into a fiery retreat. And once he flees, our trio of heroes approach a mostly barred doorway)

Spyro: Willing to bet the Dragon Grotto is through here.

Liu Kang: Indeed it is.

Spyro: Then let's not waste a second.

Kung Lao: Wait, Liu Kang. What if the next enemy through there... is ourselves?

Liu Kang: Then we fight them, Kung Lao. They have forsaken everything we are in attacking the Wu Shi.

Spyro: Good to hear. Because I owe your present self a decapitation.

(With that, our trio of heroes enter the cavernous passageway to the Dragon Grotto, and after passing through a broken gate, enter the Jinsei chamber, where the hulking figure Kronika brought with her to recruit Shao Kahn is gathering strange vials, no doubt containing the Jinsei of Earthrealm)

Liu Kang: Whoever you are, return those before we have to hurt you.

Geras: I was told you would be arriving.

Kung Lao: By who?

Spyro: (Seeing something off to the side) By _them_, I'm guessing!

(And just as he says that, Revenant Liu Kang enters the room, followed by a Revenant variant of Kung Lao.)

Revenant Kung Lao: Welcome to the future.

Revenant Liu Kang: The future courtesy of Raiden.

Liu Kang: This future may be tragic, but it is not the fault of Lord Raiden. Shinnok's evil has corrupted you both.

Revenant Kung Lao: Really? Did Shinnok's evil make Raiden stand there and _watch_ as Shao Kahn snapped my neck?

Revenant Liu Kang: Or have him strike me down with his lightning just as I was about to defeat Shao Kahn for a second time?

Liu Kang: I refuse to believe this!

Revenant Liu Kang: Once Raiden betrays you again, you'll have no choice but to.

Spyro: (Stepping in between Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and their Revenants) If it's a fight you two want, then you'll battle me. Unless of course you _want_ to risk eliminating yourselves.

Revenant Kung Lao: Very well then, it's your funeral.

Spyro: (To Liu Kang and Kung Lao) You guys handle the muscle, I'll take you on.

(As Liu Kang and Kung Lao rush off to stop Geras from stealing the Jinsei, Spyro stares down his opponents)

Revenant Liu Kang: We meet again, dragon.

Spyro: Two against one? I've had worse odds.

Revenant Kung Lao: Except you haven't fought me.

Spyro: You're right. I've seen better.

(With that, the battle begins. Spyro is almost immediately overwhelmed by the two Revenants. But thankfully, he's faced Revenant Liu Kang before, and is familiar with his style, giving him more time to focus on Revenant Kung Lao. But ultimately, Spyro is able to win, slamming the two Revenants' heads together as a final blow)

Spyro: And that's for Sonya.

(With that we see Liu Kang and Kung Lao giving chase to Geras, just as he gets away, before stopping to notice their defeated Revenants)

Kung Lao: (Having thought about his Revenant's words) Is it just me, or could they be right?

Liu Kang: We'll have to worry about it later.

Spyro: Besides, we've got bigger problems right now.

(With that, Geras enters the fray, with a belt full of Jinsei capsules)

Geras: You really should have heeded the words of your Revenants. (Holding up the capsules) With this power, Kronika will be able to remake history...

(Just as Geras starts a presumable monologue, Kung Lao throws his hat, decapitating Geras instantly, and getting a little bit of the blood on Spyro as it returns)

Kung Lao: Well that was easy.

(Just then, Geras' severed head turns into sand, only to reform on his neck, restoring him to life)

Liu Kang: And this is why you never say that, Kung Lao.

Spyro: (To Geras) What are you?

Geras: I am Geras, Kronika's warrior.

Spyro: And how exactly did you just do that?!

Geras: I am a fixed point of history. Every death and rebirth makes me stronger.

Kung Lao: Is that even possible?

Spyro: I don't think he's in the mood for 20 Questions right now!

(With that, Geras charges. Even in a three on one battle, Geras holds his own and appears to be winning, until Spyro manages to claw him down and cause him to drop the Jinsei vials, knocking them across the room in the process)

Spyro: Kung Lao! Get the vials! We'll handle this creep!

(As Kung Lao run after the vials, Spyro and Liu Kang continue their battle with Geras)

Liu Kang: This is undoubtedly a new one on me.

Spyro: You and me both, Liu Kang.

Geras: We both share a hatred of Raiden, Spyro. Why do you think Kronika recruited the Revenants?

Spyro: (Dumbfounded) How the hell do you know my name?!

Geras: I know of you from Kronika, and of Cynder as well. Join us and you will be blessed in the New Era.

Spyro: No chance, fossil.

(Now the battle begins, Spyro and Liu Kang vs Geras. Geras has undoubtedly seen a lot in however many lives he's lived, but Spyro is not one of them, and the purple dragon and Shaolin monk readily pound Geras into the floor)

Spyro: Fixed point in time my ass.

(With that, Geras gets back up, unperturbed by Spyro's attack as Kung Lao returns with the Jinsei belt)

Geras: You certainly live up to your reputation, all three of you. I respect your spirit, but I will not let you stop me from doing Kronika's will.

Spyro: Save the speeches, relic!

(With that, the trio attempts to charge Geras, only just as they're about to attack him, Geras somehow causes time to freeze, trapping Liu Kang and Kung Lao, as well as Spyro, allowing Geras time to retrieve the Jinsei capsules, just before Spyro somehow manages to attack him)

Geras: How did you...?

Spyro: Since you know everything about me, then surely you knew I could manipulate Time too!

(Just as Spyro's about to have a Round 2 with Geras, a strange whirlwind of sand emerges, forming into Kronika)

Kronika: That's enough, Geras.

(As Geras sees his mistress has arrived, he hands over the Jinsei, just as Spyro recognizes Kronika from his dreams)

Spyro: I'm guessing you're Kronika.

Kronika: And you would be correct, Spyro.

Spyro: Whatever you're planning, this madness ends now.

Kronika: On the contrary, it's only just beginning.

(With that, Kronika summons a pulse of chronal energy, giving Spyro a massive temporal headache, enough to render him inert with the pain, giving Geras enough time to try and kill him, just as Kronika stops him)

Kronika: Not quite yet, Geras. He is essential to our plan. All three of them are.

Geras: Letting them live is a dangerous proposition.

Kronika: If Liu Kang and Kung Lao die, their Revenants will cease to exist. As for Spyro, he's more important than you could know. But either way, we have all we need to resculpt the Sands of Time as it is, and Shao Kahn and Sektor are in place. Our forces are almost ready.

(With that, Kronika and Geras teleport away, restarting time as they leave, causing Liu Kang and Kung Lao to hit the floor, just as Spyro gets back up from his headache)

Liu Kang: What just happened...?

Spyro: I think we just met this "Kronika". Or at least I did. I'll explain everything on the way out.

(As Spyro and company leave the Wu Shi and the Dragon Grotto behind, we transition to Kronika's lair, where Kronika is discussing the plan with Revenant Kitana, Shao Kahn, and some sort of red humanoid robot)

Revenant Kitana: As promised, 10,000 legions of the Netherrealm's finest warriors stand ready to defend the Keep.

Kronika: Excellent. (To Shao Kahn) And what of Outworld?

Shao Kahn: They will be here once I reclaim their loyalty from that impostor Kotal.

Kronika: Make sure of it. Now, Sektor, you are willing to abide by the terms of our deal, correct?

Sektor: I have already begun our end of the bargain. The assembly has already begun production under Cyrax's oversight. And all is proceeding well beyond expectations. There should be another 2500 Cyber Lin Kuei produced within the next hour, giving our minimum required number within 12 hours.

(With that, we transition back to the Special Forces base, where Raiden has just returned from consulting with the Elder Gods, to see Liu Kang and Kung Lao training against each other, before noticing him)

Liu Kang: What did the Elder Gods have to say, Lord Raiden?

Raiden: We must find Kronika, and rest the Sands of Time from her control.

Spyro: (Joining in) If what I saw of Kronika is anything to go by, that's easier said than done.

Raiden: You saw her?

Spyro: Apparently she forgot I can manipulate Time as well. To a degree, and certainly not _this_ degree.

Raiden: She knows who you are?

Spyro: Yes.

Raiden: This is most grave indeed.

Kung Lao: Lord Raiden, forgive me, but I must ask. Is everything we've heard true?

Raiden: Had the timeline proceeded as initially it had, my actions would have lead to your deaths. But the Elder Gods have assured me that this is far from inevitable, but one of many timelines. You and Liu Kang have my vow that no harm will come to either of you.

(Liu Kang takes this vow on faith, but Kung Lao is a little more skeptical, and Spyro even more so. But just as everyone gets this info, we transition inside the base where Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs filling Cynder in on their search just as Spyro and company return.)

Cynder: (Seeing Spyro) How'd it go?

Spyro: Not good. They got away with some of the Jinsei.

Cassie Cage: Not a good sign, especially once we factor in the other temporal anomalies.

Cynder: That meaning?

Jacqui Briggs: Just got a report from Grandmaster Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei have suffered heavy losses. Apparently, this time merger revived Sektor as well.

Spyro: Sektor? That name sounds familiar... I think Kronika said something about him in the Dragon Grotto.

Cynder: (Confused) Kronika?

Spyro: The person behind all this.

Cynder: (Noting this, then to Cassie Cage) Who's Sektor again?

Cassie Cage: Sub-Zero's predecessor as Grandmaster. He corrupted and cyberized pretty much all the Lin Kuei. Not even Sub-Zero escaped. Currently, Sektor is reactivating one of the Cyber Lin Kuei assembly plants.

Raiden: Undoubtedly working for Kronika, to bolster her forces with new Cyber Lin Kuei.

Cassie Cage: Sub-Zero wasn't taking any chances on _anyone_ using Cyber Lin Kuei. He and Grandmaster Hasashi are already on their way to shut it down.

Raiden: Hasashi? As in _Hanzo_ Hasashi?

Cassie Cage: Don't worry, he's not Scorpion anymore. Your future self had him restored.

Spyro: Tell this Sub-Zero I'll be joining him.

(As soon as he says that, Spyro's temporal headaches start flaring up again, as Cynder helps him into a chair)

Cynder: Not so fast, Spyro. These headaches are getting worse, not to mention you're pretty badly bruised and beaten from your last match. I'll go meet Sub-Zero and Grandmaster Hasashi. You rest here. Get something for those headaches.

Spyro: These headaches ebb and flow, I'm fine for now. (As his stomach growls) But it sounds like I could use a sandwich.

Cynder: (Chuckling) That's my Spyro.

Raiden: Wait, in this timeline, Scorpion is not a Revenant?

Spyro: More like _no longer_ a Revenant. We met his past self at the Wu Shi.

Jacqui Briggs: Ever since Quan Chi's death, Sub-Zero and Grandmaster Hasashi have pretty much buried the hatchet, or.. rope spear I guess. The Lin Kuei and the newly reformed Shirai Ryu have been close allies ever since, to each other and us.

Cynder: Sounds like I'm in for a good time then.

Cassie Cage: Already let Sub-Zero know to expect you.

Cynder: Alright then. Time to roll out.

(As Cynder sinks into her shadow to join Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good place to end. So, Kronika knows about Spyro and Cynder, at least enough to inform Geras about them. But how exactly is this? What does she know that we don't? The answers will be revealed. Aside from that, the next chapter is going to be one of my favorites, I'm sure. I've been anticipating it ever since I started thinking of this project: Cynder, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero all fighting together! Though it's Hanzo Hasashi in this case, as opposed to actual Revenant-style Scorpion, but it's still going to be good. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	6. Valuable Pieces

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin! Last time, Spyro teamed up with Kung Lao and Liu Kang as they raced to save the Wu Shi's Dragon Grotto, and the Jinsei of Earthrealm within. But alas, Geras got away with the goods. And as everyone returned, more bad news, Kronika revived Sektor and has brought back the Cyber Lin Kuei with him. As Spyro's temporal headaches are worsening, Cynder agreed to meet Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi to put a stop to this new Cyber Initiative. So how's that going to turn out? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes over some kind of quarry, where a man in blue and dark silver with a scar on his eye is observing the scene through a tiny spyglass. Spotting his quarry, the blue clad figure keeps quiet, as a yellow and silver clad figure sneaks up on him, but ultimately the two are made aware of each others' existence.)

Hanzo Hasashi: Your hearing is starting to fail you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Your footsteps were unmistakable, Hanzo.

(As the two observe their target, Cynder quietly emerges from the shadows, unknown to Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi)

Hanzo Hasashi: I'm guessing Sektor's in there somewhere.

Sub-Zero: This is the only assembly facility that has been reactivated since the timelines merged.

Hanzo Hasashi: Then let us dispatch him quickly. I will not let him threaten the Shirai Ryu again.

(Now Cynder makes herself known, standing right next to Sub-Zero, just out of his detection)

Cynder: I have to agree with your friend here, Sub-Zero. If what I've heard about this Sektor is true.

(Cynder's sudden speech catches both the hardened warriors off guard, to the point where even Hanzo Hasashi, the literal ninja here, has to stifle a cry of surprise)

Hanzo Hasashi: (Through startled breaths) Where did you come from?!

Cynder: My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Cynder, my companion Spyro and I were brought here from another world.

Sub-Zero: You must be the one Cassandra Cage told me was coming. (Now seeing Cynder in full) I swear I recognize you from somewhere.

Cynder: Maybe in a dream.

Sub-Zero: It must have been.

Cynder: So, what are we up against?

Sub-Zero: Sektor has reactivated this assembly facility, and is using kidnapped members of my Lin Kuei to rebuild his vile Cyber Lin Kuei.

Hanzo Hasashi: Hence why you and I are here, Cynder.

Cynder: Keeping Sub-Zero here in check.

Sub-Zero: A full frontal assault would be ill advised.

Hanzo Hasashi: (Borrowing Sub-Zero's spyglass) Looks like there's a side entrance to the east. We could easily sneak in through there.

Cynder: So what's the plan once we get in?

Sub-Zero: I have a possible ally on the inside.

Cynder: I've worked with worse. Let's get going.

(With that, Cynder sinks back into the shadows and heads toward the side entrance with Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi not far behind. As they approach the entrance, Cynder drags the Cyber Lin Kuei guard into the shadows, before sending parts of it back up to the surface and exiting the shadows herself just as her allies arrive and start to enter the facility)

Hanzo Hasashi: I will admit, I am impressed with her.

Sub-Zero: On that, we can agree. She would make a fine Lin Kuei.

Hanzo Hasashi: Or Shirai Ryu. We'll let her decide which, if she wants to join of course.

Sub-Zero: Agreed.

(As their discussion wraps up, the two Grandmasters catch up with Cynder, as all three enter the main room of the facility, strewn with dismembered corpses, heads in jars, blood everywhere.)

Cynder: What kind of massacre happened here?!

Sub-Zero: Cyberization. Only the brain and spinal cord are required to create a Cyber Lin Kuei. And the pain is excruciating.

Cynder: I can imagine.

Sub-Zero: I have no need to. Personal experience.

Hanzo Hasashi: (Seeing Cynder is confused) Long story.

(As Hanzo Hasashi is about to explain the story to Cynder, we see Sub-Zero holding a bloodied Lin Kuei medallion, as rage builds up in his heart, Hanzo Hasashi places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, with Cynder doing the same)

Hanzo Hasashi: Your clan will be avenged.

Cynder: You have our word on that.

Sub-Zero: (Getting up, then to Hanzo Hasashi) Only now do I fully understand the rage that drove you to become Scorpion.

(Just as things appear to be settling down, doors can be heard opening, and our trio of heroes searches around for a hiding place, ultimately hiding behind a console just as a yellow robot, not unlike Sektor in design, and the cloaked figure Kronika brought with her and Geras to negotiate with Shao Kahn, who we can now see is distinctively female, arrive. As they do, the cloaked figure places a strange cylinder into a central control panel, activating the facility, slicing displayed bodies apart, chopping off their heads and sticking them into robot shells. At this point, Hanzo Hasashi has put Sub-Zero's plan together)

Hanzo Hasashi: Your ally in here is Cyrax?

Sub-Zero: His conversion was unwilling. If we can disable the behavior modifiers controlling him...

Cynder: He'll be your ally again.

Sub-Zero: All of the Cyber Lin Kuei are connected to a central network. With Cyrax on our side, we'll be able to shut it down from within.

Hanzo Hasashi: And what about the woman in the cloak?

Sub-Zero: I don't know. Our focus is on Cyrax.

Cynder: Alright then. Let's do this.

(Now the trio sneaks into action as we focus in on Cyrax and the cloaked figure's conversation)

Cyrax: The last batch of candidates is almost exhausted. We will need more.

?: They will be provided. How long until the next generation is...

(She doesn't even get to finish as Sub-Zero freezes her solid with his cryomancy as the trio rushes into battle against Cyrax. Hanzo Hasashi attempts to hold him back while Cynder holds his legs down. But as they do this, the cloaked figure breaks free from her icy containment, revealing a familiar figure to Sub-Zero)

Sub-Zero: Frost!?

(Without saying a word, Frost blasts the ground with ice, separating Cyrax from Cynder and Hanzo Hasashi)

Sub-Zero: I gave you a home! Mentored you! And after all that, you ally with Sektor?! He corrupted the Lin Kuei!

Frost: _Sektor_ corrupted the Lin Kuei?! Oh please, you corrupted it by making peace with this piece of Shirai Ryu filth! With Kronika's aid, I and I alone will restore the Lin Kuei's honor!

(Now Cynder steps up to the battle)

Cynder: You guys handle Cyrax. I'll take care of Susie Snowflake over here.

(As Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi heed her advice, Cynder stares down Frost)

Cynder: If what you peddle is honor, then I side with Sub-Zero. His attempt to patch up old rivalries should be admired.

Frost: Spoken just like a Shirai Ryu. Sub-Zero could never understand what it truly means to be Lin Kuei! That's why he always held me back! Kronika sees my potential, and embraces it!

(With that, Cynder begins her battle with Frost. But ever the arrogant child, Frost is no match for Cynder's discipline and skill, and falls rather quickly)

Cynder: If Kronika sees potential in you, she needs her eyes checked.

(With that fight completed, Cynder rejoins Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi in subduing Cyrax. But just as they get a good hit on him, he activates a few Cyber Lin Kuei.)

Sub-Zero: I take it this upgrade is Kronika's doing.

Cyrax: Indeed it is, Sub-Zero. Better protection, especially for Kronika as history is rewritten.

Cynder: So you're just a pawn in the chess game.

Cyrax: The pawn is one of the most versatile pieces in chess, as it can be promoted to almost any other piece in the game. We act to secure the Lin Kuei in the New Era.

(With that, the army of Cyber Lin Kuei immediately starts attacking Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi, leaving only Cynder and Cyrax not in battle)

Cynder: Looks like I'll be the one checkmating you, Cyrax.

Cyrax: Do not be so sure of yourself. Once you are defeated, you will be made to serve.

Cynder: Been down that road once already. Never again.

(Now Cynder and Cyrax duke it out. And despite Cyrax having the mechanical augmentation advantage, Cynder has him on the mat in minutes.)

Cynder: Time to undo your mechanical corruption.

(With that, Cynder rips off the back of Cyrax's armor near the neck and removes a chip from it as Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi finish off the Cyber Lin Kuei attacking them)

Cynder: Hope that's the right chip.

Sub-Zero: That's the one. Now we just need to wait for him to reinitialize.

Hanzo Hasashi: (Hearing running footsteps) That had better be quick. I can hear more of them coming already.

Sub-Zero: (Confused) I don't hear anything.

Cynder: Looks like you're the odd one out.

(With that, a strange shadowy energy attacks Hanzo Hasashi, before turning itself to Cynder)

Sub-Zero: Enough games, Sektor! Show yourself!

(However, Sektor does not appear. Instead materializing from the shadows comes essentially a living shadow, choked by ebony energy)

Sub-Zero: (Recognizing the figure somehow) Bi-Han?!

Bi-Han: Indeed, little brother.

Hanzo Hasashi: How is this possible!? You were killed in a soul storm!

Bi-Han: A creation of Quan Chi does not die so easily.

Cynder: Last I heard, Quan Chi was dead. So why are you here?

Bi-Han: Kronika offers me the leadership of a new clan, one who's shadow will darken the realms forever...

(With that, Bi-Han appears to split into two beings, with one being but a shadow copy of himself. As Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi are about to attack, Cynder stops them)

Cynder: Grandmaster Hasashi, keep an eye on Cyrax. Leave tall, dark, and ugly to Sub-Zero and I

Hanzo Hasashi: Be warned, Bi-Han's shadows will suffocate you.

Cynder: Then it's time for a duel of shadows.

(Now assured of her skill, Hanzo Hasashi heeds her advice as Cynder and Sub-Zero stare down Bi-Han)

Bi-Han: You think your skill in the shadows is superior to mine?

Cynder: You only adopted the shadows. I was born in it.

Bi-Han: You delude yourself. I _am_ the shadows. A power far beyond anything you or my failure of a brother could offer.

Sub-Zero: I have grown stronger since our last encounter, Bi-Han.

Cynder: And thankfully I have more than Shadow to offer.

(With that, Cynder and Sub-Zero face Bi-Han in shadow-to-shadow combat. But when Shadow proves useless against him, she switches things up and blows Bi-Han away with her Wind abilities as Sub-Zero freezes him)

Cynder: I can see why you despise him, Grandmaster.

(Just as the battle ends, Cyrax has finally reactivated, and upon getting up and seeing he's been cyberized, he freaks out)

Cyrax: No, no no no no! The bastard actually did it! He ripped out my heart, made me a machine!

Sub-Zero: All hope is not lost. I can tell you from experience, your soul is intact.

Cyrax: Wait, Kuai Liang? It can't be. You look so old. (Seeing Hanzo Hasashi) Scorpion?! (Now seeing Cynder) And... a dragon? Okay, who's she?

Cynder: You can call me Cynder.

Hanzo Hasashi: We haven't much time to explain what's happened.

Cynder: But you can rest assured in knowing the four of us share a common aim. Stopping this barbaric Cyber Initiative.

Cyrax: I can shut down their communications network. And take every Cyber Lin Kuei connected to it with it.

(Just as Cyrax starts to explain the plan, a fleet of missiles fly out of nowhere, which Cyrax stops with a holographic net. And after a few seconds, we see the source, Sektor)

Sektor: Frost warned me you had allied with Scorpion, Sub-Zero. And here I thought you had limits to your dishonor.

(Now seeing the one who's responsible for all this, Cynder steps forward again)

Cynder: Sub-Zero, help Cyrax shut this place down. (To Hanzo Hasashi) Shall we, Grandmaster Hasashi? I'll make sure he gets a few blows for your family.

(With a look of appreciation on his face, Sub-Zero and Cyrax in attempting to shut the factory down while Cynder and Hanzo Hasashi face Sektor, who attempts to burn her with his flamethrower arm, but Cynder keeps dodging, before using her Wind abilities to blow out his fire)

Cynder: You sold out the Lin Kuei to slaughter the Shirai Ryu for Quan Chi. I would say you're the dishonorable one here.

Sektor: From what Kronika has told me, you wouldn't know the first thing about honor. Especially to one's mentor.

Cynder: Malefor was no mentor of mine!

(Now angrier than ever, Cynder starts to beat the tar, or oil really, out of Sektor, who really never stood a chance to begin with)

Cynder: And that's for the Shirai Ryu.

Hanzo Hasashi: Harumi, Satoshi, I have avenged you.

(As Cynder rejoins the others, Cyrax has already connected himself to the facility, and is prepared to shut it down.)

Cyrax: There we go, I'm in. Now to shut this place down. (To Sub-Zero) It looks like this is goodbye, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Looks are deceiving, Cyrax. Hanzo and I are living proof of that. We will find a way to restore you.

Cyrax: Please, don't let it be as a machine. I can't keep living like this.

Cynder: Machine or man, it doesn't matter to me. I can see you have a warrior's soul and a poet's heart. You've earned my respect, and a place in our hearts.

Sub-Zero: And so long as I am Grandmaster, you will be welcomed back into the Lin Kuei.

Cyrax: Thank you. All of you. (Sighs) Well, this is goodbye.

Cynder: Hold on, it doesn't have to be.. How long would it take you to establish a backup link to the Special Forces network?

Cyrax: If I could find it, two seconds. Why?

Cynder: I'm not letting a warrior as noble as you just off himself yet. We need a way to track the Cyber Lin Kuei already active.

Cyrax: I see where you're going. Find the Cyber Lin Kuei, we find Kronika.

Cynder: Exactly. (To Sub-Zero) How did Cassie contact you?

Sub-Zero: (Pulls out his spyglass from earlier, and opens it, revealing a very small transmitter of some kid) Her idea, not mine.

Cynder: Cyrax, can you use that to connect to the Special Forces network?

Cyrax: Probably. Let me check. (Placing his finger on it, then spacing out for two seconds) I can't get in. It's password protected. At this rate, the only other way to stop me from dying upon shutting down the network would be to re-empower my soul directly.

Hanzo Hasashi: A feat only the Elder Gods could accomplish.

Cynder: (As Dark Aether courses through her veins) I wouldn't be too sure about that.

(With that, Cynder releases a stream of Dark Aether straight at Cyrax's chest. It doesn't penetrate him, but instead courses through his body as well, giving him a strange new energy)

Cyrax: Whoa. I... I feel like myself again! Aside from the... well... being a robot... How did you do that?!

Cynder: Call it a hunch. I'm not sure if this'll work forever, but that should empower your soul enough to get us out of here. Spyro can give a secondary transfusion if needed

(Just as Cyrax is feeling back to normal, Frost and Bi-Han return to the body of the massacred Sektor)

Hanzo Hasashi: If we're going to shut this place down. We need to do it now!

Cyrax: (Prying open a panel) Way ahead of you!

(As Cyrax rips some wires out of the wall behind the panel, the facility goes into red alert as Frost, Bi-Han, and Sektor are transported out by Kronika, and Cyrax stumbles backward slightly after losing his connection)

Cyrax: That certainly worked. The assembly is down.

Hanzo Hasashi: Good, now we need to pursue Frost and Bi-Han.

Sub-Zero: We have to inform Raiden first. And get Cyrax connected to Special Forces headquarters to begin tracking the Cyber Lin Kuei.

Cynder: Agreed.

(With that, the quartet leave as we transition to Kronika's keep, where Geras is walking down a hallway, with Young Erron Black, and the man with the metal eye)

Young Kano: Rest assured, Kronika will get all the service she could need. But I can't work up an estimated bill until I see the job.

Geras: In due time.

(Within a few minutes, the dark trio arrives at their destination, and sees Sektor's lifeless automaton shell on an examination table)

Geras: Can he be restored?

(Now Young Kano scans Sektor's body with his metal eye, revealing to him what steps are needed to proceed)

Young Kano: A bit of frame damage, but the circuitry's intact. Biggest problem you've got, someone wiped his software. That's going to be an expensive fix. But overall, I'd say yeah.

Geras: Good. Second Question. Once he is restored, can he be replicated thousands of times?

Young Erron Black: Now _that_ is a tall order, hombre.

Young Kano: What my associate is trying to say is that anything's possible, with the right help.

Geras: Kronika can provide whatever is needed, in exchange for your service.

(And just as Geras says that, an older version of Kano walks into the room)

Kano: I suggest you take the deal. Though I know you're going to. Being me and all.

Young Kano: Whoa. I still look this good over 50? That's amazing.

Young Erron Black: There is still the matter of payment.

Kano: Kronika will make sure the Black Dragon come out on top in every market in the New Era, legitimate and otherwise.

Young Kano: Alright then, let's get to business.

(As the twin Kanos set to work, we transition back to the Special Forces base, where Johnny Cage is talking with Jacqui Briggs)

Johnny Cage: Still can't reach your father?

Jacqui Briggs: Cell network's still down. I'm betting he's climbing the walls nervous. (Looking at Jax) I still can't believe this is happening. It's like looking at a ghost.

Johnny Cage: I get the feeling. Except they're as real as real can be.

(With that, Cynder and company enter the room)

Cassie Cage: (Seeing their back) So, everything went well I'm guessing.

Cynder: Cyber Lin Kuei facility is shut down, and if we can get Cyrax here connected to the network, we should be able to get a bearing on where those automatons were going. (To Jacqui Briggs) How's it going trying to reach present day Jax?

Jacqui Briggs: Still no luck.

Cynder: Don't give up hope yet. (To Johnny Cage) Where's Spyro gone off to?

Johnny Cage: He went with Raiden to see how things were going in Outworld.

Cynder: (Concerned but not showing it) With Raiden?

Johnny Cage: My guess, he was hoping to meet Kotal, seeing how he made sure you got back safe and sound.

(With that, we transition to the Briggs Farm, where Commander Briggs is pacing the room, trying to find his phone to answer the call, but ultimately giving it up when he realizes he left his phone at his therapist's office by accident)

Commander Briggs: Of course, the one time I actually need the damn thing it's not even here! (Collapsing into a chair in frustration) Jacqui's probably been trying to reach me for hours. (Sighs) But would I even be able to pick up?

(Just as Jax ponders this question, the room seems to freeze as a breeze passes through stirring some papers around which freeze in midair as time stops, allowing Kronika to materialize in a flurry of sand)

Kronika: Jackson Briggs. (Seeing Commander Briggs is off put) No need to fear. I have come to offer you a new, better life.

Commander Briggs: You'll forgive me for being suspicious of this generosity. Seeing as we've never met.

Kronika: True, we have not met. But I know you, Jackson Briggs. Your valiant service, the horrific pain you've suffered. This was not the plan I had laid out for you.

Commander: Your plan? What do you mean "your plan"?

Kronika: You were supposed to retire in about three years, as General Jackson Briggs. And most importantly, Jacqueline was not meant to go into the Special Forces. She wasn't to suffer as you have. Right about now, your home is supposed to be a favorite spot for your grandchildren. But Raiden has destroyed that plan. Though it is not beyond repair. (Extending a hand) Help me, and it can be exactly as it should be.

(We don't get to see how Commander Briggs responds, as our tale cuts out as he contemplates)

**And that seems like a good place to end for now. This chapter was one of my favorites to write, I'm just going to say that now. But now the story is getting interesting. And yes, I know Cyrax did not survive in the original game. But the story in this version is going to differ since Spyro and Cynder got involved in this version. So, Spyro is in Outworld, with Raiden, the one guy he doesn't trust. Why is this? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel.**


	7. Hunt Them Down

**Welcome to the Finale of the New Years Special. Last time, Cynder joined forces with Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi, and later Cyrax, to shut down the Cyber Lin Kuei, but not before Bi-Han and Frost escaped with an incapacitated Sektor. Upon returning to the Special Forces base, Cynder learns Spyro and Raiden have gone off to Outworld, no doubt to check the status of finding Shao Kahn. Still a little odd, considering Spyro doesn't trust Raiden. So, what's going on here? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in what appears to be an Osh-Tekk ruin, where Spyro and Raiden are meeting with Kotal Kahn, Erron Black, and Jade)

Kotal Kahn: Just like Erron Black foretold earlier, Baraka isn't the only Tarkatan to return. The entire long extinct species has been revived as well.

Spyro: Long extinct? It's only been 27 years since I know Baraka was alive. What happened to them?

Erron Black: It's a long story we don't have time to tell.

Raiden: Knowing how Shao Kahn relies on their strength, he'll seek out their war camp.

Jade: However, one of the scouting parties spotted that exact camp near the Lost Hive of the Kytinn. The ancestral home of D'Vorah.

Kotal Kahn: And given her hand in Shao Kahn's escape, that seems like the best place to start looking.

Raiden: Excellent news. Please keep me informed of anything you may uncover. Spyro and I must consult with the Elder Gods.

Spyro: Deities aren't exactly my strong suit, Raiden. I'll go with Kotal and Jade.

Raiden: Very well then. I wish you the best of luck.

(As Raiden vanishes in a flash of lightning, Kitana joins the team)

Kitana: So, when do we head out?

Kotal Kahn: We are on different missions, Princess Kitana. I need you to convince Queen Sheeva of the Shokan to join our fight. Her aid is essential to defeating Shao Kahn and Kronika both.

Kitana: Wait. You're the Kahn in this timeline, Kotal. Surely you...

Kotal Kahn: That would not be a smart move. Ever since a bloody battle that resulted in the death of Goro, at my hands, Sheeva does not trust me. No Shokan really does.

Jade: But if I remember correctly, Sheeva has always respected you, Kitana. More than anyone else. If she hears you support Kotal, that should turn the tide in our favor.

Kitana: If that is what we must do, then so be it.

Kotal Kahn: Thank you, Princess Kitana.

(As Kotal Kahn and Erron Black leave to secure transport, Kitana starts arguing with Jade)

Kitana: Question. Are you acting as my friend or his consort?

Jade: I will admit, it was my idea. But knowing what we do, it made the most sense. Trust me, get Sheeva's loyalty, and you will secure Kotal's in return. No bond is more sacred to the Osh-Tekk.

Kitana: (Sighs) I can only hope you're right.

Spyro: That's all we really can do, Kitana. Best of luck.

(With that we transition forward in time, to one of the barren plains of Outworld, where a group of Osh-Tekk warriors are riding in on what look like horses, with Kotal Kahn, Jade, and Spyro not far behind them. Spyro on the wing, Kotal Kahn, Erron Black and Jade on horseback)

Erron Black: We should be at the Hive before high noon.

Kotal Kahn: Excellent.

Jade: I can still remember when we used to ride like this alone.

Kotal Kahn: Life has changed for me since becoming Kahn. I'm glad to see you haven't.

Jade: The feeling is mutual, Kotal. You haven't changed much either, in spite of three decades. You're still that same noble Osh-Tekk warrior I met while in Shao Kahn's court, and now, look at you, Kahn of Outworld! No offense, but I'm surprised no one else has claimed your bed and become Queen yet.

Kotal Kahn: Trust me, many have tried. Mileena included.

Jade: Yet, unsurprisingly for her, all of them have failed. Why is that?

Spyro: (Flying in low) If all I've heard of Kotal here is true, he never got over you.

Kotal Kahn: (With a slight chuckle) He's right.

(At the thought of that, Jade blushes slightly as Kotal Kahn looks directly to Spyro)

Kotal Kahn: I can tell you chose to stick with us for different reasons than you told Raiden. What does he not need to know?

Spyro: (Slightly nervously) It's a very long and very odd story.

Kotal Kahn: You needn't be afraid to tell anything to us.

Spyro: It started a few weeks ago, with this strange dream. I saw Raiden decapitating someone I now know is Shinnok, just before Kronika showed up. It appears she was addressing me directly as the dream endsed

Kotal Kahn: (Recalling the story) He did bring Shinnok's head to Liu Kang and Kitana's Revenant counterparts. As a warning I am told.

Spyro: Yet it's that head that gave them power over the Netherrealm's army.

Jade: So you don't trust Raiden because you believe he's the cause of all this?

Spyro: He beheaded Shinnok, which lead to the Netherrealm army arising. Then he had the Special Forces destroy the Bone Temple, which likely lead to Liu Kang and Kitana's present counterparts allying with Kronika.

Kotal Kahn: (Thinking about it) I can kind of see where he's coming from.

Jade: So can I. Worryingly.

Erron Black: Then that makes three.

(As the ride continues, Spyro spots a strange land formation up ahead)

Spyro: Whoa. Keep an eye ahead everyone, either this place has really huge termites or the Lost Hive is dead ahead!

(Upon seeing the giant termite mound like structures, the warriors disembark their horses and prepare to go in)

Jade: (Examining the ground) Fresh tracks. If Shao Kahn is still in there, he might be impossible to find in the labyrinth of caverns.

Kotal Kahn: (To his warriors) Set fires around the Hive.

Erron Black: Good call, Boss. We'll smoke them out!

Spyro: Not recommended. We don't know who else is in there.

(As soon as Spyro says that, the ground starts to shake, scaring off the horses as huge insects emerge from the ground)

Kotal Kahn: But it looks like we're about to find out!

(With that, Kotal Kahn, Jade, Erron Black, and Spyro begin battling the attacking insects, but just as the battle gets going, Jade is grabbed by one of the bugs and dragged into the Hive. Kotal Kahn tries to rush after them, but Spyro stops him)

Spyro: You hold off the bugs and gather your warriors. I'll go after Jade.

Erron Black: (Elated) Just when I thought I wasn't going to get to shoot something!

(With Kotal's understanding assured, Spyro flies down into the Lost Hive, where he sees Revenant Jade about to kill Jade with her bo staff, but Spyro manages to catch the staff and kill the bug holding Jade, allowing her to escape, before turning the battle back on Revenant Jade.)

Jade: (Still stunned at the sight of her Revenant) So it's true? This is what I become in this timeline?!

Revenant Jade: You can blame Kitana for that. Loyalty to her is what got us killed!

Spyro: (Stepping into the battle) Better to have been loyal and lost than to not know what loyalty is.

Revenant Jade: You sound exactly like Raiden.

Jade: And the wisdom shows through. I would not have traded Kitana's friendship for anything in the Realms.

Revenant Jade: Was I really this naive? I'm frankly disgusted by your choice of servitude.

Spyro: This coming from the Revenant? That's ironic. You clearly have lost your way. Shao Kahn's evil cannot be allowed to exist again!

(With that, Spyro begins battling Revenant Jade, with the real Jade by his side through the battle. And after a few minutes of fighting, the Revenant falls to their combined might)

Spyro: You aren't worthy of the name Jade, Revenant.

Jade: (As she collapses her bo staff) Is everything okay up top?

Spyro: I left Kotal and Erron to handle things, assuring him I'd come back with you.

Jade: Then we'd better get moving.

(And just as they start out, Kotal Kahn and Erron Black come falling through the ceiling, with D'Vorah not far behind him)

Spyro: Looks like they came to us!

Kotal Kahn: (As he deflects one of D'Vorah's attacks) You will bleed for your treason, D'Vorah!

D'Vorah: This One's actions are meant to benefit the Hive above all else. Not you, Kotal Kahn.

(D'Vorah gets a few good swipes in on Kotal Kahn, even stabbing him in the shoulder before Spyro steps in, blocking one of her blows)

Spyro: And how exactly does defending Shao Kahn benefit the Hive?

D'Vorah: Kronika has assured the Kytinn's superiority in the New Era. And it is contingent on his survival.

Spyro: She makes too many promises to too many people to be able to keep them. And I know she'll double cross older allies to secure newer ones. So you're fairly low on the totem pole here.

(With that remark delivered, D'Vorah charges Spyro in a fit of rage. At which point, Spyro reflexively begins a battle against her. And after a few minutes, D'Vorah is down)

Spyro: So much for survivor's instincts.

(As D'Vorah tries to get back up, Spyro pins her to the ground, with Jade, Erron Black and Kotal Kahn at his back, the second one holding a pistol at D'Vorah's head.)

Spyro: Look, D'Vorah. I genuinely don't want to hurt you. I know you're just trying to preserve your people. But if I know the history of this world correctly, Shao Kahn is possibly the worst thing that can happen for the Kytinn. (To Kotal Kahn and Jade) Am I correct in saying that?

Jade: Entirely. Shao Kahn was the one who burned this very Hive to the ground centuries ago.

Spyro: Do you not see what Kronika has done? She has you defending the very maniac who would see you exterminated, and even then she's likely to betray you. Join our crusade and we can insure this tragedy never happens again. To the Kytinn or any others.

(After hearing this, D'Vorah appears to see the logic in Spyro's words.)

D'Vorah: (Relenting, or is she?) There is wisdom in your words, dragon. Kronika has played This One for the last time. The Kytinn serve her no longer.

Spyro: Good to hear.

D'Vorah: And as a token of our new alliance, This One will take you to Shao Kahn's last known location. But be warned, you are not exactly prepared for the battle to come.

(With that we transition forward in time again, to a cliffside where Spyro, Kotal Kahn, Erron Black, Jade, and D'Vorah stand overlooking a huge Tarkatan camp)

Kotal Kahn: Ghosts of my past! (To D'Vorah) I see what you meant now, D'Vorah. We are outnumbered.

Jade: I've got a plan. Spyro and I will go in there and scout the place. Hopefully we'll find Shao Kahn while remaining unseen.

Kotal Kahn: This proposition seems dangerous, especially for just the two of you.

Spyro: You needn't worry, Kotal. I've been through way worse than this. If we get into any trouble, I'll send up a fireball. You can send your troops in then.

Erron Black: Sounds like it could work.

(After that, Kotal Kahn relents, allowing Spyro and Jade to sneak into the Tarkatan camp, and for a while, they are successful at avoiding detection by the many Tarkatans running around, some of whom are literally eating corpses, until one female Tarkatan catches them off-guard. Panicked, she starts speaking in Tarkatan, only for Spyro to try and negotiate with her)

Spyro: (Whispered) Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. We just want to know where Shao Kahn is.

(Despite this, her initial panicked speech has gathered attention, as evidenced by one of the other Tarkatans signalling their comrades via a war horn.)

Jade: Looks like our cover's blown!

Spyro: Better warn Kotal!

(With that, Spyro releases a fireball into the air above, giving Kotal Kahn the warning he needs to rally his warriors, and D'Vorah to attack. Meanwhile, Spyro and Jade are fighting off an army of Tarkatans while on a cart of skinned human bodies)

Jade: Remind me how you talked Kotal into doing this exactly?

Spyro: This was _your_ idea!

(As the army shrinks due to their fighting, Spyro and Jade attempt to escape using hanging meat hooks over a coal fire, with the Tarkatans following them, only to mostly get decapitated by slinging meat hooks. Eventually though, Spyro and Jade make it off the meat cart and eventually into a central area of the camp, where Kollector is waiting as the Tarkatans surround Spyro and Jade.)

Jade: (Seeing Kollector) Even after all these years, you still exploit others to improve your station, Kollector. I see some things never change.

Kollector: I am at my station now, Jade. Now that Shao Kahn has returned.

(As all of this is going on, Kotal Kahn and the others have arrived. Kotal Kahn is literally hacking and slashing through Tarkatans, D'Vorah stabs a few of them, and Erron Black shoots others out while Jade and Spyro prepare to face Kollector)

Spyro: Anyone who profits from Shao Kahn's reign is no ally of mine.

Kollector: I would be if you knew my people's past! Before Shao Kahn raised me up, the Naknadans were despised by all of Outworld! Now, we are feared by all under the Kahn's rule! That is what I call progress!

Spyro: Funny, I call it tyranny.

(With this, Spyro begins to duel Kollector. The Naknadan's four arms make the battle twice as difficult for Spyro, but he ultimately emerges on top with Jade backing him up.)

Spyro: Fear doesn't hold a candle to respect, Kollector

(While Jade and Spyro battled Kollector, Kotal Kahn's forces have arrived and rounded up the remaining Tarkatans. As this happens, Kotal Kahn tries to gather information from some of them, hoping to learn where Shao Kahn is, but nobody says anything. At this point, Kotal Kahn has had enough)

Kotal Kahn: (To his forces) Line them up, and execute them.

Erron Black: Way ahead of you, boss.

(At their Kahn's orders, Kotal Kahn's forces prepare to kill off the Tarkatans in the camp, but just as he's about to give the order to do so, Spyro headbutts him to the ground)

Spyro: Are you out of your damn mind, Kotal?! Almost none of these people fought against us! Most of them are children!

Kotal Kahn: You said yourself your history lesson of this world was incomplete. Allow me to finish it for you. In this timeline, the Tarkatans stood with Mileena in her rebellion against me.

Spyro: So that's why you hunted them to extinction!? You forget Kotal, these are not the same Tarkatans you slaughtered. Though it is possible many of their younger selves are here, they don't know what their future selves did in this timeline!

Kotal Kahn: I am beginning to doubt Cynder's description of your respect.

Spyro: And I'm starting to doubt your "honorable nature"! A _real_ ruler would offer those here who did not fight us aid, not an executioner's blade!

(In a fit of rage, Spyro throws his punches against his ally, Kotal Kahn. While Kotal Kahn may indeed hold the advantage in this environment, Spyro's rage is enough to knock him to the ground)

Spyro: If this is how you really are, then Cynder and I erred in siding with you.

(As all of this happens, the crowd begins to disperse in fear, as Shao Kahn himself approaches.)

Shao Kahn: I must admit, I am impressed. Kotal was one of my best generals in my time.

Spyro: You must be Shao Kahn. You're much shorter than I expected.

Shao Kahn: As much as I want to put your head on a spike, I have no intention of harming you. For now.

Spyro: For some reason I doubt that very highly.

Shao Kahn: Surrender that pretender Kotal, and you will make it out alive.

Spyro: His policy with the Tarkatans may haunt my very soul, but you... never.

Shao Kahn: (Summoning his war hammer) Then so be it.

(And just as things appear to be building towards Spyro facing Shao Kahn, a bolt of lightning appears, as Raiden settles next to him.)

Raiden: If you wish to attack them, you will have to go through me.

(And just as Raiden readies his lightning for battle, a new voice can be heard)

?: Cease this folly, Shao Kahn. We still need him alive.

(And with that, a light emerges before consolidating into a new player, a female figure clad in green, with green stones floating behind her head)

Raiden: Cetrion?

Cetrion: Indeed.

Spyro: Who's the Elora ripoff?

Cetrion: (To Spyro) I am Cetrion. Goddess of Virtue and Light.

Raiden: And killer of the Elder Gods!

Cetrion: Their existence was undone by your folly, Raiden. Not mine. Your actions have shattered Kronika's balance of light and darkness. Decapatating Shinnok was merely the capstone.

Spyro: The Goddess of Virtue allies herself with Shao Kahn, probably the most evil person in the camp right now. I have a feeling this isn't some duty of yours.

Cetrion: Concept-wise, no. Filial, yes. I abide the will of my mother.

Spyro: Mother...? You're Kronika's daughter!

Cetrion: And Shinnok her son, my brother.

Spyro: The darkness to your light, I take it.

Cetrion: Exactly. You understand better than anyone. All nature demands equilibrium. Balance is true perfection. Yet, Raiden's actions have thrown this balance into an impossibility. And thus, for stepping out of Mother's role for him, he will not exist in the New Era.

Raiden: You and your mother will fall.

Cetrion: Do not be so sure. As it stands, the Netherrealm is already on our side, and once Kotal Kahn is taken care of, Outworld will join us.

Jade: (Summoning her bo staff) There will be no chance of that.

(As Spyro and Jade ready themselves to battle Cetrion, Raiden stops them allowing Cetrion to somehow levitate the unconscious Kotal Kahn off the ground and prepares to transport him in a flurry of sand, much as Kronika does)

Spyro: (Outraged) Raiden, what the hell are you doing?!

Raiden: Cetrion is stronger than she appears. It is not worth the risk.

Spyro: You know what Raiden? SCREW YOU!

(At this moment, Spyro fires a blast of Aether straight at Cetrion's face, sending her flying backwards briefly)

Cetrion: You dare?!

Spyro: I dare.

(Now angrier than ever, Spyro pounces at Cetrion, only to get slammed across the face by Shao Kahn's war hammer, but somehow he's not unconscious, but he is bleeding and his horn looks chipped. Though Spyro perseveres)

Spyro: You're going to have to try a lot harder than that!

Cetrion: This power... it's beyond anything I've ever seen!

Shao Kahn: All the more reason he must die!

Cetrion: Hold, Shao Kahn. He may prove useful. Mother must know about this. (Levitating Kotal Kahn again) Besides, we have what we came for already. Let us go.

Shao Kahn: I already know you'll live to regret this decision.

Cetrion: Now, Shao Kahn.

(Thus begrudgingly, Shao Kahn is teleported out of the area alongside Cetrion and Kotal Kahn, leaving Spyro fuming, mostly at Raiden, whom he tackles shortly afterwards)

Spyro: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I DON'T END YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND, THUNDER GOD!

Raiden: I was attempting to save your life, dragon!

Spyro: SO YOU WERE WILLING TO SELL KOTAL OUT TO THE ENEMY!?

Raiden: You would do well not to doubt me!

Spyro: That is exactly what your future self had said before the raid on the Netherrealm! If I wasn't holding back against you for Liu Kang's sake I would...!

(Spyro doesn't even get to finish his thought as his head begins aching with a ferocity hitherto unforeseen, causing him enough pain that he simply cries out before collapsing, Jade and Erron Black rushing to his side to help him up)

Jade: What just happened?!

Raiden: He has been having headaches since the timelines merged. Perhaps Shao Kahn's blow triggered another one.

Erron Black: I'd say its more frustration. At you.

Raiden: Either way, I will take him back to the Special Forces, they should be able to treat him there.

(And with that, Raiden transports himself and Jade out of the Tarkatan camp as our tale ends for today)

**And that concludes the New Years Special. Well, that was a lot to take in all at once. So Kotal Kahn is now in Shao Kahn's custody, and Spyro is seemingly justified in distrusting Raiden at this rate, as he did not stop them. But, what was that surge of pain all about? We know Spyro gets temporal headaches from this scenario, but that was a pretty bad one. Now I have a feeling a lot of you have played Mortal Kombat 11 by this point and might be able to guess why Spyro's headaches are so bad. Please, don't spoil it for anyone. And before anyone talks about D'Vorah's defection to Spyro's side, yes I do know what she ends up doing later in the story. Don't worry, I have plans for her. More on that later. So, what awaits as this messed up plan to stop Kronika continues? Tune in next time, and next ****_year_****, to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	8. Dealing With The Devil

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, Spyro joined Jade and Kotal Kahn in an attempt to locate Shao Kahn at the Lost Hive of the Kytinn. And while they managed to convince D'Vorah to join them, Kotal Kahn still ended up getting captured by Shao Kahn and Cetrion, even after Raiden became involved. So, what's going to happen next? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes in Special Forces headquarters, where Cynder is making sure her elements are at peak ability, while Jax is testing a pair of upgraded cybernetic arms, capable of firing blasts of concentrated heat, all with Jacqui Briggs overseeing everything)

Jax: Hot damn, these new arms are awesome! Ermac's in for one hell of a beatdown next time I see him.

Jacqui Briggs: He already knows the pain of a Briggs beatdown. I made sure of that.

Cynder: No doubt about that.

Jax: I can already imagine future me is kicking ass with these things.

(At the mention of her father, Jacqui Briggs suddenly becomes much more solemn)

Jacqui Briggs: I'm sure Cass has told you that "future you" spent a bit of time as a Revenant.

Jax: She did. It sounds like it must have been horrible. Being stuck under some dark maniac's thumb?

Cynder: Trust me, it's... horrible.

Jax: (Sensing something about her) Sounds like you're speaking from experience.

Cynder: I am...

Jax: She did also say I came back.

Jacqui Briggs: Even so, that time haunted Dad more than anything. But then he met mom. He may have already been revived, but she brought him... you... back to life.

Cynder: That just goes to show the power of love. At least some things are constant between our worlds.

Jax: Couldn't agree more.

Jacqui Briggs: Unfortunately, she passed away last year. Ever since, Dad's barely left the farm. Only place he feels safe anymore.

Jax: Damn. That sounds rough.

Cynder: Trust me, it really is.

(With that, we transition back to the main conference room, where Cassie Cage is showing Sonya how to operate the systems as the Johnny Cages observe from a distance, just as Cynder enters the room)

Sonya: I will admit, this future may be messed up, but this is progress.

Cassie Cage: Got to love a trillion-fold increase in computing power.

(While Sonya starts testing the software, we focus in on the Johnny Cages)

Young Johnny Cage: So I end up marrying Lieutenant Princess over there?

Johnny Cage: Surprised me too.

Young Johnny Cage: I always thought she'd end up with Jax.

Johnny Cage: You and me both.

Young Johnny Cage: If this is our destiny, I solemnly swear I will get that at the nearest opportunity.

(Needless to say, Young Johnny Cage's sexist comment has caught the attention of everybody, especially Sonya, Cassie Cage, and Cynder. And just as Johnny Cage is about to grab his younger self by the ear, Cynder slaps Young Johnny Cage across the face before dragging him out of the room by his ankles)

Cynder: You and I need to have a little talk, Little Cage.

Johnny Cage: Okay, this I _have_ to see.

(As Johnny Cage runs off to see what's about to unfold, we focus in on Sonya and Cassie Cage)

Sonya: Okay, what made me ever think sleeping with that guy was a good idea?

Cassie Cage: Trust me, _that_ was not my Dad as I know him. He really grew up overtime, and I like to think that's because you rubbed off on him.

(And just as the moment ends, we see Spyro entering through another door, clearly angrier than he was when he left)

Cassie Cage: So, how'd it go in Outworld?

Spyro: (With rage in his voice) How do you think it went?

Cassie Cage: I'm guessing not well.

Spyro: I'd say that the understatement of the century. Shao Kahn's got Kotal. And we could have saved him if Raiden hadn't mucked everything up!

Sonya: Wait, Kotal's been captured? How?!

Spyro: Kronika's got a daughter, Cetrion. She murdered the rest of the Elder Gods apparently. And now she's working with Shao Kahn by proxy, including aiding in Kotal's capture.

Sonya: What did Raiden have to do with that?

Spyro: (Punches a hole in a wall) Raiden stopped Jade, Erron and I from rescuing Kotal. (To Cassie Cage) But not all is lost. The Kytinn, well D'Vorah at least, appear to be on our side.

Cassie Cage: Trust me, I'd take everything she says with a grain of salt. She's sold her allies out before.

Spyro: Trust me, I'm keeping a close eye on her. Or rather, Jade is, since I'm here and all.

Sonya: Whoa.

Spyro: My thoughts exactly. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

Cassie Cage: Hey, think about it this way, if he hadn't been there, they probably would have gotten all of you, not just Kotal

Spyro: (Sighs) Good point.

(While this conversation is going on, we transition through the hole Spyro punched in the wall, out to Cynder and the Johnny Cages, where Cynder has just thrown Young Johnny Cage against the side of a tank)

Cynder: What is it going to take to teach you respect!?

Young Johnny Cage: Popping my shoulder back into socket would be nice. Probably followed by you untwisting your...

Johnny Cage: (Interrupting Young Johnny Cage) Listen up, you need to grow up a bit. This is a military base, not a damn movie set!

Young Johnny Cage: Wow, did you already forget I'm the best fighter here? You're _me_ for god's sake, how do you forget that!? But you let your daughter consign me to the kids table!

Johnny Cage (Slapping Young Johnny Cage across the face, knocking his sunglasses off) _Our _daughter is the acting CO here.

Cynder: (Slaps Young Johnny Cage again) A little humility and respect might prove beneficial for you.

Johnny Cage: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Young Johnny Cage: (Getting back up and putting his sunglasses back on) What was it Dad always said? "Hungry people eat lunch. Humble people serve it"? Something like that anyways.

Johnny Cage: Dad was an asshole and you know it! We had a chance to avoid this when we left home, but then Hollywood made us into a worse one!

Young Johnny Cage: I can get you hating your past. But letting Reptile's Whore smack us around? That's too far!

(Now incredibly offended, Cynder tail swipes Young Johnny Cage's legs out from under him before she rips off his sunglasses and breaks them in her bare claws)

Cynder: You want to try that again? Only a little _nicer_ this time?

(Once he gets to his feet, Young Johnny Cage takes a second pair of sunglasses off his belt, puts them on, then strikes some cheesy action movie fight pose)

Cynder: You are unbelievable.

(At this point, Cynder realizes the only way to teach Young Johnny Cage a lesson is to literally beat it into him. Which she does. Repeatedly. And quite easily at that.)

Cynder: Chauvinistic bastard.

Young Johnny Cage: (Getting up and clutching his side) You got lucky, Vermithrax Pejorative.

(And as Young Johnny Cage storms off like a child throwing a tantrum, Johnny Cage clutches his side as if he's in pain)

Johnny Cage: That hurt just watching. But it was so satisfying.

Cynder: Probably got some permanent injuries in that. And now you're feeling the consequences.

Johnny Cage: (Realizing she's right) Thought it hurt a little too much to be empathy.

(Now that Young Johnny Cage has gotten the tar beat out of him, we transition back to the conference room, where Spyro and Cassie Cage are discussing their plan of action, while Sonya has just made a terrifying discovery, the recorded audio from her demise. Upon hearing this, she leaves the desk and confronts Spyro and Cassie Cage about it, quite angrily at that)

Sonya: Care to explain why you two just left me behind?!

Cassie Cage: What are you talking about?

Sonya: On my final mission, you just abandoned me?!

Spyro: (Seeing Sonya has found the report on her demise) I think _that's_ what she's talking about.

Cassie Cage: (Now seeing what Spyro means) Shit. (To Sonya) Look, we don't have time to do this.

Sonya: Damn it, you two just chose to abandon me to die in that hellhole!

Cassie Cage: To save the company! Those were the orders we were given!

Sonya: By who?!

Spyro: (Stepping in) By YOU! (After a few seconds pass) It's all in the report. I highly suggest you read it all.

(Just as the tension appears thickest, it's broken by a red alert going off.)

Spyro: I'm guessing that's not good.

Cassie Cage: Condition Red! Everybody go to Condition Red! We are under attack!

(As Spyro rushes from the room, we catch up with Cynder and the Johnny Cages, who are rushing into battle)

Young Johnny Cage: Yippie-ki...

Johnny Cage: No! You are not making a Die Hard joke! Not now! Not here! Not EVER!

Young Johnny Cage: Spoilsport.

Cynder: Can we focus on the fact we're being attacked?

(Just as this argument begins, a wall explodes next to the trio, allowing Young Erron Black and a bunch of mercs to enter, and as this goes on, we transition back to the conference room, where the door is being barricaded against an unseen enemy, with Spyro, Cassie Cage, and Sonya standing ready to defend)

Spyro: (Under his breath) Please don't let this end like last time.

(But just as the enemy is about to cut the door open, we transition back to Cynder and the Johnny Cages who are fleeing from cover to cover while shooting back at Young Erron Black and his troops. As they run, one of the gunmen's shots hits Young Johnny Cage in the cheek, grazing it but leaving a scar, which later appears faded on Johnny Cage's face)

Johnny Cage: (Seeing this) Okay, that's freaky like Friday.

Cynder: Then I'd get your spleen checked when this is over. Both of you.

Young Johnny Cage: Nobody. Shoots. The. FACE!

(With that, Young Johnny Cage picks up a riot shield and runs firing into the fray)

Cynder: Is he _trying_ to get you both killed?

Johnny Cage: No, but he's going to if we don't stop him.

(Wanting to preserve the present Johnny Cage, he and Cynder run after Young Johnny Cage to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And while he does manage to force back the gunmen, he doesn't stop Young Erron Black, who stares down Johnny Cage and Cynder)

Cynder: You go make sure your past self doesn't die. I'll handle the cowboy.

(As Johnny Cage runs off to stop his younger self from getting them both killed, Cynder confronts Young Erron Black again)

Young Erron Black: I was hoping you'd be the one staying. I owe you an ass-kicking after last time.

Cynder: You and your current self couldn't be more different if you tried. One's relatively loyal to Kotal, and the other has no allegiance.

Young Erron Black: My allegiance is to my own self-preservation. That's why I only pick winners.

Cynder: Who knows? Maybe this is where you learn to forget that mentality.

(Now Cynder engages Young Erron Black in a rematch. And just like you'd expect, it doesn't go well for Young Erron Black at all)

Cynder: You definitely need to rethink your life choices.

(Now we finally catch up with the Johnny Cage, who has managed to find Jax, Cyrax, and Jacqui Briggs, just as Cynder joins them heading into the conference room, where it seems a massacre has happened, as evidenced by dead Special Forces and Cyber Lin Kuei everywhere, with Cassie Cage among the wounded at least, and Sonya and Spyro nowhere to be seen.)

Johnny Cage: Cassie! (As he tries to help her to her feet) Don't die on me now, kiddo!

Cynder: What happened here?

Cassie Cage: They got mom... I mean Sonya. And Spyro.

Cynder: (Seeing the Cyber Lin Kuei, then growling angrily) Where did they go?!

Cyrax: I overheard Sektor say something about flying out of here.

Jacqui Briggs: (Checking the security system) They're at Tarmac B. (Seeing something peculiar on the footage) And so is Young Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Tarmac B? That's right near the... (Realizes it) Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing.

Jacqui Briggs: He's going right into the thick of it. On foot with a riot shield and assault rifle.

Johnny Cage: (Breathing a sigh of mild relief) He's not doing it then. That's semi-relieving.

Cynder: We've got to stop him.

Johnny Cage: No worries, I've got a plan. (To Jax, Jacqui Briggs, and Cyrax) Keep Cassie safe (Almost giggling with excitement) I've always wanted to do this!

(As Johnny Cage runs off to fulfill his plan, Cynder looks back to Cassie Cage)

Cynder: Do I even want to know?

Cassie Cage: (Knowing what Johnny Cage is planning) You'll see when you get there.

(As Cynder leaves the room, we transition to outside, where Sektor, now with white armor sections courtesy of Kronika, has Cyber Lin Kuei holding down Spyro, Sonya, and Young Johnny Cage)

Sektor: Take Blade and the dragon. Kronika needs the latter alive. (To Young Johnny Cage) You however, are superfluous.

(But just as Sektor is about to kill Young Johnny Cage, a tank literally bursts out of the wall, with Johnny Cage driving it and Cynder riding on the turret)

Johnny Cage: (In sheer delight) Eat your heart out, Pierce Brosnan!

Young Johnny Cage: Come on! I've always wanted to do that!

(Johnny Cage drives the tank straight towards Sektor, taking out a few Cyber Lin Kuei before Young Johnny Cage shakes off his captors and leaps onto the tank with Cynder)

Young Johnny Cage: Mind if I hitch a ride?

(As this is going on, Sektor fires a rocket from his chest at the tank, but it does nothing. And as his doom draws nearer, Sektor cheats death by teleporting under the tank to re-emerge behind it. Johnny Cage sees the trick though, and turns the tank around to give chase, which almost ends at a dead end cliff, until a jet-like vehicle emerges from the canyon, allowing Sektor to leap on, prompting Johnny Cage to stop the tank just as the jet fires missiles at it)

Cynder: Incoming!

(Young Johnny Cage and Cynder leap off the tank just as the massive missiles hit as Johnny Cage starts turning it around, almost flipping the vehicle. Thankfully it doesn't flip just as Sektor and his jet fly over it, shooting it with a machine gun just as Cynder and Young Johnny Cage arrive at the scene. Once they do, Johnny Cage opens the cockpit door, and throws what looks like an explosive down into the driver's seat just as the jet makes a second pass)

Johnny Cage: I'd start running if I were you!

(Cynder and Young Johnny Cage get the message, and just as they flee the scene, Johnny Cage joins them, detonating the explosives just as the jet flies over, sending Sektor flying to the ground in front of them, head landing square in the sand like an ostrich. After a few seconds he pulls out and stands back up)

Sektor: (Addressing the Cyber Lin Kuei holding Sonya) Arrange another transport.

(Cynder gives a silent cue to Johnny Cage to grab his younger self and go try and help Sonya and Spyro, while she handles Sektor)

Sektor: So, you were the one who turned Cyrax.

Cynder: Turned? More like reminded him of who he really was. Something your vile Cyber Initiative tried to make him forget.

Sektor: Exactly.

Cynder: Time to kick your tin tail again. And this time, you'll stay down.

(Yet another rematch today, Cynder against Sektor. And while Kronika's armor helps Sektor a tiny bit, Cynder still floors him effortlessly)

Cynder: Don't make me have to kill you a third time.

(With that, Cynder joins Johnny Cage in attempting to stop the Cyber Lin Kuei holding Sonya and Spyro as Young Johnny Cage has been knocked out by this point. And for a few minutes they seem successful, until Young Kano shows up and starts shooting at everyone)

Johnny Cage: (Seeing Young Kano) Great. As if Throwback Me over here wasn't enough of an annoyance

Young Kano: Good to see you too, Hollywood.

(And just as Young Kano is about to shoot everyone again, Johnny Cage rushes forward, does the splits, and delivers the classic Johnny Cage Nut Punch. But unforeseen to Johnny Cage, Young Kano, in his pain, pulls the trigger on his gun, shooting Johnny Cage in the knee. which gives Cynder a distraction enough to kick Young Kano in the head)

Young Kano: You again! I owe you a beating I believe.

Cynder: Sorry, don't remember kicking your ass in Outworld.

Young Kano: So I'm the first Kano you've fought. My older self owes me 20 quid!

(Now Cynder starts her battle with Young Kano. Now while he's a tough opponent, Cynder's seen much tougher, and knocks him to the floor)

Cynder: He'd better wait on paying up.

Kano: (Approaching) Thanks for that, I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment anyhow. (Looking around at who's here) Well, if this isn't the strangest swap meet I've ever been to.

(With that, Kano kicks Cynder in the head, knocking her to the ground just as Jax, Cassie Cage, Cyrax, and Jacqui Briggs arrive)

Kano: Don't try anything dumb. With the dragons alone we've got all the leverage here. Lady Liberty and the Ninja Mimes are a good bonus though. We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it.

(At this point, we see the rage boiling in Spyro, as he almost explodes with dark energy, atomizing the Cyber Lin Kuei holding him down, turning into Dark Spyro.)

Dark Spyro: LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING AWAY!

(And before Kano realizes it, Dark Spyro has already leaped on top of him, and is just about to claw his metal eye out when Sektor's second transport arrives, one of which Spyro atomizes with Dark Aether just as the other one lands, allowing Kabal to disembark)

Kano: (Genuinely scared) Kabal! A little help here!

(Kabal sees Dark Spyro, and is genuinely terrified when Dark Spyro looks him in the eye)

Dark Spyro: Don't. Try. That.

Kabal: (Terrified) Whoa, I'm not messing with that.

Young Kano: (Not scared at all) No need to worry. I've got this.

(With that, Young Kano pulls out a remote and presses it, sending Sektor into some sort of electric paralysis.)

Dark Spyro: (Hearing the resultant beeping) What are you trying, scum?!

Young Kano: That armor wasn't the only think Sektor's been outfitted with. He's our escape plan. You let us leave, and you don't die in a nuclear flame.

Dark Spyro: I can withstand that blast.

Young Kano: I had a feeling _you_ could, but your friends? I'm guessing they can't. Particularly your girlfriend over there. So either you let us go, or we all go up in smoke.

(Spyro may appear to still be in a rage state, he's really calculating the odds of success on any given scenario. Having decided on his course of action, Spyro charges a bolt of golden energy and runs at Sektor, passing Young Kano, but before he can release the blast, he is stopped by a blast of lightning, as Raiden arrives again, knocking him out and cancelling the charge.)

Raiden: We have no time for this folly, Spyro! We must escape!

(As this is happening, Young Kano grabs Young Johnny Cage for some reason and he flees with Kabal and Kano, taking Sonya with them as Raiden teleports everyone out of there, just as Sektor explodes, taking the Special Forces base with them, but not before Cassie Cage shoots a tracker onto the leaving transport ship. A few seconds later, we arrive at a serene garden looking setting, where Hanzo Hasashi is meditating in an open courtyard, just as Raiden and company arrive.)

Hanzo Hasashi: Raiden? What are you doing here?

Raiden: Grandmaster Hasashi, I humbly request the hospitality of the Shirai Ryu. With the Special Forces base destroyed and my Sky Temple compromised, there is no safer place for us.

Hanzo Hasashi: I see. In that case, welcome to the Fire Garden.

(At this point, Cynder gets back up, and punches Raiden square in the face)

Raiden: What was that for?!

Cynder: That was for nearly killing Spyro.

Raiden: I assure you, that charge was not lethal.

Cynder: You'll forgive me for not being sure. Given the checkered track history we've seen of you since getting here.

(And just as she says that, Spyro gets up, no longer in his dark form, just as Sub-Zero shows up on a bridge of ice, with Liu Kang and Kung Lao not too far behind. And with Erron Black and Jade being flown in by D'Vorah, the team is just about complete.)

Spyro: Where... where are we?

Cynder: Someplace safe, we hope.

Liu Kang: What happened out there?

Spyro: What _hasn't_ happened, Liu Kang? Kotal's been captured, and your Elder Gods are dead by one of their own. Cetrion to be specific.

Liu Kang: Lady Cetrion? She is a goddess of virtue, why would she turn on the Elder Gods?

Spyro: Because she's Kronika's daughter. And Shinnok's sister.

Cassie Cage: So that's why Kronika sent the Black Dragon after us! This is revenge since both dad and I kicked his rotting ass.

Cynder: Considering Raiden _beheaded_ Shinnok, it would more likely be directed at him if anyone.

Kung Lao: Lord Raiden did what?

Spyro: His now defunct present self did.

Cynder: Before anyone asks, it's a long story how we know.

Jade: Spyro was shown this in a dream. Or so he told Kotal and I. And I trust him for note.

Johnny Cage: He's got my vote.

Cassie Cage: Mine too.

Jacqui Briggs: Same here

Jax: Guess we're all in agreement.

Spyro: Besides, if what Cetrion had said was true, this isn't an act of vengeance. Kronika's trying to balance light and darkness. Somehow messing with the timeline is the only way she can do that.

Cynder: With Kotal captured, we don't have much time. We need to gather all the forces Earthrealm can muster.

Spyro: Even so, if Outworld's army is against us, we stand no chance against the combined might of them, the Cyber Lin Kuei, and the Netherrealm. We have to rescue him.

Liu Kang: Kung Lao and I will go. We can rendezvous with Kitana and get her up to speed.

Raiden: A wise suggestion, Liu Kang. I will join you as well.

Spyro: No chance, Kid Thunder. You're the reason Kotal was captured in the first place. Sit this round out. (To Liu Kang) Cynder and I will go with you.

Raiden: Spyro, you are still injured from your previous battles...

Spyro: And the only injuries I suffered trying to stop Sonya and the other Johnny Cage from getting captured were from _you._

Raiden: It was your idea to go running in against Kano when Sektor was about to explode.

Cynder: Spyro was trying to stop Sektor's detonation.

Raiden: And pray tell how do you know this?

Spyro: I may have appeared to be operating on instinct, but I had a plan. Hitting Sektor with a controlled blast of my own Time abilities would have interrupted the countdown and stopped the detonation. You stopped me from finishing it!

Raiden: I was, and still am, simply trying to advise you on the best strategy for this battle.

Spyro: And what kind of strategy involves getting one of your best hopes captured and in all likelihood killed?! We don't trade lives, Raiden.

Cynder: And as it is, we get more done without you anyhow. Sub-Zero, Grandmaster Hasashi, Cyrax, and I can speak from experience there, considering we shut down the Cyber Lin Kuei assembly without any "divine intervention".

Spyro: All things considered, it seems the best strategy is for you to stay out of this mission. (To the crowd) Liu Kang, Kung Lao, let's get moving.

Cynder: In the meantime, we need all hands on deck to try and find Sonya and the past Johnny Cage. Otherwise, everyone be on call. We'll need you when we take down Shao Kahn.

Jade: And how exactly do you intend to get us all there?

Spyro: The same way we plan to get Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and ourselves to Outworld now. I can transport people using my Aether element. I only have enough strength to teleport the four of us right now. But by the time we need everyone ready, I should have regained enough energy to transport the rest of you. So be ready to go. Let's roll out!

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao prepare to rendezvous with Kitana)

Cynder: Where is Kitana anyways?

Spyro: Speaking with Sheeva, the Queen of the Shokan.

Cynder: (Silent for a moment, then asks) Do you really trust D'Vorah? Considering she helped Shao Kahn escape and all that.

Spyro: Not entirely. She's running on a utilitarian philosophy, defining utility as Kytinn survival. Keeping her on our side won't be easy, but if we can keep convincing her that we offer a better chance at survival than Kronika, she'll fight with us.

Cynder: Hope we can do that.

Spyro: You and me both.

(As Spyro finishes this line, he starts holding his head again, as if his headaches are returning)

Cynder: Another temporal headache?

Spyro: They're getting worse. But we haven't found any more timeline distortions. There shouldn't be this much chronal energy in the air, even if 25 years of history have collapsed on themselves. This doesn't make sense.

Cynder: We'll figure this out, I promise you. But first we have to save Kotal, and stop Kronika.

Spyro: True. Let's just hope Kitana's been able to convince Sheeva to join us.

Cynder: Right now, hope is all we can do.

(And with that the quartet walks off so as not to damage the Fire Garden by teleporting, our story ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to take in all at once. Now I know I seem to be hating on Raiden a little too much. But don't worry, I have plans for him. I won't repeat my mistakes with Batman in Injustice Dragons Among Us. So, how is the negotiation with Sheeva going? And why are Spyro's headaches worsening? The answers will begin to be revealed next time. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	9. Hail to the Kahn

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, things really went wrong. The Special Forces base got blown to smithereens, Sonya and Young Johnny Cage were kidnapped, and our heroes were forced to regroup in the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden after Raiden stopped Spyro from trying to neutralize Sektor's detonation. As we left, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were joining Spyro and Cynder to see how Kitana was doing with convincing the Shokan to join their alliance. How's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes in what looks like a more palatial setting, despite bones laying everywhere, where a four-armed female figure sits on a throne, speaking to Kitana)

Sheeva: I will say this, you are certainly passionate about this issue Kitana. But, I am not convinced.

Kitana: Queen Sheeva, have the Shokan not fared better under Kotal Kahn than they ever did under Shao Kahn?

Sheeva: To answer your question, there are ways we have, and ways we have not. But the only reason I am reserving judgement is simply due to the odds. Neither side has one factor that declares them an immediate victor. The risk is simply too great.

(At this exact moment, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Spyro, and Cynder are shown in by one of the guards)

Liu Kang: Princess! We come with news.

Kitana: Liu Kang? What have I missed?

Kung Lao: Kotal Kahn has been captured.

Sheeva: Now the odds are starting to turn. The Shokan will not aid a Kahn in chains.

Spyro: Your Highness, if I may...

Sheeva: Who are you, Dragon?

Kitana: These two are the dragons I told you of, Sheeva. Spyro and Cynder, our allies from beyond the Realms.

Sheeva: So you _do_ exist! And here I thought Kitana was spinning a yarn! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Cynder: The pleasure is ours, Queen Sheeva.

Spyro: The forces of Earthrealm stand ready to fight, Your Highness. Your aid will secure victory.

Sheeva: (Thinking about it) There is still one loose variable. The Tarkatans. Whichever side they are loyal to is the most likely to emerge victorious.

Cynder: Then we'll ensure that's our side. The five of us will return with Baraka himself if we must. Then, we will call our allies and storm Shao Kahn's forces.

Sheeva: It is decided then. If you can suede Tarkata to join your cause, you will have the Shokan on your side as well.

(With that, we cut to the Tarkatan camp, where Kollector is seeing Kotal Kahn loaded onto a cart, and as he is, we Shao Kahn speaking with Skarlet)

Shao Kahn: If I know the Thunder God like I think I do, he'll no doubt have sent reinforcements to try and rescue this pretender.

Skarlet: It seems to me that the dragon is the one in command, not Raiden.

Shao Kahn: Indeed, the two of them are wild cards in this game. Hence why I'm leaving you here to make sure the pretender does not escape. A wild card for the wild cards.

Skarlet: I am honored, Excellency. I can only hope Jade is the one leading them though...

Shao Kahn: Something in her blood intrigues you. What exactly is it?

Skarlet: Edenian blood has a sweet taste to it, Excellency. Only amplified by it's rarity.

(While their conversation continues, we transition to the nearby cliffside, where Spyro, Cynder, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana have arrived)

Kitana: Looks like they're getting ready to transport Kotal to the Koliseum. We don't have much time.

Kung Lao: Then the time to strike is now.

Liu Kang: We'll never sway Baraka to our side that way, Kung Lao.

Spyro: Plus, they're still holding Kotal hostage. He's last on the prisoner carts. If we try anything dumb, he's the first to die.

Cynder: (Seeing something in Kitana's eye) I'm thinking you have a plan.

Kitana: You could say that.

(After a few minutes, we fast forward to see Liu Kang and Kung Lao, disguised as defectors from Kotal's scouts, bringing Kitana, Spyro, and Cynder right in with them.)

Liu Kang: (To Skarlet) I'm assuming you're the one in charge here.

Skarlet: Well, well, isn't this a sight. Princess Kitana, and the meddling dragons.

Kung Lao: Gifts for Shao Kahn. We wish to join his fight against the pretender.

Skarlet: (To Kitana) I love the irony of this. The Kahn's daughter for millennia, now brought to her knees by common soldiers. Perhaps now you've learned you're no better than the rest of us.

Liu Kang: The former princess is freely gifted to Shao Kahn. The two dragons are contingent on meeting with Baraka directly.

Skarlet: (Realizing it, then laughing) Did you really think Osh-Tekk war paint would be all it would take to fool me, Liu Kang?

(With that, Skarlet shouts an order in Tarkatan, at which point the guards start attacking our quintet of heroes)

Spyro: Well that didn't go well at all!

Kitana: It got us in, didn't it?

Cynder: This part was Kitana's plan, now this is where I take over. You guys think you can handle these creeps while I take out Skarlet?

Spyro: Go for it!

(With that, Cynder sets her sights on Skarlet. The two duke it out in the prisoner tent before eventually taking the brawl to the center of the camp, where the cart holding Kotal Kahn has already left.)

Skarlet: If your plan was to rescue the pretender, you have already failed.

Cynder: You really know how to rally an army, Skarlet. How is it that you end up serving Shao Kahn? He's a maniac!

Skarlet: He saved me from dying in the streets, gave me a purpose! For that, I owe him everything.

Cynder: For destroying your soul, you owe him nothing. (Seeing she's not convinced) Trust me, I was beguiled by a madman in the same way, and made into his slave just like you were. Just give me a chance, and I can save you.

Skarlet: I will never be made weak again!

(Now Cynder duels Skarlet again. Blood flies as Skarlet attempts to drown Cynder in a sanguine flood. But she holds out, and knocks Skarlet to the ground, breathing heavily)

Cynder: Time to test my hypothesis.

(With that, Cynder stands over the still living, but heavily breathing Skarlet, claws ready)

Cynder: This blood-born corruption has almost completely consumed you. Turned you into Shao Kahn's puppet. But I think I can help you see clearly.

(And just as Cynder is about to initiate her plan, Spyro and the others enter. Cynder looks behind them at the Tarkatans on the ground, but Kung Lao sees the glance and reassures her.)

Kung Lao: Don't worry, they're all alive. Just probably in a lot of pain come the dawn.

Spyro: How'd it go against Skarlet?

Cynder: You're just in time to help me out.

Spyro: What exactly are you planning?

Cynder: Trust me. This'll work.

(At this point, Spyro sees where Cynder is going and steps forward)

Spyro: Undoing her corruption won't be easy, but I think I can pull it off.

(With that, Spyro charges up a burst of Aether, but just as the charge permeates his cells, Cynder grabs his paw and slashes it with her tail blade, sending drops of Spyro's Aether infused blood into Skarlet's mouth, just as Spyro jerks back at the pain)

Spyro: What the hell?!

Cynder: Her corruption manifested in a thirst for blood. I figured your Aether-infused blood might work better than the raw energy keeping Cyrax afloat.

Liu Kang: Are you sure this will work?

Cynder: No. But it looks like we're about to find out.

(As soon as Cynder says that, Skarlet starts to convulse, as green energy starts flowing out of her, replaced by violet power flowing in as she regains consciousness)

Skarlet: (Groggily) What... what have you done...?

Cynder: Exactly what I said I would. I've undone Shao Kahn's corruption.

Skarlet: Corruption...?

Cynder: Whatever Shao Kahn did to you, it did give you power, but nearly burned away your soul in the process. He was clever though, putting the energy in your blood. All we did was provide a sanguineous cure. The bloodlust you were burdened with should be lifted, but your powers remain.

Skarlet: I... You're right... my hunger is gone! I feel relieved for the first time in centuries!

(Just as suddenly as she celebrates, Skarlet starts to panic)

Skarlet: By the Elder Gods, what have I done!? All the people I've killed, the crimes I've committed in Shao Kahn's service!

Cynder: (Throwing a comforting wing over Skarlet) Calm yourself, Skarlet. This sort of panic is normal. I went through it before myself. You will be fine.

Skarlet: I can't believe how blind I was to what Shao Kahn was doing. (Seeing Kitana) And to how right you were, Princess Kitana.

Kitana: That is in the past now, Skarlet. What's important is you have a chance to redeem yourself now.

Skarlet: You would honestly forgive me? After all I've done?

Spyro: We would.

Skarlet: Thank you, all of you. You may rest assured, I will not waste this new chance.

Cynder: Good to hear. Now, we need to get back on track. Skarlet, where is Baraka? We came to try and secure his alliance.

Skarlet: Baraka? Fight for Kotal's allies? That is about as likely as Shao Kahn not crushing my skull once he finds out I've betrayed him.

Spyro: As much as I hate to say it, Skarlet's right. This is an uphill battle. If Jade and I weren't able to stop Kotal earlier, he'd have killed every Tarkatan in this place.

(And just as they say that, Baraka enters with an army of Tarkatans.)

Baraka: How right you are, Dragon! Kotal Kahn has made his stance known, and so has Tarkata.

(Just as Cynder is about to step forward, Kitana and Spyro stop her, and stare down Baraka)

Spyro: Baraka, we can end this peacefully, Tarkata needn't lose another soul.

Baraka: You stand with Kotal Kahn, that makes you our enemy. In the New Era, Kotal will fall and Shao Kahn will rule!

Kitana: And you will be enslaved all over again. We offer you freedom!

Baraka: In the face of annihilation?!

(With that, Baraka charges at Spyro and Kitana, and the battle begins. Kitana manages to pin Baraka from afar while Spyro beats the tar out of him. And with one final move, Baraka is bested)

Spyro: Hear us out, Baraka. We speak the truth.

(As the main battle was going on, everyone else was engaged in battling the Tarkatan horde, when just as things appear to be at their bleakest, Baraka gets back to his feet, and issues an order in Tarkatan)

Spyro: What'd he say?

Kitana: (Hopeful) He ordered them to stop!

Baraka: Speak your piece. You have earned it.

Kitana: Spyro, will you do the honors?

Spyro: Gladly, Kitana. (To the Tarkatans) My knowledge of this world may be incomplete, but from what I know, Shao Kahn has abused Tarkata and all of Outworld for millennia! Pitting its people against one another while sending ally and enemy alike to fight his battles. And for what? The "honor" of dying in his wars? To be his slaves?

Baraka: The alternative is extinction. Kotal Kahn has said as much to my face.

Spyro: Join us against Shao Kahn and we will see to it Tarkata will survive. And that all of Outworld's people: Tarkatan, Kytinn, Osh-Tekk, Shokan, Naknadan, and Edenian alike will all have a seat at the table. That all will live, at last, in a truly united Outworld. The choice is yours Baraka. Live perpetually in squalor as Shao Kahn's slave, or join Kotal Kahn as a trusted ally.

Baraka: (After thinking about it a moment) Tarkata has never been given an offer of this caliber before. But the words are yours, not Kotal Kahn's.

Cynder: Then once we stop Shao Kahn, we'll make sure Kotal agrees to it.

Baraka: He offers anything less than what you dragons are saying, I will personally slit his throat.

Kitana: If Kotal offers less, I will personally aid you in gaining it.

Baraka: (Thinking it over) Very well then, we will give you one chance. But if for even a second it seems you have turned against me, all of you will die.

Spyro: Once chance is all we need, Baraka.

Cynder: Now then, we must make haste. Kotal's already been taken to the Koliseum. I'd be surprised if he still has his head at this point.

Spyro: Then we haven't a moment to lose. Time to summon our forces.

Kitana: Can you bring Sheeva here while you're at it?

Spyro: I think so.

(With that, Spyro summons every ounce of energy he can muster. And as Aether floods his cells, columns of violet energy emerge from the ground, and the other heroes of this story arrive: Grandmaster Hasashi, Sub-Zero, Jade, D'Vorah, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jax, Cassie Cage, Cyrax, Sheeva, and even Johnny Cage leaning on a makeshift crutch are all here.)

Sheeva: I see you managed to convince Baraka.

Cynder: As we swore we would.

Sheeva: Then you have the Shokan's loyalty.

Spyro: (To Kitana) We stand ready, Kitana. Give the order and we will charge.

Kitana: Then let us make haste. To the Koliseum!

(As Kitana takes charge, we transition directly to the Koliseum, where Kotal Kahn is trapped in the stocks while Shao Kahn stands ready to execute him)

Shao Kahn: For too long you have suffered at this pretender's hands. But now, I, the one true Kahn, will end this madness once and for all! I shall Make Outworld Great Again, into the glorious empire we once were! All realms will tremble before our might! We will again be conquerors, never the conquered!

(But just as Shao Kahn is about to bash Kotal Kahn's head in, the door to the Koliseum is blown from it's hinges, as the forces of good, led by Spyro, Cynder, and Kitana enter the arena)

Shao Kahn: (Seeing Baraka, D'Vorah, and Skarlet) I could see your betrayal coming, Baraka, D'Vorah. But _you_, Skarlet?! After everything I've done for you, you turn on me?!

Skarlet: I have seen clearly for the first time in ages, and it is clear you truly are a monster.

Kitana: This madness ends now, Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: If only you'd shown this boldness centuries ago, Kitana! Perhaps then Mileena wouldn't have needed to exist!

Cynder: Mileena was an abomination.

Spyro: Just like the one who ordered her creation.

(With that, the war begins. Kitana, Spyro, and Cynder start attacking Shao Kahn, Jade works to get Kotal out of the stocks and everyone else starts fending off Shao Kahn's forces with the aid of the Tarkatans and the Shokan. After a few minutes into the battle, Cynder almost gets sneak attacked by Kollector, but she fights him off pretty quickly while Spyro and Kitana continue to battle Shao Kahn.)

Kollector: As of now I retract my compliments from when you arrived. Shao Kahn would never want someone who knows no loyalty as his concubine!

Cynder: You dare stand in judgement of me?

Kollector: I can tell from your attitude, you were born to privilege that you throw away! If you had known cold or hunger, perhaps you would be more intelligent about this!

Cynder: Newsflash, Kollector. Anything you've gone through, I've been through worse.

(Now Cynder starts her brawl with Kollector. Even though the Naknadan has the limb advantage, Cynder is the only one with fighting experience, and as such, easily wins this bout)

Cynder: Unlike Skarlet and Baraka, there's no saving you.

(As Kollector slips unconscious, Cynder rejoins the battle against Shao Kahn, providing a nice little distraction for Kotal Kahn, now free to sneak up on Shao Kahn and throw sand in his eye before charging him into a wall, knocking a few spectators from the stands. Kotal Kahn holds Shao Kahn in a tight grip, but not before Shao Kahn breaks it by almost crushing Kotal Kahn's back before lifting him overhead. And just as Shao Kahn is about to break Kotal Kahn a la Bane, Spyro rams into Shao Kahn's back, sending Kotal Kahn flying to the ground as Shao Kahn lands on his face, helmet ringing before Cynder and Kitana slash him across the chest.)

Spyro: This madness ends here, Shao Kahn. Surrender or you will die.

Shao Kahn: Surrender?! On the brink of victory?! Not a chance! (To Kitana) You've turned out exactly like Jerrod. Weak willed and feeble minded.

Kitana: You mean _King_ Jerrod. The father you stole not just from me, but from all of Edenia!

Shao Kahn: I wanted Jerrod's wife, not his child! I only spared you because Sindel begged me to.

Cynder: Why am I not surprised you let the whims of your lust dictate your military strategy? Now you are doomed to fall. Ironically, to the one you should have killed.

Shao Kahn: A mistake I rectify today.

(Now, it is time, the greatest battle yet. Spyro, Cynder, and Kitana, all against Shao Kahn. The battle is one of which the muses still sing. For every fan swipe, every stab wound and ever headbutt, there is a hammer swing to match, but ultimately, against all odds, Spyro and Cynder nail Shao Kan with successive blasts of Aether energy, knocking him to the ground as they hold him there)

Cynder: Kitana, will you do the honors?

(With that, Kitana gets the message and steps up to finish Shao Kahn)

Shao Kahn: Go ahead then! Kill me!

Kitana: I shall not inherit your cruelty.

(As a sign of this, Kitana simply slashes deep into Shao Kahn's face, causing him extreme pain, but not killing him)

Kitana: I will not give you the satisfaction of a Fatality. You will be spared, but just barely, so you can stand trial for your crimes, and be left to watch as all you could ever care about is lost to you.

(With that, Kitana retrieves her fans as a pack of Tarkatan, Shokan, and Osh-Tekk warriors swarm Shao Kahn and place him into the very stocks Kotal Kahn was in)

Liu Kang: (Seeing this) I told you she wouldn't kill him. Justice trumps revenge.

Kung Lao: Fair enough. Once Kronika's beaten, I'll surrender the hat for a week.

(Meanwhile, we transition to where Kotal Kahn landed, as Jade is checking his wounds)

Jade: Do you feel anything?

Kotal Kahn: Below the waist, not very much.

Spyro: If I had to guess, you're this close to being paralyzed, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: Perhaps a fate I deserve. To be as defenseless as those I slaughtered unjustly.

Jade: I wouldn't call yourself defenseless yet. Not while I'm here at least.

Cynder: Nor while we stand here, Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: Even in spite of all I've done, you still trust me?

Spyro: (Holding his head while trying to suppress a temporal headache) Let's just say this timeline nonsense has given you a second chance. So don't waste it.

(At this point, we see Baraka, Sheeva, D'Vorah, and Kitana enter the picture)

Kotal Kahn: You needn't worry of that, Spyro.

Kitana: The battle is over. Shao Kahn has been captured, the throne is secure.

Kotal Kahn: Baraka, Sheeva, I have not served any of you well. And D'Vorah, I have misjudged you and your loyalty. Yet all of you still came to my aid in my moment of greatest need. For this, you have my eternal gratitude.

Baraka: We are not in need of charity. We shall share in Outworld's rule.

Kotal Kahn: Sadly, that is not my decision to make any longer. My actions have now shown me I am unfit to reign as Kahn. I let my anger get the better of me, and Outworld was almost lost to it. Now, I pass the title to someone more worthy than I.

(With that, Kotal Kahn points directly at Kitana, indicating her as his successor)

Kitana: Me?

Kotal Kahn: Yes, you. You who have done what I never could, and united Outworld. The throne is yours now, Kitana Kahn.

(The whole of the Koliseum falls silent for a moment, as if nobody knows what to do with this information, but then, Cynder speaks up)

Cynder: Hail Kitana, Kahn of Outworld!

(Seeing the idea, Spyro joins in)

Spyro: Hail Kitana, Kahn of Outworld!

(And just like that, everyone in the Koliseum, even the allies of Earthrealm, join in, hailing Kitana as the new Kahn, bolstering her confidence enough to reply)

Kitana: Kotal, I am humbled. (To the entire Koliseum) From this moment forward, may all of Outworld's people fight together, and may nothing rend them asunder!

(With Kitana's proclamation, the crowd erupts into uproarious cheers, allowing us to focus in on Kung Lao and Liu Kang)

Kung Lao: (Taking off his hat) Looks like Kitana is officially out of your league, Liu Kang.

(With the celebration concluded, we transition back to the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden, where everyone has gathered for the next part of the mission, even Kotal Kahn has made it, despite being on crutches.)

Cynder: At least now Outworld's armies aren't at Kronika's beck and call.

Spyro: Now we just need to find Kronika's hideout, and rescue Sonya and the other Johnny Cage.

Hanzo Hasashi: I believe I can help in that first regard. Do you know of Kharon?

Sub-Zero: Of course! Kharon!

Spyro: Who's Kharon?

Hanzo Hasashi: The master of the ancient ship of the dead. Sub-Zero and I both met him during our time as Revenants.

Sub-Zero: His one job, transport condemned souls to the Netherrealm using the space between all the Realms.

Hanzo Hasashi: If anyone knows where Kronika is headquartered, it's him.

Cynder: Do you think he'll be willing to help?

Hanzo Hasashi: I would say it's worth a shot.

Cynder: Alright then. You two prep to head out and test this plan. Let me know when you're ready. I plan to join you.

Sub-Zero: It will be an honor to fight alongside you again.

Cassie Cage: Not that the armies of Outworld aren't good enough, but I still don't think we have enough manpower for this.

Liu Kang: You can leave that to us. We head out to aid in preparations for the Shaolin to join our battle.

Kitana: I will return to Outworld with the others and begin preparing our forces.

Cassie Cage: Meanwhile, the rest of us will go and secure Mom.

Spyro: That may not be the best move, Cassie. Kronika's actions have shown she's weaker than we might think. Else why would she need to steal Earthrealm's Jinsei?

Jacqui Briggs: So you think she's still building power.

Spyro: With the Dragon Grotto sealed off, Kronika's going to need another power source of equal strength.

Jax: I think I know just where she's heading.

Cynder: And where's that, Jax?

Jax: It's back on Shang Tsung's Island, they call it the Well of Souls. I saw it when I was held captive there during the first tournament.

Cynder: Okay then. Jax, Jacqui, Cyrax, I'll go with you and check out Shang Tsung's Island.

Spyro: Meanwhile, I'll go with Cassie to secure Sonya and the other Johnny Cage.

Cynder: Be careful out there. If either Sonya or the other Johnny Cage die in this, Cassie will cease to exist.

Spyro: You know me, Cynder. I'm nothing if not careful.

(And just as things appear to be going well, Raiden shows up)

Spyro: What do you want, Raiden?

Raiden: I simply wish to be involved in this battle to save Earthrealm.

Cynder: Funny, since you're the one who started this mess.

Spyro: And made it worse.

Raiden: I have knowledge of things beyond the Realms, yet I am sidelined by two dragons from another world?

Spyro: You've been sidelined because I can't trust you!

Raiden: What have I done to earn this?!

Spyro: For one, you caused all this!

Raiden: That version of myself and I are completely different individuals!

Cynder: Yet you did tell Liu Kang and Kung Lao that if time hadn't been messed with, they'd still be dead right now!

Raiden: That timeline is one of many, and we are not on that path right now!

Cynder: Who told you that? Cetrion?!

(As this argument goes on, Spyro starts to hold his head in intense pain, as his headaches are getting much, _much_ worse)

Raiden: Another one of his headaches? Impossible! I have detected no further timeline aberrations!

Spyro: This shouldn't be possible! There can't be this much chronal energy in this Realm! Even if 25 years of history are collapsing onto each other!

Raiden: (Getting an idea) Then this is how I shall aid you. I shall consult every source I know, and try to find the answer to these headaches of yours.

Spyro: (Irritated) If it gets you out of our way, that's fine by me.

(With that Raiden vanishes in a flash of lightning)

Cynder: They're that bad?

Spyro: They've gone from a dull roar to a screaming migraine.

Cynder: Perhaps you should sit this one out then.

Spyro: No. I've got this. (Collapses from the pain) Okay, I don't have this.

Cynder: Tell you what. You go with Cyrax and the Briggs Family to Shang Tsung's Island. The sea air might calm your head. I'll go with Cassie and rescue Kano's captives.

Spyro: (Amidst the pain) Probably a good idea. Let's get moving.

(With that, the groups disperse as our tale ends for today)

**Well that was a very action packed chapter! And yes, I couldn't have one dragon take on Shao Kahn alone. It had to be a duel against him. And nobody could have finished him off but Kitana. As to why I didn't have Shao Kahn die, I figured if he lived, his followers would declare him a martyr and fight back more to avenge him. Anyways, things are about to heat up. Next time: Rescue Mission! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	10. Rule 1: Don't Talk About Fight Club

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin! Last time, the battle against Shao Kahn went down. The former tyrant of Outworld was kept from the throne, and rather than reclaim it himself, Kotal Kahn ceded the throne to Kitana. Now with Outworld's forces secured, attention can be turned to rescuing Sonya and the younger Johnny Cage, which Cassie and Cynder are on their way to do. So, how's this going to go down? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the rafters over a pit strewn with litter and what appear to be some human remains, and barred across chain link fence. This place, clearly some kind of illegal fight club, all looked over by the twin Kanos. There are two individuals currently fighting in the ring right now, but we can't make out their faces, as instead we focus on Cassie Cage and Cynder, up in the rafters, observing the scene.)

Cassie Cage: Looks like we're in the right place. (Looking at the ring through binoculars) Got eyes on Mom.

Cynder: Why am I not surprised Kano, either of them, would run a place like this...

Cassie Cage: (Looking over at Cynder) Sounds like you've got experience dealing with illegal fight clubs.

Cynder: It's a really long story. And one we don't have time to tell.

Cassie Cage: (Seeing its a sensitive topic) Say no more.

(At this point, Cassie cage notices something odd about Sonya's opponent, he appears to be someone she knows, evidenced by the tomahawk strapped to his belt)

Cassie Cage: Holy shit, is that...? (Making sure her binoculars aren't broken, or that her mind isn't.) It is! It's Nightwolf!

Cynder: Nightwolf?

Cassie Cage: Old ally of Mom's. Chosen warrior of the Matoka. Since he's not a Revenant, I'm going to guess it's his past self. But... what's he doing here?

Cynder: My guess, he got captured by Kano at some point after the timeline's merged.

Cassie Cage: I thought Raiden said he didn't detect anymore timeline aberrations.

Cynder: If I had to guess, he either knew about Nightwolf and didn't plan to tell us, or he just outright lied.

Cassie Cage: This complicates the mission.

Cynder: Not really. If Nightwolf is an ally, we'll get him out of here too.

Cassie Cage: Alright then. Let's get down there.

Cynder: No chance, Cassie. This one's too dangerous for you. If Sonya or Johnny dies, you stop existing. Leave this one to me. Stay up here and wait for my signal.

(With that, Cynder melts into the shadows as Cassie Cage continues her observation of the scene. Meanwhile, we transition to down in the pit, where Nightwolf and Sonya are at least faking a brawl to keep the twin Kanos from killing them)

Sonya: You've still got it, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Coming from a warrior like you, that means something.

(Just as the false brawl is about to continue, Cynder rises up out of the shadows, stepping between Sonya and Nightwolf)

Sonya: Cynder?

Cynder: Sorry to keep you waiting, had to get Shao Kahn under control.

Sonya: How'd that go?

Cynder: Shao is not Kahn again, that's for sure. Though neither is Kotal.

Nightwolf: Shao Kahn has been dethroned? Thank the Great Spirit for that. Who took his place?

Cynder: Currently, Kitana Kahn reigns, since Kotal Kahn abdicated in light of recent events.

Nightwolf: Kitana? A wise decision on his part.

Sonya: On that, we couldn't agree more.

(At this point, the Kanos finally notice Cynder has arrive)

Young Kano: Well, looks like the literal black dragon came back for Round Two!

Cynder: Save your breath, Kano. You won't have much of it left once I'm done with you.

Kano: Well, this one's got some fire in her! Let's see if we can't dash that.

Cynder: Sonya, Nightwolf, you guys try to find a way out of this ring. I'll handle whatever they've got coming.

Young Kano: Oh, you're going to like this then. Its time for the host's pick match. And since there's two of us now, we each get a pick.

Kano: Normally I'd yield the first opponent to the younger me, but not this time. Because if there's one thing we Black Dragons know, there's no fun in a fair fight.

(And just as Kano gets the words out of his mouth, a side wall of the pit opens, allowing in Kabal, and an individual who greatly resembles Nightwolf, only clearly is not alive)

Kabal: So she's the one who burns me is here?

Kano: Burn you? She goes full black ops on you!

Revenant Nightwolf: (Seeing Kano's intent) By the time we found you, you were this close to death.

Kano: Thankfully I was able to patch you back together. Well, as much of you as I could anyways.

Revenant Nightwolf: Sadly we were never able to confirm if it was Sonya or the dragon.

Kabal: (Now enraged) Doesn't matter, they're both dead!

Young Kano: (Covering the microphone for the speaker system) Is that really how it happened?

Kano: No. But he's motivated now, isn't he?

(With that, Cynder gives a signal to Sonya and Nightwolf, confirming they have an exit, but before they can get through it, Kabal rushes in and body checks Cynder to the floor. While he makes his way to confront her, Revenant Nightwolf menaces Sonya and his past self.)

Kabal: Time for a bit of pre-emptive justice.

Cynder: I'm not the one who does that to you, Kabal. I only appeared in this realm two days ago!

Kabal: Kano wouldn't lie to me.

(Now Cynder gets her time in the ring, as she takes on Kabal. While Kabal is fast, he's not as experienced as his present counterpart, and is easily knocked out by Cynder)

Cynder: News flash, every word out of his mouth is deception.

(With Kabal unconscious on the floor, Cynder turns her attention to Revenant Nightwolf, who is currently fighting his past counterpart)

Nightwolf: Kano nearly destroyed the last shred of identity the Matoka had left!

Revenant Nightwolf: Through us last I checked. And look at the power it brought us!

Nightwolf: The mantle of Nightwolf is one of protection, not of war! You disgrace the Great Spirit and everything we stand for!

Revenant Nightwolf: _I_ disgrace us, Grey Cloud? I am trying to save us! Kronika has agreed to ensure the Matoka never fall to colonization! If I must work alongside Kano to achieve this, then so be it.

(At this point, Cynder leaps into the fray, headbutting Revenant Nightwolf to the ground)

Cynder: I may not know much about your Great Spirit, but even I can tell she is disappointed in you.

Revenant Nightwolf: Stay out of affairs that you have no place in, beast.

(Revenant Nightwolf is a strong opponent, as the power of the Great Spirit has no doubt been replaced by Quan Chi's curse, but even so, Cynder perseveres, and Revenant Nightwolf falls)

Cynder: You don't deserve your mantle.

(This insult seems to have spurred rage in Revenant Nightwolf, who gets back up and charges at Cynder, only to be stopped when Nightwolf throws a tomahawk into his chest, which Cynder uses as a point of leverage to stab Revenant Nightwolf through the skull with her tail blade, pulling it loose as she lands, killing Revenant Nightwolf)

Nightwolf: (Removing his tomahawk from Revenant Nightwolf's chest) Your disgrace ends here.

Kano: Wow. I have to say, I've been doing this for 30 years now, and that had to be the absolute best fight we've ever had down here!

Cynder: Enough games, Kano! We're not fighting for your amusement! You want a battle, get in here and fight us yourself!

Young Kano: As fun as it sounds to kick your ass, the next opponent we've got set up, he's real beaut.

(With that, we see exactly who the Kanos have planned, as Young Johnny Cage, a little battered and bruised but still alive, gets thrown into the ring at Cynder's feet)

Kano: You want to get out of here? Then the toll is Hollywood's life.

Sonya: (Helping Young Johnny Cage to his feet) Cut the horse shit Kano, we're not fighting Cage!

Kano: You'd better, else the whole lot of you are going to die!

Cynder: I know your type, Kano. You'll kill us regardless!

Kano: Caught me there.

Young Kano: Give a good fight and we'll make your deaths mostly painless.

Young Johnny Cage: (Seeing something in the rafters, then weakly) I know all three of you have wanted to punch me in the face at one point. So here's your opportunity.

Nightwolf: And give them the satisfaction of watching us fight like dogs? That won't happen.

Young Johnny Cage: (Looking to Cynder specifically) They're going to kill us anyways, so the least we can do is buy some time to find another way out of here. So will one of you quit being a diva and hit me already?!

(At this point, Cynder realizes Young Johnny Cage has seen Cassie Cage up in the rafters. Cassie Cage, having seen this as well, gives a signal to Cynder that she's ready to go whenever. Sonya meanwhile has seen that Cynder has a plan, and punches Young Johnny Cage in the nose. Meanwhile, Cynder pretends to circle the battlefield, Nightwolf by her side, until she flares her wings, which Cassie Cage interprets as the signal, setting off explosives in the corner, allowing Special Forces troopers to storm in while she drops down from the rafters and starts taking out the Black Dragon guards trying to rush them. Meanwhile, Sonya and Young Johnny Cage are trying to kick open the gate, until Young Erron Black shoots the lock off, before almost shooting Young Johnny Cage, a shot Cynder stops by tail whipping Young Erron Black's gun out of his hands.)

Cynder: (To Sonya) You guys get out of here! I'll handle the cowboy.

Young Johnny Cage: Don't need to tell me twice. (Clutching his side) Definitely should follow your advice about my spleen

Sonya: (Standing by Cynder's side) Like hell I'm just standing around while these Black Dragon creeps get away.

(Seeing Sonya can't be convinced to leave yet, Cynder looks to Nightwolf, who gets the message and starts helping Young Johnny Cage out of the arena and into Special Forces custody before saving Cassie Cage from a Black Dragon sniper by throwing a tomahawk into his face)

Cassie Cage: Thanks, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Not a problem. Now let's see if we can't fix this Black Dragon problem.

(While this is going on we transition back to the arena, where Sonya and Cynder are battling Young Erron Black)

Young Erron Black: Well this is going to be a real thrill. Not only am I bagging the legendary Sonya Blade, but it looks like the Black Dragon is finally going to get that mascot I recommended.

Cynder: Like hell, Erron Black.

(Now Young Erron Black challenges Cynder for the third time, and just like last time, he gets knocked out faster than you can imagine thanks to some help from Sonya.)

Cynder: Three strikes, stay out.

(With Young Erron Black down, Cassie Cage opens the entrance to the ring, with Nightwolf carrying an injured Young Johnny Cage not far behind her)

Cassie Cage: (Handing Sonya a pair of weaponized gloves) We need a med evac, but we're going to have to fight our way to the drop zone.

Cynder: Do we ever not?

Cassie Cage: Good point.

Sonya: Alright then, let's get out of here!

(With that, the team runs for the exit, taking out Black Dragon goons as they go, but just as they manage to escape, Kano appears with a minigun)

Kano: And where do you think you're going?!

Cassie Cage: Take cover!

(Kano begins firing into the crowd, getting a good shot in on Cassie Cage while everyone else makes it to safety behind a truck. As the bullets stop flying while the gun cools down, Cynder prepares to fight Kano one last time.)

Cassie Cage: (Seeing what Cynder is up to) No chance, Cynder. It's too dangerous!

Sonya: (Activating her gloves) For one, maybe.

Cassie Cage: And that's even worse!

Cynder: No worries, Cassie. I'll make sure things go right this time.

(By the time they have their plan, Kano has nearly made it to the truck, at which point Cynder uses her Wind element to blow the minigun from Kano's hands as Sonya leaps down off the top of the truck, punching Kano square in the face, prompting him to flee the scene. But as Sonya and Cynder give chase, Young Kano leaps in and takes out Sonya, knocking her to the ground just as Cynder can rejoin the battle)

Young Kano: One thing I love about this future? You're dead, and I outlived you.

Kano: Too bad those Netherrealm stiffs did you in rather than me.

Young Kano: Looks like we get a do-over then.

Cynder: (Stepping in front of Sonya) You want her, you go through me.

Kano and Young Kano: Gladly.

(With that, Cynder fights off both Kanos, while Sonya gets back to her feet and aids in the battle. During this, Sonya realizes that any damage inflicted to Young Kano immediately becomes apparent to Kano, and starts kicking him in the gut repeatedly. But as this gets old for him, Kano attempts to blast Sonya with his eye, only for Cynder to knock him out with a blow straight to the eye, leaving Sonya to tie him down just as Young Kano gets back up)

Cynder: Here's a news flash for you. With both of you here, your existence is not assured.

(Now the battle begins, Cynder against Young Kano. Apparently Kano's younger self was over-reliant on his cyber eye, which gives Cynder one hell of an opening to take him down.)

Cynder: Time to end this madness.

(With that, Cynder grabs Young Kano by the throat, just as Kano arrives, having beaten Cassie Cage and Nightwolf, holding Young Johnny Cage with a knife to his stomach)

Kano: Now this is a hell of a pickle. Can you snap my neck before Pretty Boy gets gutted? And don't forget. This is two for one. If he dies, so does your friend over there!

Cynder: (Laughing) Good thing it's two _against_ one as well. (Holding Young Kano to the sky) Lieutenant? This one's all yours.

(With that, Sonya leaps back into the fray, and shoots Young Kano through his non-cyber eye, killing him instantly and causing a giant hole to appear in Kano's face.)

Kano: No... It can't be...!

Cynder: (Stepping right up to Kano) Hasta la vista, baby.

(Now with all the righteous fury she can muster, Cynder grabs a hold of Kano's cyber eye, and rips it clean out of his skull, leaving him blind as he fades into sand, removed eye and all. And when we turn around, we see Sonya has ripped out Young Kano's cyber eye.)

Sonya: It's over. At last.

(As the scene settles down a bit, we see Cynder and Sonya tending to their wounded comrades, Cynder handling Cassie Cage and Nightwolf while Sonya bandages up Young Johnny Cage)

Cynder: Just got word to Spyro and the others. They're nearing Shang Tsung's Island as we speak.

Cassie Cage: Here's hoping they can stop Kronika from getting Shang Tsung's soul collection.

(Now we focus in on Sonya and Young Johnny Cage specifically)

Young Johnny Cage: Now that was a sweet finish. I'm totally stealing that for my next flick.

Sonya: You're actually working on that time headache plot?

Young Johnny Cage: With a bit of work, it's box office gold!

(As Sonya finishes bandaging his arm and starts to leave, Young Johnny Cage starts seeing what his future self was talking about back at the Special Forces base, and turns back to Sonya)

Young Johnny Cage: How about we do dinner sometime? You know, as thanks for saving my life, and, to apologize for me being, well, me? (Thinking he's coming on too strong) No pressure, or romance, or anything like that... just...

(Despite Sonya's silence, we can tell she's taking him up on that offer, just as she spots something out of the corner of her eye)

Sonya: What the heck is that?!

(At this point we see it, or rather, him. Geras has entered the fray, crushing the heads of Special Forces operatives left and right)

Cynder: Geras. Spyro's told me all about him. You guys get out of here. I'll handle him.

(With that, Cynder steps up to Geras, prepared to battle him)

Cynder: That's far enough, Geras!

Geras: Cynder, the Terror of the Skies. Puppet of Purple Dragons, good and evil alike.

Cynder: No longer.

Geras: Do not deny what you are, and always have been.

(Now thoroughly enraged, Cynder battles Geras. Despite Geras having the nigh invulnerability advantage, Cynder still has him floored in under a minute)

Cynder: This is your last warning. Exit this battle immediately.

(Despite her threat, Geras gets back up and is about to kill Cynder, just as Sonya spears him through the side with a forklift, before Cassie Cage throws two explosive charges at Geras' feet while he's pinned to a wall)

Sonya: If this doesn't kill him I don't know what will!

(With Geras pinned and primed to detonate, Cynder, Sonya and Cassie Cage head for the hills, just as the charges explode, knocking everyone to the ground. As Cynder picks herself up, we focus in on Sonya and Cassie Cage.)

Sonya: You alright?

Cassie Cage: I'll be fine. My family's full of tough stock.

Sonya: (With a chuckle, realizing she means her) Listen, about what I said to you and Spyro back at base, that mission in the Netherrealm. It was... unfair of me. You've turned out to be a damn fine soldier. Seeing the person you become makes me almost proud I end up with Cage. Almost.

Cassie Cage: Trust me, Spyro and I both wish we could do that mission over.

Sonya: It may not have been easy finding out a possible method of my death, but after re-reading it, I have no complaints for either of you. You followed orders and saved your squad, and Spyro definitely proved worthy of my trust. I'm just glad my sacrifice saved Earthrealm, and you, from another war.

Cassie Cage: Weird, Raiden said something similar and Spyro socked him for it.

Sonya: Your Raiden was a jerk, so I get that. But the other Raiden was right. While things will not go back to how they were, we don't need them to. Choosing our own destiny and all that.

(And with that, mother and daughter have made up, but not before the remnants of what was Geras appear to start moving, which Nightwolf sees)

Nightwolf: Sonya, we've got trouble!

Cynder: (Seeing what Nightwolf sees) Oh crap! Spyro wasn't kidding! We've got to get out of here! Everybody evacuate, NOW!

(And before Geras can reform, everybody is out of there as we transition to Kronika's Keep, where Revenant Liu Kang personally stands guard while Kronika rewinds time. Ultimately, he can't help but sneak a peek at the Hourglass.)

Kronika: I know you're trying to see into the Sands, Liu Kang. That's not how it works.

Revenant Liu Kang: My apologies, Lady Kronika.

Kronika: (Changing the subject) Geras has failed. And your fellow Revenant, Nightwolf, is dead. (Sensing Revenant Liu Kang needs to say something) Speak your mind, Liu Kang.

Revenant Liu Kang: We've lost Outworld's forces with Shao Kahn's capture, and now that Kano is dead the Black Dragon are out of the picture as well.

Kronika: You needn't worry about our forces, Liu Kang. The Cyber Lin Kuei and the Netherrealm still stand ready. And Shao Kahn and Kano have served their purpose. Distracting everyone from Shang Tsung's Island, where our most important work rests.

Revenant Liu Kang: That place? What could anyone possibly need there?

Kronika: The art of Timecraft requires a large amount of chronal energy. Souls act as a perfect vessel of this energy, capturing every second they were alive.

Revenant Liu Kang: And Shang Tsung _collected_ them. Now I see where this is going.

Kronika: His Well of Souls, a destiny I personally crafted for him should I ever have need of it, remains untouched in the depths of his island. With that collection of souls, I shall have enough power to usher in the New Era.

Revenant Liu Kang: (With a dread smile) Even so, I would humbly request to send some of the Netherrealm's finest to aid in securing them.

Kronika: (Realizing exactly who Revenant Liu Kang intends to send) An excellent suggestion Liu Kang. She will do nicely.

(With a bow, Revenant Liu Kang leaves the Hourglass chamber to send for whomever he was speaking of as our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good place to wrap up. I bet none of you expected me to throw Nightwolf into the mix! After not knowing what happened to Revenant Nightwolf, and realizing there were ways to get some of the DLC characters in, I figured I would do so, but only for the DLC characters that are Mortal Kombat characters. So don't go expecting Spawn, the Terminator, or the Joker to enter this battle. But you can expect Shang Tsung and Sindel to show up as the story continues. Next time, we finally get to Shang Tsung's Island. Will Spyro and company have enough power to stop Kronika from getting the Well of Souls? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	11. A Family Affair

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin! Last time, Cynder and the Special Forces rescued Kano's captives, including a surprise encounter with Nightwolf, taking out both Kanos in the process. And while this is happening, Spyro is accompanying the Briggs family and Cyrax to Shang Tsung's Island. So what's going to happen? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes on a heavily armed battleship in the middle of the ocean, where Spyro is shown transfusing Aether into Cyrax, keeping his soul overpowering the Cyber Lin Kuei network's destruction, with Jacqui Briggs scanning the skyline as Jax joins everyone on the bow of the ship)

Jax: So how's the view?

Jacqui Briggs: No sign of a mystical barrier.

Jax: Trust me, when it hits you, you'll know.

Spyro: We'll keep our eyes pealed.

Jacqui Briggs: (To Jax) You feeling okay?

Jax: Strangely, I'm feeling in control. Probably for the first time in ages.

Spyro: Trust me, Jax. I get the feeling. We both got into our wars at the deep end. Only you got tossed in and I jumped.

Jax: Fair enough, but I guess knowing what's possibly going to happen to me, it finally feels like I came up for air. But like Raiden said, things are going to end differently this time.

Jacqui Briggs: I don't mean to sound evil, but I hope they don't end _too_ differently.

Spyro: Why's that?

Jacqui Briggs: All those horrible things that happen to dad? That's how he met and fell in love with my mother. If these things don't happen, you two may not meet. I might not exist.

Jax: Jacqui, you're not just some fluke of the timeline. I may not get all this cosmic bullshit, but I know that you are here for a reason.

Spyro: On that we all agree. I sense greatness in you and Cassie both. Not just anyone could pick up your parents' legacies.

(And just as this moment of reassurance sets in, a green fog appears on the surrounding sea, surrounding a large island)

Jax: Heads up. Shang Tsung's Island, dead ahead.

(As the fog creeps all around the ship, the state of the Island is made known. Wrecked ships are strewn about the coastline, the ruins of two large statues, likely of Shang Tsung himself, lay half submerged. The gate marking the entrance to the dock is overgrown with ivy and vines. And in front of it all, a crumbling symbol of a dragon's head dominates the skyline)

Jax: Here we go again.

Cyrax: You can say that again.

(With the scene established, the battleship docks, and the team disembarks, immediately making their way to a walkway surrounded by statues of Mortal Kombat's initial roster marking the entrance to Shang Tsung's fortress. And as they enter, the courtyard is in ruins, with the partially mummified corpses of Shaolin monks and the bodies of previous kombatants scattered around the courtyard and hanging from the ceiling of the entryway as a grim decor. Amongst them we can pick out a man in a motion capture suit, an individual dressed like Scorpion but purple instead of yellow, and a giant being with a smaller one stuck to its back.)

Spyro: Was it always this creepy here?

Jax: Not even close. When I was here for the tournament, there had to have been thousands of people here. (Noting the corpses) And these guys were _way_ younger.

Cyrax: Feels like only yesterday, doesn't it? What happened to this place?

Jacqui Briggs: Guess Shang Tsung's death took this place with it.

(At this point, Spyro looks around, hearing what sounds like monks chanting something)

Spyro: Do you guys hear that?

Jacqui Briggs: I don't hear anything. This place must be getting to you.

Cyrax: I can confirm, there's only ambient noise. Maybe that's what you're hearing?

Spyro: No, it sounds like these monks are chanting something.

Jax: How? They're dead!

Spyro: (Holding his head) I must be hallucinating.

Jacqui Briggs: (Examining a tablet with a tracker open on it) Nobody's here but us. Guess we didn't need stealth.

(And just as she says that, a strange vortex of green energy starts swirling around, before consolidating into the image of a man in green and black, a very familiar individual. Shang Tsung has arrived, sending everyone into defensive positions)

Shang Tsung: Welcome to my island, travellers.

Jax: I thought you said Shang Tsung was dead!

Jacqui Briggs: (Checking her scanner) I'm not getting anything.

Spyro: If I had to guess, this is his version of a no trespassing sign.

Shang Tsung: If you are seeing this message, then it means I have been betrayed, most likely by Shao Kahn or Quan Chi, and have died. You are welcome to explore. If you are able to find my greatest secret, you may have it. Assuming you pass the challenge of course.

(And just as quickly as it appeared, Shang Tsung's message vanishes into the green energy it formed from.)

Cyrax: Well _that_ wasn't creepy at all.

Spyro: Speak for yourself, Cyrax.

(Just when it appears the danger has passed, Jacqui Briggs' radar starts going off)

Jax: What's happening?!

Jacqui Briggs: Pair of bogeys heading our way. One's moving really fast!

(And just like that, something appears and starts circling the quartet of heroes. Spyro, recognizing his opponent, backs up strategically, and drops his tail right into the object's path, tripping it up, revealing Revenant Kabal, along with Revenant Jade once she comes out of hiding.)

Revenant Kabal: Looks like Kronika was right about someone coming here.

Spyro: (Analyzing the scene) Jacqui, Cyrax, you guys handle Jade's Revenant.

Jax: Looks like its us against Kabal.

Revenant Kabal: Well well, if it isn't Jax Briggs. We were partners under Quan Chi. Why not have a second go at that?

Jax: Wrong Jax, Kabal. I've never been a Revenant, and I don't plan to.

Revenant Kabal: (Seeing Spyro) Don't think I've forgotten our encounter in the Bone Temple.

Spyro: I remember. As much as you don't remember your oath to protect and serve the public.

Revenant Kabal: That Kabal is long dead.

Spyro: I'm not so sure. Let's see if we can't do something about that.

(With that, Spyro and Jax start their brawl with Revenant Kabal. As Jax punches his face in for the seventh time, Spyro headbutts Revenant Kabal out of Jax's grip, almost knocking the speedy fighter to the ground.)

Spyro: Time to test my theory.

(As Kabal is about to fall over, but continually isn't doing so, Spyro walks up to him, Aether coursing through his veins, leaving Jax confused)

Jax: What exactly are you trying to do? Re-power his soul like you did Cyrax?

Spyro: I can't restore Kabal's soul, since Quan Chi is dead, but he was one of your allies when Outworld invaded. At least if Jacqui's history lesson is correct, that is.

Jax: I'm thinking he can't remember it.

Spyro: If my hypothesis is right, he just might.

(With that, Spyro channels Aether into his front paws and places them on either side of Revenant Kabal's head, sending the energy through his system, causing him great pain as Kabal's appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 flashes before his eyes, finally recalling what happened before Quan Chi enslaved him. And after a few minutes of this, Spyro releases his grip, giving Revenant Kabal a minute to recover.)

Revenant Kabal: Wha... what did you do to me?

Spyro: Broke the seal Quan Chi placed on you.

Revenant Kabal: Wait, you were able to restore me?!

Spyro: No. With the sorcerer dead, I couldn't restore your soul. I was just able to restore your memories.

Revenant Kabal: My god... what have I done?

Spyro: The past is of no concern now, Kabal.

Revenant Kabal: Even so, I have to make up for what I've done.

(At this point, we see Revenant Jade has completely knocked Cyrax to the ground and is beating the tar out of Jacqui Briggs)

Revenant Kabal: And it looks like now's my opportunity!

(With that, Revenant Kabal dashes straight into Revenant Jade, hook swords first, while Spyro and Jax tend to Jacqui Briggs and Cyrax.)

Revenant Jade: You dare betray us, Kabal?

Revenant Kabal: News-flash Jade, the real Kabal is back. Not the puppet you knew.

Revenant Jade: Very well then.

(With her declaration known, Revenant Jade pulls out her staff, charges it with soul energy and slams it into the ground)

Revenant Jade: In the name of Shinnok, I command you to RISE!

(As energy flows through the ground, the Shaolin corpses, as well as those hanging from the courtyard entrance rise and join Revenant Jade, surrounding Spyro and company.)

Revenant Jade: You will not interrupt Kronika's work, even if I have to kill all of you.

Spyro: We're not here to interrupt, we're here to stop this dead in its tracks.

Jax: Kronika's not getting her hands on the Well of Souls!

Revenant Jade: As much as I'd like to teach you a lesson myself, there's still work to be done. So I'll have my other associate handle you.

(With that, Revenant Jade hits the end of her staff against the ground, as if to summon someone, and she does, a Revenant clad in violet, with ridiculously long silver hair with a black stripe down the center)

Revenant Sindel: Well, well, well. Jackson Briggs. I'd say it's good to see you again, if it were.

Revenant Kabal: We're screwed.

Spyro: And why do you say that?

Revenant Kabal: That's Sindel we're dealing with. She's the best Outworld has to offer in terms of military force.

Spyro: (Analyzing the scene as Revenant Jade leaves) You guys handle the zombies. Sindel's mine.

Revenant Kabal: Good call. I'm not messing with her again!

(As the others go to town on the Shaolin and Kombatant zombies, Spyro stares down Sindel)

Spyro: Shao Kahn murdered Jerrod in cold blood simply because he wanted to rape you, he stole your kingdom from you and your daughter. What would Kitana think of you fighting on the same side as him!?

Revenant Sindel: Shao Kahn was a preferable alternative to that bleeding heart Jerrod. As for Kitana, she has too much of her father in her.

Spyro: In Jerrod's case, I'd say that's a good thing.

(Now the battle begins, Spyro vs Revenant Sindel. The Revenant queen is a formidable combatant, but Spyro defeats her, just barely)

Spyro: Let's see if I can't restore the real you.

(With this, Spyro attempts the same technique he just tried on Revenant Kabal, and just like before, Sindel's time from before the her first appearance in the new timeline flashes before her eyes, her murder of Jerrod, as well as her eventual regret of letting Shao Kahn conquer Edenia, the same incident which led her to take her own life, and within minutes, Revenant Sindel has ceased floating and starts to recover her memory)

Revenant Sindel: What... what have I done?

Spyro: No time to explain, Sindel. I'll get you caught up later. Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry.

(Seeing the army of zombies attacking the others. Spyro and Revenant Sindel rush into action to fight off the corpses. And after a few minutes, the now sextet of heroes has the army defeated.)

Revenant Kabal: (Completely stunned) I never would have thought I'd see the day. You got Sindel on our side.

Spyro: Trust me, it wasn't easy. There was a lot of magic cloaking Sindel's memories.

Revenant Sindel: That'll happen when Quan Chi revives you, twice.

Jacqui Briggs: Now that the handshakes and how do you do's are finished, we have to get to the Well of Souls before Jade does. If I saw the diagrams correctly, it's supposed to be underground.

Jax: Then I know just where to go. We'll have to take a shortcut through Goro's Lair.

Spyro: Good think Kotal killed him then, one less threat we'll have to deal with.

(With that, Jax leads the team to a door on the other side of the courtyard, opening it to reveal a torch lit cavern, one of which Jax lights a cigar off of as they get further down)

Spyro: Jax, are you sure you know where you're going?

Jax: To be honest, no. Shang Tsung kept me down here during the first tournament. And my memory of it is a bit hazy, given I was beat to hell and back. But, it should be near here.

(Within moments, the team reaches the main room of Goro's Lair, where the Shokan Prince himself can be seen seated dead upon his throne. And in one corner of the immense room, an ornately decorated well with green energy rising from it and what looks like a crown floating in it's center.)

Jacqui Briggs: Looks like we're at our destination.

Jax: Five bucks says that crown is what Kronika's after.

Revenant Sindel: Then you'll be paid. Liu Kang's Revenant sent us after it.

Cyrax: It looks like it's drawing in the souls.

Spyro: Let's get it out of here before the guard shows up.

(Suddenly, the dark figure of Bi-Han rises from the shadows generated by the Well)

Bi-Han: I never left.

Spyro: I'm guessing you're Bi-Han, the one who's tail Cynder kicked at the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly.

Bi-Han: A battle I correct today...

(With that, Bi-Han dissolves into the shadows, and before long, shadow copies of himself are surrounding the entire team. After a few minutes of fighting, the copies overwhelm the entire group, containing them as the real Bi-Han appears next to Goro's corpse)

Bi-Han: A pity the pretender to the shadows was unable to come. But she shall soon join you all in death.

Spyro: Not a chance, shadow-man!

(With that, Spyro breaks free of the copies restraining him and approaches the real Bi-Han, ready to brawl)

Spyro: From what Cynder's told me, you're a lightweight. Should be easy to take you down.

Bi-Han: Do not underestimate me. It shall be your demise.

(Now Spyro gets his turn to beat up Bi-Han. And just like with Cynder, the former Sub-Zero falls quickly)

Spyro: Should've stayed dead, Bi-Han. Now to get that crown.

(Just as Spyro approaches the well, the figure of Shang Tsung appears again, right in front of the Well of Souls.)

Shang Tsung: Congratulations, you have located my greatest secret. As I said before, it is yours if you can pass the challenge. Defeat the crown's guardian, and it is yours

Spyro: Guardian?! Bi-Han is down and there's nobody else down here!

(In a moment of genuine surprise, the apparent illusion of Shang Tsung fires a bolt of soul energy, separating Spyro from his team)

Shang Tsung: Apparently you have forgotten about the messenger.

Spyro: Wait... you're alive!? How is this possible?!

Shang Tsung: I cannot reveal all of my secrets. But I will say it involves Ermac and a bit of dust.

Spyro: What's your game, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: You wish to claim this crown? You must defeat me in Mortal Kombat.

Spyro: I'm getting really sick of fighting for one day. Let's make this quick, I've got a hell of a temporal headache.

(Now Spyro battles the unexpected foe that is the revived Shang Tsung. Despite the sorcerer's experience in battle, garnered from warriors souls, Spyro has him on the mat almost instantly)

Spyro: Now if it's not too much to ask, I'm taking the crown.

Shang Tsung: Congratulations my friend, you have proven yourself worthy of using Kronika's crown against her.

Spyro: Wait, how do you know this is meant for Kronika?

Shang Tsung: I was aware Kronika made a contingency out of me. So I hope you teach her that nobody makes a puppet out of Shang Tsung.

Spyro: How do I know we can trust anything you say?

Shang Tsung: You don't. And that's what makes it fun.

(With that, Shang Tsung fades into green mist, chuckling all the way, calling his revival into question.)

Jax: So, wait, was he alive or not?

Spyro: At this rate, I've got too much of a headache to tell or care. Let's just get the crown and get out of here.

(Just as Spyro is about to grab the crown, a familiar voice calls out)

?: Wait!

(With this the entire team turns around and goes into defensive positions, just as Jacqui Briggs sees the source of the voice, only illuminated by the faint light of a cigar.)

Jacqui Briggs: Dad?

(His identity revealed, Commander Briggs steps forward, revealing new prosthetic arms, very similar in design to armor worn by Kronika's minions)

Jacqui Briggs: Wait, how did you get here?

Jax: Something tells me this isn't a good omen.

Spyro: Wait a second, that armor, those arms, they're in Kronika's design!

Jacqui Briggs: Dad, what are you doing...?

Commander Briggs: Giving you the life you deserve.

Jax: By letting the universe get destroyed?!

Commander Briggs: Restarted, not destroyed. Jacqui, after everything that's happened, I realized I was never the father you needed. Your Ma was the only one holding me together.

Spyro: Even so, Jacqui has turned into an amazing young woman, and a hell of a soldier at that!

Commander Briggs: She wasn't supposed to have to _be_ a soldier! And if I hadn't fallen apart like I did, she wouldn't have been one.

Jacqui Briggs: That's not why I enlisted!

Commander Briggs: Please, Jacqui! I'm just trying to help you for once in my second life. So, please, just hand the crown over. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Spyro: (Pushing Commander Briggs back) Like it or not, you already have, Commander Briggs. Jacqui enlisted not because you weren't the father figure she needed, but because she wanted to be just like you. She idolized you! And yet here you are, making a deal that Kronika's not even going to keep! I never thought I could see someone stoop this low.

Commander Briggs: And what would you know about any of this, dragon?! You don't know...

Spyro: Don't give me that "you don't know my life" bull crap. I know you suffered, and still do. The road to hell may be paved with good intentions, but that's no reason to break your daughter's heart like this!

(Now Spyro, firmly angry at Commander Briggs at this point, starts savagely beating into his opponent. And after a few minutes, Spyro has Commander Briggs bested.)

Spyro: Trust me Commander, this brawl gives me no pleasure.

(As Spyro calms down, Jacqui Briggs runs forward and checks for Commander Briggs' pulse)

Jacqui Briggs: He's alive. Unconscious but alive.

Jax: This has to be the trippiest thing I've ever seen.

Jacqui Briggs: (Looking down at her unconscious father) I get the feeling.

Spyro: We can't leave him here, lest we forget Jade's Revenant is still here somewhere. Let's get the crown and get both of them out of here.

(Within moments, the team is back in the courtyard of Shang Tsung's palace, crown and Commander Briggs in hand, with the latter being held up by Revenant Kabal and Cyrax.)

Jax: Good riddance to this place, I say.

Jacqui Briggs: Couldn't agree more.

(And just as things appear to be going right, Revenant Jade reappears, blocking the exit)

Revenant Jade: And where do you think you're going?

Spyro: Wondered where you went off to. Time to finish you off.

(And just as Spyro is about to battle Revenant Jade again, a bright light shines in the sky, nearly blinding everyone, as Cetrion arrives)

Cetrion: Mortals! This battle is for naught. Surrender Kronika's crown and the elder Jackson Briggs, and no harm will come to you.

Spyro: We all know that's complete bull Cetrion.

Cetrion: I still do not understand you, Spyro. You and Mother both stand against Raiden, yet you stand against her as well.

Spyro: I don't side with wackos who destroy time.

Cetrion: Mother is simply trying to restore the balance Raiden has destroyed.

Spyro: Balance? You think any of this is balance?! Your mother has recruited at least five different agents of evil, yet only balances them against one being of good, that being Commander Briggs here. How is that balanced?!

Cetrion: The number of evil souls is meant to balance against my virtuous one, in place of my deceased brother Shinnok. Now please, stand down. Further resistance will only lead to your suffering.

Spyro: Like hell I'm standing down, let alone on the orders of Kronika's daughter! (To Jacqui Briggs) Get the crown and Commander Briggs out of here! We can't risk any more of Kronika's goons showing up!

Cetrion: (To Revenant Jade) Stop them!

(As his team starts running, and Revenant Jade starts closing in on them, Spyro begins his battle with Cetrion. While Cetrion may be a god, Spyro has the power of Aether on his side, and readily defeats the last of the Elder Gods with it.)

Spyro: Hypocrite.

(As Spyro prepares to stop Revenant Jade from harming his team, Cetrion gets back up)

Cetrion: You have been warned! You are dealing with things far beyond your understanding! I had no wish to harm you, but now you have forced my hand.

(With that, Cetrion slams her open palm into the ground, causing the very ground to break apart, and in the chaos, everyone except Spyro falls into the cracks, holding on by ledges within. And as this happens, the crown falls right next to Spyro somehow, as Commander Briggs gets back up, rejoining Cetrion)

Spyro: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Cetrion: Surrender the crown and their lives will be spared.

Jacqui Briggs: Don't give her the crown, Spyro! Get out of here!

Jax: We'll be okay, man! Go!

Cetrion: So what will you do, Spyro? Complete your mission, or save their lives?

Cyrax: You can't let her get the crown!

Revenant Kabal: She's liable to kill us anyway! Run!

Sindel: No allies are worth risking the safety of the Realms!

Commander Briggs: Listen, Spyro. Nobody here wants to hurt anyone. Please, just hand the crown over.

(Spyro, in a moment of sheer panic, realizes he could never live with letting them die just to escape with the crown. He would not let five die because he did nothing. So begrudgingly, he throws the crown to Commander Briggs. Then, strangely to her word, Cetrion reverses the damage, sending everyone back to the surface as Revenant Jade rejoins them)

Revenant Jade: A wise choice, dragon.

Spyro: (To Commander Briggs, with almost no respect left in his voice) I hope you're happy with what you're doing to your own daughter, Briggs.

Commander Briggs: Dammit, I'm not doing this _to_ Jacqui! I'm doing this _for_ her! I love my little girl too much to see her die in some inter-realm conflict she entered because of me.

Cetrion: Come Commander, Kronika awaits our return.

(With that, Commander Briggs begrudgingly joins Cetrion and Revenant Jade as the transport themselves back to Kronika's Keep. And as the three of them disappear, Spyro rushes to his team to make sure they're okay. After ensuring everyone is alright, he immediately punches the entryway side in frustration, before turning back to his team)

Spyro: This war isn't over yet.

(As Spyro makes his solemn declaration, we transition back to Kronika's Keep, where Commander Briggs, Cetrion, Revenant Liu Kang, and Revenant Kitana are gathered as Kronika accepts the crown from her daughter.)

Kronika: Thank you, all of you. With this, our reckoning is at hand. (To Commander Briggs) I sense apprehension in you, Jackson Briggs.

Commander Briggs: Let's just say I'm not usually surrounded by such friendly faces.

Kronika: Yes, our alliance is unusual, but forged from a common goal. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Liu Kang, Kitana, are your troops ready?

Revenant Kitana: Our legions are en route. We will personally ensure their arrival.

Kronika: Excellent: Then the time has come.

(With that, Kronika places the crown upon her head, the power of Shang Tsung's soul collection coursing through her.)

Kronika: So many souls. So much time. Now the New Era draws ever closer!

(As Kronika's power grows, we transition to the Fire Garden, where Spyro and company have just returned, and Spyro is going over the status with Cynder as they walk through the tranquil environment)

Cynder: Commander Briggs' actions certainly throw a monkey wrench into the plan.

Spyro: I know. Cassie and the others couldn't believe it when I told them what happened.

Cynder: But now that Kronika's got that crown, locating her base may not be enough to stop her.

Spyro: The added forces of Kabal and Sindel might help.

Cynder: True. Even if they don't have their souls back, they are still incredibly strong. (Sensing something is up) Your headaches are getting worse, aren't they?

Spyro: While we were on Shang Tsung's Island, I swear I was hearing monks chanting, yet all the monks there were dead.

Cynder: This is getting troubling. (thinking about it) And furthermore, how did Kronika even know you were there to begin with?

Spyro: I have a theory. I think she's got a mole in our team. And I have a feeling I know who it is.

Cynder: I'm thinking I do too.

(As Spyro and Cynder re-enter the main area of the Fire Garden, Revenant Kabal and Revenant Sindel are shown getting acquainted with everyone, particularly and emotional reunion between Kitana and Revenant Sindel, the former of whom steps up to Spyro as he arrives)

Kitana: Is it true? You were able to restore my mother?

Spyro: (Sighs) Not entirely. Without Quan Chi, her soul is unreachable. All I did was unlock her memories. And what I saw, even I'm surprised.

Revenant Sindel: I've already told her the true story.

Cynder: True story?

Spyro: I'll explain later.

Revenant Sindel: And now knowing Shao Kahn is to face trial for what he's done to Edenia, to all of us, it has made living this long nightmare thrice over worth it. Not only to see him jailed, but to restore my relationship with my daughter. Thank you, Spyro, Cynder, for giving me this chance.

Kitana: A sentiment I echo, Spyro. You've put our family back together, in a way I never thought possible.

Spyro: Given the circumstances, what little I can do is the least I can do. I just wish I could do more.

(Just as things appear to be going well, Raiden appears again)

Raiden: Do not doubt yourself, young one. This energy of yours has done seemingly impossible things already. Cured Skarlet of her blood lust, saved Cyrax from being killed when the Assembly shut down, brought Kabal and Sindel to our side. I would not be surprised if you actually _can_ restore souls believed lost.

Spyro: (Already frustrated) On that much we can actually agree Raiden. But just because we have this power doesn't mean we should be using it with abandon!

Raiden: You mean to say you are intentionally holding back? Even when the Realms need us at our full strength?!

Spyro: You want to know why? I'll tell you. This world was not made for our sort of power. I don't know what effect it's having just by doing the small things I have done! I dare not risk any more than what I've already done. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if every one with Aether in their system is tearing apart this world with every step.

(At the mere thought of this, Cyrax, Revenant Kabal and Revenant Sindel literally look down at their feet out of nervous reactions to make sure they aren't doing as Spyro guessed.)

Raiden: I see. Your restraint is wise.

Cynder: What are you doing here anyways, Raiden?

Raiden: (Nervously) I was checking in with Nightwolf, to see if the Matoka will be ready to aid us. He assured me they stand prepared.

(At this point, Cynder spots something is off about Raiden, just as Cassie Cage, Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi enter)

Spyro: I'll believe it when I hear it from Nightwolf's lips.

Raiden: Knowing your distrust of me, that is fair.

Kitana: Outworld's forces stand ready as well.

Cassie Cage: So are the Special Forces.

Cynder: Excellent. Now all we need is a means of transport.

Sub-Zero: You may leave that in our hands.

Cynder: (Seeing her allies) I'm guessing you're ready to head for Kharon.

Hanzo Hasashi: Indeed. We leave forthwith.

Cynder: I'll join you in a moment.

Sub-Zero: Excellent.

Spyro: Everyone, gather your forces and be ready. Once we secure Kharon's fleet, we need to be ready to head out.

Raiden: It seems things are coming together promisingly. I will inform Nightwolf to await summons.

(With that, Raiden hastily teleports out of the scene, as everyone leaves to ready their forces, leaving Spyro and Cynder basically alone)

Spyro: I saw that look you gave Raiden. Something's up, isn't it.

Cynder: I sensed darkness upon him. Not unlike that which you have previously described to me.

Spyro: You don't think...

Cynder: You were right not to trust him. I saw it. Barely hidden under his hat. Shinnok's Amulet.

Spyro: I knew we couldn't trust him. Even now he's drifting into his future self.

Cynder: Perhaps it would be best if Sub-Zero and Grandmaster Hasashi go alone.

Spyro: Go. I'll keep an eye on Raiden. You need to focus on helping us secure Kharon.

Cynder: (Kissing Spyro's cheek) Alright. I'm counting on you, hero.

Spyro: Have I ever let you down?

(At that response, Cynder can only chuckle, as she leaves with Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi to secure Kharon's fleet in the Netherrealm. But our tale is not over yet, as we transition to the ruined thrones of the Elder Gods, where Raiden, alone, removes his hat and reveals Cynder was right, Shinnok's Amulet is underneath it)

Raiden: Dare I use this weapon?

(With that, Raiden is just about to put on the Amulet, but he resists)

Raiden: No. I will not use this without reason.

(With that, Raiden sticks the Amulet back under his hat and departs as our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good spot to end. Things are starting to wrap up now. And if anyone says the Shang Tsung appearance was disappointing, I don't disagree. I went back and forth on whether to add him to the party so to speak or not. But Sindel, she was a certainty, mostly because people seem to hate her character in the game. I can see why, but I also realize she's a Revenant at this point, and they say things the real person would never say. Just look to Mortal Kombat X if you don't know what I'm talking about. And besides, the human Sindel in this game might just be from a point in the timeline where she genuinely did think her actions were right, and she regretted it later in life, hence why she killed herself before Mortal Kombat 9. Anyways, it looks like Raiden is leaning to the Dark Side. Not good. But there will be more on that next chapter, as our covering of Chapter 10 will lean into Chapter 11 as well, considering there's a break point I like so much better in there than cutting off right at the end of Chapter 10. Where am I talking about? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	12. Revelations

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, Spyro and his team attempted to secure Kronika's Crown from Shang Tsung's Island. And while they did manage to secure Revenant Kabal and Revenant Sindel to their team somehow, they ultimately lost the crown to Cetrion and Commander Briggs. But perhaps the biggest revelation, Raiden is already holding on to Shinnok's Amulet, contemplating using it. As we left, Cynder was about to join Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi in trying to recruit Kharon. So how's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

**(Fair warning before we continue, this chapter will contain pretty major spoilers for the last chapter of Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode. Though, if you're reading this story at all, you likely don't care about spoilers. But I'm just putting this here so nobody can say I didn't warn them)**

(Our tale resumes on the shores of the vast Sea of Blood, where we immediately see Cynder, Hanzo Hasashi, and Sub-Zero staring from the coast at what looks like an old-school torch lighthouse with an attached bridge, upon which stand armies of Netherrealm demons and Cyber Lin Kuei, led by Cetrion, who is actually generating this bridge. Unbeknownst to everyone though, someone is actually pushing their way through the armies, heading in the opposite direction. We can't see who though.)

Cynder: Looks like Kronika's gathering her armies.

Hanzo Hasashi: The fact that she's holding up a bridge is a good sign for us.

Cynder: How so?

Hanzo Hasashi: It means Kronika does not have Kharon on her side. His fleet won't sail unless he commands it to.

Sub-Zero: If he won't help Kronika, maybe he'll help us.

(And just like that, the sounds of screaming can be heard nearby, from what looks like a boathouse built on the shore nearby)

Cynder: Looks like the captain's in, and his guests aren't exactly being friendly

Hanzo Hasashi: Sub-Zero, return to the Fire Garden. Tell the others we set sail as soon as Cynder and I return.

Sub-Zero: Are either of you certain we can count on Kharon's aid?

Cynder: Not really. But we don't have a choice at this point, do we?

(With that, Sub-Zero leaves, allowing Cynder and Hanzo Hasashi to sneak up to Kharon's home, where he is tied down to a table by some sort of electric net, with Frost standing nearby)

Frost: You really should have aided Kronika, Kharon. Too bad you have to suffer for it.

Kharon: I am immortal, you cannot kill me!

Frost: I don't need you dead. I only need it so those meddling dragons can't call on your fleet.

(Just as Frost is about to slash into Kharon's face, Hanzo Hasashi pulls her out of the room with his rope spear, eliciting a faint mumbling of something on his part, no doubt his most famous line. Once Frost gets up from the yanking, Cynder stares her down with Hanzo Hasashi at her side)

Cynder: Looks like you don't know when to quit, Frosty!

Frost: With what promises Kronika's made to me, I have more reason to fight than ever. (To Hanzo Hasashi) Including erasing your filth from existence.

Cynder: Not going to happen.

(Now Cynder has her rematch with Frost, and just as before, Frost's arrogance gets in her way, leading to an easy victory for Cynder.)

Cynder: Kronika really needs to choose better generals.

(And just as Cynder says that, Scorpion appears and knocks her to the ground, as Hanzo Hasashi rushes in to defend her.)

Scorpion: Exactly why she has me.

Cynder: Scorpion, you have to see Kronika is fooling you. The Shirai Ryu are back in full force.

Hanzo Hasashi: I can vouch for that. We've never been stronger!

Scorpion: You built an impostor clan on a foundation of pretenders!

(With that, Scorpion and Hanzo Hasashi start a battle of swords while Cynder recovers. Once she's back in fighting shape though, Cynder joins the battle, deflecting Scorpion's rope spear from hitting Hanzo Hasashi's face before deafening him temporarily with the Fear Element.)

Cynder: You'll become more open minded with age.

Scorpion: Without the original bloodlines, the Shirai Ryu are dead, and have been since they were massacred! Kronika will ensure that bloodbath never happens!

Cynder: You have to look past that Scorpion! Kronika is using your rage to enslave you, just like Quan Chi did!

Hanzo Hasashi: She's right. Only letting go of this rage can save you.

(Now the battle begins, Cynder and Hanzo Hasashi vs his past self Scorpion. The numbers don't really seem to make much of an impact against Scorpion, but Cynder manages to win the battle all the same.)

Cynder: We both know you could care less about the rest of the Shirai Ryu. It's Harumi and Satoshi you're trying to save.

Scorpion: My family was taken from me. Murdered before I had a chance to save them! Seeing them again is all that matters to me.

Cynder: I understand that pain, Scorpion. My entire life was stolen from me by Malefor before I could even live it. We've all fought through hell and back to undo it. But Kronika is not going to give you the answer. Her plan includes reviving Shinnok, the very architect of your misery.

Scorpion: Silence, Outsider!

Hanzo Hasashi: If you will not hear it from her, then hear it from me. She is correct on every front. When I restored the Shirai Ryu, I vowed we as a clan would protect Earthrealm. (Extending a hand) Help us keep that vow.

Scorpion: (Thinking about it, then seeing something) Behind you!

(But as everyone sees the threat, it's too late, Hanzo Hasashi has been stabbed through the heart, by D'Vorah, descending from the very bridge Cetrion was holding up, the one _she_ crossed against the tide of the armies, just as it and Cetrion dissipate)

Cynder: D'Vorah!? (Realizing it) So I was right. _You're_ Kronika's spy!

D'Vorah: Did you really think This One was on your side? Kronika warned that your companion would suede The Hive to your side, and instructed This One to provide intelligence on your operations. (Stabbing Hanzo Hasashi in the side) Intelligence easily gathered.

(With the pain unbearable, Hanzo Hasashi seemingly erupts into flames, forcing D'Vorah off of him, at which point, Cynder notices an odd smell coming from his woulds)

Cynder: (To D'Vorah) You poisoned him!

D'Vorah: Kronika was right in assuming Hasashi's past sins would act as a grand distraction. Now This One will end you...

(But just as D'Vorah is about to attack, Scorpion rushes in and slices off her stingers)

Scorpion: Nobody uses the Shirai Ryu! Now you will die!

(As Hanzo Hasashi falls to the ground, Scorpion rushes over to help him, allowing D'Vorah a chance to run. But Cynder, outraged at even a semi-expected betrayal, grabs Hanzo Hasashi's rope spear and wraps it around her arm)

Cynder: Why... you... little...!

(With that, Cynder flings the rope spear forward, sending the tip through D'Vorah's chest, as she looks back surprised that Cynder has speared her)

Cynder: GET OVER HERE!

(D'Vorah tries to escape Cynder's grip by firing live insects at her, which Scorpion incinerates with his fire. This gives Cynder plenty of focus to tug on the chain with all her might, sending D'Vorah flying back at Cynder and Scorpion, both of whom proceed to attack. Scorpion slicing her in half with his sword while Cynder's wing blade's decapitate D'Vorah, sending blue blood flying everywhere as D'Vorah's head lands on the ground, a permanent expression of fear on her face. And once the traitor is dealt with, Scorpion and Cynder rush to Hanzo Hasashi's aid as he lay dying from D'Vorah's poison.)

Hanzo Hasashi: The others... are at the Fire Garden. Enlist Kharon's aid. Bring them to the Keep...

Scorpion: (Now seeing what his future self was talking about) You have my word.

(As Hanzo Hasashi falls, Cynder starts removing the rope spear from her arm, before Hanzo Hasashi stops her)

Hanzo Hasashi: No. Keep it...

Cynder: But... Grandmaster Hasashi...

Hanzo Hasashi: You have proven yourself... a truly noble warrior... Consider it your welcoming gift. Cynder, as Grandmaster... I declare you a true Shirai Ryu...

Cynder: (Rewrapping the rope spear around her arm, with a tear in her eye) I am honored, Grandmaster.

Hanzo Hasashi: (To Scorpion) The new Shirai Ryu... are worthy. Cynder is... a perfect example of why. It is their heart, not their blood, that makes someone a warrior...

(And with that, Hanzo Hasashi succumbs to the poison. But as the scene falls silent, we transition slightly forward in time, back to the Fire Garden, where Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, and Spyro are discussing what comes next)

Spyro: The Shaolin are ready to go?

Liu Kang: Yes, Kung Lao just returned with the news. If I know our Shaolin masters, they will fight to the last man.

Sub-Zero: That is what will likely be needed.

Spyro: Any word from Cynder or Grandmaster Hasashi? We can't take the fight to Kronika unless Kharon is with us.

Sub-Zero: Nothing at the moment. If we don't hear soon, I'll return to the Netherrealm and check up on them.

(And just as the trio enters the main courtyard, a column of fire erupts, depositing Scorpion and Cynder, with D'Vorah's head, into the Fire Garden)

Liu Kang: Wrong Scorpion. Looks like we're in trouble.

Scorpion: (Marvelling at the sight) The Fire Garden... rebuilt... It is true! The Shirai Ryu have been restored!

Sub-Zero: Why have you come here, Scorpion?! (Seeing D'Vorah's head) What have you done?!

Cynder: Sub-Zero, I can explain everything. D'Vorah betrayed us to Kronika, she killed Grandmaster Hasashi.

Scorpion: As such, I come on behalf of the deceased Grandmaster Hasashi.

Sub-Zero: So you killed them then, and now you've come to finish us off!

Cynder: Sub-Zero, that's now how it went down! D'Vorah killed Grandmaster Hasashi, so Scorpion and I killed _her_. Hence why we have this. (Throws D'Vorah's head on the ground)

Sub-Zero: And how do we know she didn't send Scorpion as a backup plan?

Scorpion: Your mistrust is understandable and earned, but I come to assist you!

Sub-Zero: Spin your lies elsewhere, Scorpion!

(As Sub-Zero is about to punch Scorpion, Cynder steps in the way and blocks the blow)

Cynder: He's telling the truth, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Even though it's coming from you, I find that impossible to believe.

Cynder: Allow me to prove it to you then.

(Now Cynder battles Sub-Zero, her long time ally, to knock some sense into him. After a few minutes of battle, she emerges victorious)

Cynder: Now do you believe me, Sub-Zero?

(Liu Kang is about to enter the fight, but Spyro stops him)

Liu Kang: What are you doing?!

Spyro: Stopping you from making the same mistake as Sub-Zero. Cynder's right.

(But just as things appear to be going right, as usual, lightning strikes, knocking Scorpion to the ground before turning on Cynder as well, revealing Raiden has come back)

Raiden: You brought Scorpion here?!

Cynder: Grandmaster Hasashi is dead, murdered by that traitor D'Vorah. Scorpion aided me in exacting revenge upon her. He comes on Grandmaster Hasashi's behalf.

Liu Kang: Is she serious?

Spyro: Cynder wouldn't lie about this sort of thing, Liu Kang.

Scorpion: I come honoring my future self's dying wish. Kharon has agreed to ferry your forces to Kronika's Isle. But we must leave now.

Raiden: What proof do you have of Kharon's offer.

Scorpion: I have only my word.

Cynder: (Standing in Scorpion's defense) And mine.

Raiden: His word is worthless. At the tournament I trusted him to spare Bi-Han, and he betrayed me!

Cynder: Then take my word, Kid Thunder.

Scorpion: Bi-Han's death was a rage-born mistake. I seek redemption.

Raiden: Enough of your lies, Scorpion!

Cynder: You want to hurt him, you'll go through me.

Raiden: Now I see what is really going on here. You are both mere slaves, and Kronika your master!

(At the mere insinuation that she serves Kronika, Cynder rushes into battle against Raiden. Ultimately, the Thunder God is no match for her and Scorpion, as he falls quickly)

Cynder: Get your head out of your ass and listen up, Raiden!

Raiden: (Getting back up) Spin your falsehoods elsewhere, dragon! We will not be entrapped by Kronika!

Cynder: It's not a trap! Why can't you just listen!?

(At this point, Liu Kang steps around Spyro's blocking wing and joins the fray)

Liu Kang: Lord Raiden! We should at least hear them out. Perhaps they are telling the truth.

Raiden: (Shifting his hat) There is a way we can find out.

(With that, Raiden pulls out Shinnok's Amulet, blasting energy through it directly into Scorpion, before hitting Cynder with it as well. At the mere sight of this, Spyro runs in about to rip his head off before Liu Kang stops him)

Raiden: Now then, dragon, the truth!

(As this goes on, Liu Kang runs in front of Raiden)

Liu Kang: Raiden, you must stop this!

Raiden: Liu Kang, step aside!

Liu Kang: You have to put down the amulet! It's darkness is already taking a hold of you!

(At the very sound of that, Raiden turns to Liu Kang, and blasts him with Shinnok's Amulet)

Raiden: Our time is running out, and these dragons have brought us nothing, Liu Kang. The Realms hang in the balance! So to defend them, I must command order!

Liu Kang: All this time, I had thought it impossible. But Spyro and the Revenants were right! You cannot be trusted!

Raiden: (As his eyes and lightning turn as red as Dark Raiden's) I do not need trust! I demand obedience!

(At this point, something clicks in Spyro's mind, and he steps between Raiden and Liu Kang)

Spyro: This madness ends here, Raiden. I finally see what's going on.

Raiden: You would do best to remain out of this, dragon!

Spyro: Not this time, Raiden.

(Now the battle begins: Raiden against Spyro. Raiden may hold the strength advantage, but Spyro holds a power beyond anything Raiden could comprehend. Despite this, Raiden gets the upper hand somehow, and knocks Spyro to the ground)

Raiden: I now see the truth. D'Vorah was not Kronika's spy, you two were, and you killed her because she figured your deception out!

(Spyro, enraged at Raiden's suggestion, gets back up and charges, only to be hit with Shinnok's Amulet. During this point, Cynder recovers, slams into the back of Raiden's skull before helping Spyro back to his feet, at which point Raiden blasts both with Shinnok's Amulet, before placing his boot on Cynder's head, aiming the Amulet at her.)

Raiden: Now, I shall terminate you both, before you can destroy us.

(Just as Raiden is about to blast through Cynder's skull, Spyro fires a bolt of Aether at the Thunder God, knocking him off of her)

Spyro: You need to listen Raiden!

Raiden: Every word you have spun is deception! Your deadly alliance must be stopped before you allow Kronika to cause armageddon!

(With that, Round 2 between Spyro and Raiden begins. This time, Spyro is fighting with righteous fury on his side, as shown by how he throws the Thunder God to te ground in under a minute)

Spyro: How can you not see history is repeating itself!?

(Enraged, Raiden attempts to hit Spyro with his lightning, but Spyro keeps dodging, and eventually gets close enough to strike at Raiden, knocking him down, before pouncing on him)

Spyro: You have to look past this anger, Raiden! The truth has been staring you in the face and you've been blind to it this whole time! (As Aether surges through his veins) Can't you see it?! THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!

(With that, Spyro slams his hands against the sides of Raiden's head and sends the Aether surging into him. And as the energy flows, Raiden sees everything. So many battles where he has fought and killed Liu Kang: the rooftop of Mortal Kombat 9, Blaze's Pyramid from Armageddon, Apokolips from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, as well as plenty unseen by this point in history. And the battles shown are not just against Liu Kang, battles against many figures unknown to this world show up battling against Raiden, but Liu Kang is always shown being killed or already dead. And as it all ends, we transition back to the Fire Garden, as Spyro lets go, leaping off Raiden, while the energy sends the Thunder God flying backwards, and destroying Shinnok's Amulet, as he starts to get to his feet as everyone else on this team enters the area, trying to figure out what's going on.)

Raiden: What... did I just see...?

Spyro: The explanation for everything. Why Kronika knows exactly where to go and how to stop us, with or without her spy D'Vorah, why my temporal headaches have been so bad. The reason everything has been going rogue. This has happened before. All of this!

Liu Kang: What are you talking about?

Spyro: Raiden and Liu Kang have only battled because Kronika is trying to keep them separate. More so now than in any of the previous timelines.

Cassie Cage: Wait, time_lines_? As in plural?

Cynder: Now it all makes sense. Kronika's reset history before. Countless times!

Spyro: Exactly. And one thing she always makes sure of, Liu Kang and Raiden cannot exist together past a certain point. Something she was always able to do with just the people of this world, but then one of the more recent timelines had something she didn't expect. Raiden gave Liu Kang his godly power, and their combined strength was just about able to defeat her, but she barely managed to defeat them before beheading Liu Kang at the beginning of time. But when she started her New Era, Raiden's energy had soaked into the Hourglass from Liu Kang's blood, restoring him to the timeline. It was then Kronika realized the combatants of this world weren't going to be enough, so she began bringing in warriors from other universes to ensure her victory. Dark Knights, Caped Wonders, Automated Killing Machines, Hellspawns, Clown-themed Criminals, whoever she thought could succeed where she failed. None of them worked. Until now.

Cynder: Now I see it. _Kronika_ brought us here! We were her latest attempt!

Spyro: Chosen after observing our battles through the Hourglass. And up until now, she kept the secret hid. But then Raiden and Liu Kang's confrontation made me realize it. From there I just had to unlock Raiden's memories of the previous timelines.

(At this point, we see Raiden has helped Scorpion up, and healed the wound in his side)

Cynder: So Kronika's been trying to keep Raiden and Liu Kang separated because she knows they're the one thing that can defeat her.

Spyro: They'd be a deadly alliance against her. So Liu Kang dies each time, by Raiden's hand. But now that we know, Kronika won't be able to fool us so easily.

(And just as everything starts making sense, a sandstorm blows through, freezing everyone but Spyro and Cynder in time as Kronika arrives.)

Kronika: I knew the pattern wouldn't remain hidden forever.

Cynder: Then there's only one question to clear up. Why us? Why drag us into this realm to ensure your timeline comes to pass!?

Kronika: Isn't it obvious? (Looking straight at Cyrax, Skarlet, Revenant Kabal, and Revenant Sindel) Your power is beyond anything the Realms can provide. Every other time I called upon foreign champions, their powers could be linked back to somewhere in this world. But you two, you are unique among the worlds beyond the Realms. Even my initial observations of your world could not have prepared me for what I have seen since bringing you here.

Spyro: You may rest uneasy at knowing we will not be further divided by your machinations, Kronika!

Kronika: You think you are the first to say that? Between Raiden and all of them, I have had this conversation so many times that I've lost count.

Cynder: This timeline won't be your lucky one!

Kronika: You think I am unaware of what your power can do? I have played out all possible opportunities to ensure it will be. You cannot win. But, you are welcome to try. Without Liu Kang or Spyro of course.

(With that, Kronika summons her power and easily transports the still time frozen Liu Kang from the scene, but with greater effort is able to somehow transport Spyro away, despite how Cynder attempts to stop it)

Cynder: Mark my words, Kronika. You will be stopped this time, and we will make you pay for everything you've done!

Kronika: I find that highly unlikely. Enjoy these few hours. They are all you have left.

(And with that, Kronika returns to her keep. And just as she leaves, time unfreezes.)

Jax: Somebody mind telling me what just happened?

Sonya: Wait, where's Liu Kang?!

Cassie Cage: And where's Spyro?!

Cynder: Kronika has both of them. We have to get moving. Now. Kharon is waiting for us.

Kung Lao: (Seeing Raiden is still dumbfounded from earlier) Lord Raiden, the time has come. The final battle approaches. We need your aid.

Raiden: (After a few minutes of shock) Go.

Jacqui Briggs: What?

Raiden: Go. Without me. I... need to process what I have just seen.

Sub-Zero: Are you going to aid in the battle?

Raiden: I... I don't know... (Under his breath) What have I done...?

(With that, Raiden, still unsure of himself, transports away in a panicked burst of blue lightning)

Cynder: He can catch up if he decides to join. Scorpion, can you get us to Kharon's location?

Scorpion: Not a group of this size.

Cynder: I can help in that regard. Everyone, gather your forces. We set out immediately. If we are going to save your world, we have to save Spyro and Liu Kang.

(And at that moment, as everyone sets out to gather their forces for the final battle, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like an opportune spot to end for today. So, we're in the endgame now, and the major questions have been answered. Kronika is pulling champions from other worlds to ensure she is successful in bringing about the New Era, because she's come close to failing before. And to be fair, this can actually happen in the game. The scenario I just described, where Liu Kang becomes a god and is beheaded by Kronika at the beginning of time, is the Bad Ending of the Story Mode. I had this whole scenario planned from the start, but had no idea how to make it so Kronika survived to initiate this contingency, but then I remembered that Bad Ending, and it made sense. Anyways, next time, the endgame begins. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	13. Divine Intervention

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, the mystery of Spyro's temporal headaches was solved. Kronika barely managed to emerge victorious in the last rendition of Mortal Kombat 11, and had called warriors from other worlds to finally fully ensure Raiden would not come back, Spyro and Cynder being the latest of them. And just when they figured it out, she arrived and kidnapped both Spyro and Liu Kang, attempting to prevent either Raiden or Cynder from achieving victory. Raiden, still stunned at the timelines Spyro had shown him, left to try and come to terms with it, while Cynder leads her allies against Kronika. Now please note, this chapter will contain Chapter 11 and a little bit of 12 in the story mode. Same reason as last chapter. So, how will this battle turn out? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in Kronika's Keep, where Liu Kang is chained into a chair, and Spyro suspended in the air by the Hourglass. Watching the two of them, Geras, newly armored after his last defeat)

Liu Kang: (Sarcastically) A new look? Just for us? You shouldn't have, Geras.

(Needless to say, Geras is not amused)

Spyro: Enough of this nonsense, what do you want from us?!

(At this point, Kronika enters with Revenant Liu Kang, Revenant Kitana, Revenant Jade, and Revenant Kung Lao.)

Kronika: It is simple really. You will be aiding in my plan.

Spyro: Like hell that's going to happen!

Kronika: You don't have a choice in the matter, Spyro. According to Cetrion, your energy is much more powerful than I could ever have anticipated when I brought you here. The effects I have seen are almost impossible normally. So your energy will be added to the Hourglass, and used to cement my New Era. But as to Liu Kang, I think it's best that he hears it from himself.

Revenant Liu Kang: I have mastered Shinnok's sorcery. I will add the strength of your soul to mine, and finally take revenge upon Raiden!

Kronika: My friends, we must make haste. Cynder and her armies are arriving. They will fight us, and they will be defeated.

(Just as Kronika makes this vow, we transition to the Sea of Blood, where true to Scorpion's word, Kharon's ferries sail, carrying Cynder and all their forces. Cynder herself stands upon the main ferry, piloted by Kharon, with Scorpion, Cyrax, and Sub-Zero. following alongside are four others, containing the Shaolin led by Kung Lao, the Special Forces including Cassie Cage, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Jacqui Briggs, the warriors of the Matoka led by Nightwolf, and the forces of Outworld under the command of Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, Baraka, Sheeva, Revenant Sindel, Revenant Kabal, and even Kotal Kahn)

Kharon: Kronika's Isle lies just beyond the fog.

Cynder: Good. Keep the ships going. We can't lose steam now.

(And just as things appear to be going right, a shape emerges from the fog, one that nobody expected to see. A massive battleship, containing hundreds of Cyber Lin Kuei, led by Geras and Frost. At the sight of Kharon's ferries, Frost clenches a fist, ready for her revenge)

Kharon: Battleships?! My ferries are not built to fight a war!

Cynder: This fleet sails under my protection. You have my word for that, Kharon. (To everyone) Stay on your toes! If Kharon falls, the fleet goes with him! Keep the captain safe at all costs!

Frost: (Seeing Cynder is in command) She won't survive Round 3 with me. (To the Cyber Lin Kuei) RAMMING SPEED!

(With that command, the massive battleship picks up speed, giving Kharon barely enough time to avoid it as it scrapes the side of his ferry. The other ships barely manage to avoid it as well. But with the battleship parked in the middle of the fleet, the Cyber Lin Kuei attack, leaping onto all the ferries. The forces aboard the ships start fighting off the mechanical menace, and just as Cyrax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero are handling the fighters on the main ferry, Commander Briggs jumps aboard, throwing a blast of concentrated heat at Cynder, begrudgingly)

Commander Briggs: I don't want to fight this battle, but for Jacqui's sake and mine, I must.

Cynder: Trust me, I don't want to do this either, Commander.

(Thus the unwilling battle begins. Despite Commander Briggs' experience as a fighter, Cynder has seen it all before, and has the Commander pinned down in no time)

Cynder: Let us help you, Commander. Kronika won't be keeping her promise to you, or to anyone she's bamboozled into fighting alongside her. She doesn't care about Jacqui or anyone that doesn't play into her vision, most notably one she's definitely going to bring back. Her son, Shinnok, the one who ensured your Revenant enslavement.

Commander Briggs: (Completely stunned) But... that can't be! She's Cetrion's mother!

Cynder: (Helping Commander Briggs to his feet) That much is still accurate. Cetrion is Shinnok's sister, meant to be the light that balances his darkness.

Commander Briggs: (Realizing it) A balance that's only ensured if the Realms keep fighting. (Looking upon the Cyber Lin Kuei army he helped lead) What have I done...? I've been played for the biggest damn fool that's ever been!

Cynder: Trust me, Commander Briggs. Fighting for your family isn't foolish.

Commander Briggs: (With determination steeled into his face) Then it's time I make this right.

(With that, Commander Briggs leaps into the fray alongside Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Cyrax, fighting Cyber Lin Kuei left and right. And just as he leaves, Geras leaps onto the main ferry, prepared to battle Cynder. Cynder rushes right at Geras, only to get grabbed by the throat and thrown into a wall after being punched in the face. But, being the fighter she is, Cynder gets back up)

Geras: I have died 10,000 deaths to prepare for this battle. You can never defeat me!

Cynder: How many people were forced not to exist so you could be revived over and over again? What might they have done? For them, I shall slay you!

(With his confidence assured, Geras rushes into battle against Cynder. But despite having lived probably several billion times at this point, he has seen nothing like Cynder in any of them, and she immediately finds all the weaknesses in his strategy, knocking him to the ground in minutes)

Cynder: You really shouldn't say "never", Geras.

(Now clearly angry, Geras charges again, but Cynder hits him with her Fear element, knocking him into the side of the ferry so hard the anchor chain falls onto him. But before he can get up, Cynder spits Poison at the post holding the anchor. The acidic mixture eats through the wooden post quickly, and the anchor falls into the Sea of Blood, preparing to take Geras with it)

Geras: I cannot die to drowning!

Cynder: Too bad for you then.

(And just like that, Geras is swept off the side of the ferry, falling through the hemoglobin-infused depths. Upon seeing this, Scorpion looks to her after ripping a Cyber Lin Kuei's head off)

Scorpion: You do know the Sea of Blood is bottomless, right?

Cynder: It is? Well, I guess he'll fall forever then. (Thinking about it) Wait, why have an anchor for a bottomless body of fluid?

Scorpion: Don't ask me.

(And just when things appear to be calm, Frost leaps onto the ferry herself)

Cynder: It never ends with you people!

Frost: Now you'll see how powerful I really am! The warriors sinking your fleet are under _my_ command!

Cynder: Can't you see how foolish this bargain you've made is, Frost?! Kronika will never honor it!

Frost: Like you or Raiden could be trusted more?! All my life people have looked down on me, all except Kronika. She saw my talent from the start!

Cynder: More like she saw an angle she could exploit!

(With that Cynder faces Frost for the third time. And Frost has learned absolutely nothing between the last two times, as Cynder has her on the floor faster this time than even fighting her the first time)

Cynder: Your ego is what killed your chances, Frost. Not some god.

(As the battle ends, Sub-Zero enters the scene, looking at his former student)

Sub-Zero: Such potential, wasted.

Cynder: I know, right? She could have done so much good, if not for consuming envy and ambition.

(At the sound of this, Frost is angrier than she's ever been. As shown by how she rapidly gets back up, slams a fist into the symbol on her chest and runs right at Cynder and Sub-Zero)

Frost: FINE THEN! IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!

(Seeing her opponent charging at her, Cynder lets Dark Aether flow through every cell in her body, before releasing the power as a burst of energy straight at Frost, completely atomizing her as she lets out one last cry of despair. As the blast stops, the Cyber Lin Kuei attacking all deactivate, much to the surprise of everyone)

Cynder: (Seeing this) Wait, what just happened?!

Cyrax: (Realizing it) Frost must've been the admin on the neural network! The Cyber Lin Kuei would follow her thoughts! Destroying her took them all offline!

Cynder: Good to hear, Cyrax! That's one threat down, now nothing should stop us from getting to Kronika's Isle!

(Just as the battle is wrapped up, we transition back to Kronika's Keep, where Revenant Liu Kang has just finished draining the soul of his past self, amongst the screams of pain from Liu Kang, who is left a slightly withered husk of an individual by the time his Revenant self is done. As this concludes, we see Spyro still chained from the roof, as Kronika and Cetrion ready the Hourglass.)

Spyro: You'll never get away with this!

Kronika: Oh, Spyro. We already have.

(With that, Kronika channels her power through Spyro, draining the Aether out of him slowly and putting it into the Hourglass. His cries of pain seem to elicit something resembling sympathy from Cetrion, but she tries to hide it from Kronika. While all of this is going on, Revenant Kitana and Revenant Kung Lao enter)

Revenant Kung Lao: Cynder's fleet is nearing the shoreline.

Revenant Liu Kang: Let them come. You two will lead the troops at the beach-head.

Revenant Kitana: And where will you be?

Revenant Liu Kang: (Igniting a green flame in his hand) Avenging us.

(Now we transition back to the fleet, where Kharon has just spotted Kronika's Isle)

Kharon: LAND HO!

(At this cry, Cynder rushes to the bow, finally seeing Kronika's Keep for herself. But just as she confirms the sighting, a small boat leaves the shores, and within a minute is nearing the ferry, from which Revenant Liu Kang leaps onto the vessel. At the sight of the enemy, Scorpion, Cyrax, Sub-Zero, and Commander Briggs all attempt to join the battle, but Cynder stops them.)

Cynder: I should have guessed it would come down to this. Timeline after timeline, Kronika has sent you to your death by pitting you and Raiden against each other. This cycle ends today.

Revenant Liu Kang: I couldn't agree more!

(With that, Revenant Liu Kang charges into Cynder, kicking her in the chest so hard she flies back towards the stern of the ship, leaving a dent in the mast as she comes to a stop)

Cynder: What power is this?! Some "gift" from Kronika?

Revenant Liu Kang: (As his flames turn green) More accurately, a gift from myself.

Cynder: (Realizing it) You stole Liu Kang's soul! Perverted your very nature!

Revenant Liu Kang: A lesson I learned from Raiden. Defeat your enemies by _any_ means necessary!

Cynder: No matter what world you go to, this method is unacceptable!

(With righteous fury in her eyes, Cynder rushes in to fight Revenant Liu Kang. The two are evenly matched in her rage, but then things go wrong for her. Revenant Liu Kang starts getting an advantage up on Cynder. She's still putting up a hell of a fight, but all this combat is exhausting her, and ultimately, Revenant Liu Kang is just about to win, having thrown Cynder into her allies on the ferry. But just as everything is about to end badly, a flash of light can be seen in the distance followed by what sounds like "AYIBABAYAY!" as Revenant Liu Kang is knocked into the bow of the ship. And as the light settles, a newly determined Raiden can be seen standing there)

Cynder: (In complete shock) Raiden?!

Raiden: (Seeing Cynder) I have done no right by you or your companion since you came to this Realm. And for that you have my sincerest apologies. (Looking back to Revenant Liu Kang) But this is a battle I must finish myself.

Cynder: Not this time Raiden. You fighting Liu Kang is exactly what Kronika wants.

Raiden: Even so, I have a plan. But it will only work if we stand together.

Cynder: (Seeing what Raiden means, then nervously and semi-begrudgingly) I trust you, Raiden.

Raiden: Then let us hope this works. (To Revenant Liu Kang) This darkness within you is conquerable, Liu Kang. I am a testament to that. You must do the same.

Revenant Liu Kang: You will have to kill me!

Raiden: No. Not this time. This time, I will save you.

(With that Raiden charges up his power and grabs Revenant Liu Kang by the shoulders before turning to Cynder)

Raiden: NOW!

(Seeing the plan is in action, Cynder lets loose another stream of Dark Aether, right into Raiden's back, transferring it into his lightning, sending the power straight into Revenant Liu Kang as well, eliciting cries of agony from both him and Raiden. But ultimately the scene is bathed in a violet light emanating from them as we transition back into Kronika's Keep, where Spyro is looking more withered than Liu Kang, just as arcs of lightning appear over both Spyro and Liu Kang)

Liu Kang: (Realizing what's happening) Raiden...

Spyro: Raiden?!

(This appears to have caught Kronika by surprise, as in a series of lightning strikes, both Liu Kang and Spyro are transported out of the Keep, at which point we return to Kharon's ferry, where an orb of violet lightning has formed around Raiden and Revenant Liu Kang. And after a few seconds, the orb explodes, knocking Raiden to the ground, but revealing Revenant Liu Kang is gone, and in his place stand Spyro and the normal Liu Kang, both stunned to be on Kharon's vessel)

Cynder: (Seeing her beloved again) Spyro!

(At the mere sight of Cynder, Spyro's shock fades, and he embraces his beloved Cynder, glad to be reunited. By this point, Kung Lao and Kitana have arrived from their respective ferries, stunned to see their comrades alive)

Kitana: Liu Kang?

(Hearing Kitana snaps Liu Kang to the present day, at which point the two embrace as well, but as soon as this moment is over, the scene turns to Raiden, still on the floor, and withering away by the second)

Liu Kang: (Seeing Raiden) Lord Raiden! What happened to you?

Raiden: A last ditch effort to turn the battle in our favor. I used every ounce of my power and life force to rescue you and Spyro from Kronika's clutches.

Spyro: But... how? I mean I understand how you got Liu Kang here, but...

Cynder: That was me.

Spyro: I thought that energy felt familiar.

Kitana: All of this is... incredible.

Kung Lao: Wait, what about your Revenant, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: Raiden transferred his knowledge to me, when he restored my soul.

Raiden: (To Spyro and Cynder) I can only hope you can forgive me... for all I have done... in all timelines.

Spyro: Raiden. You've given us a fighting chance. I'd say you're more than redeemed.

Raiden: Then... I can die in peace...

(And just like that, the spark in Raiden's eyes dies out, and his body fades away into mist, leaving only his hat behind, which Liu Kang picks up, and in a tribute to his mentor, places it on his back, so Raiden may join them in the final battle in a sense)

Spyro: (After a brief moment of silence to honor Raiden, then taking command) Alright everyone, Raiden's sacrifice will not have been in vain.

Cynder: In giving his existence, he's given us a chance to win this battle.

Spyro: Time to take Kronika down. For good this time. For Raiden.

All: For Raiden!

(As the heroes of many Realms make this vow, we transition back to the Keep, where Kronika stands, only mildly surprised and what just happened)

Kronika: Out of desperation comes invention. Even now Raiden manages to surprise me.

Cetrion: Is the cause lost, mother?

Kronika: No, Cetrion. Not even remotely. But we must make haste either way.

(With that, Kronika and Cetrion resume their places at the Hourglass, now slightly violet from Spyro's energy. And even now Kronika looks no less nervous than before, which strangely appears to worry Cetrion, as our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to wrap up for now. Now to address some presumably common concerns about this story: **

**1: Raiden may be some kind of Elder God, but Spyro holds a power foreign to this universe, as previously stated. So it doesn't seem surprising that Raiden would use all of his power and life force to transport them out of there _and_ merge Liu Kang with his Revenant self.**

**2\. Yes, this can happen. Spoilers for the actual game, but Cetrion does something very similar in the story mode to empower Kronika. As to how this exchange plays out in this story, more on that in the next chapter. It's not likely to be what you think.**

**3\. Also no word on the presence of Fire God Liu Kang. I have plans for that idea. More on it later on.**

**4\. As to why Kronika is no less confident in their victory, the reasoning will be revealed next time**

**Anyways, common complaints aside, next time, the final battle with Kronika. It's going to be great, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	14. A Kombat For The Ages

**Welcome back to Mortal Kombat Ryujin! Last time, Cynder and her forces set sail for Kronika's Keep on Kharon's ferries, eliminating the Cyber Lin Kuei threat and Geras just as Revenant Liu Kang, armed with the soul of his living counterpart, arrived and nearly killed Cynder. Her saving grace though came in the form of Raiden, who at the cost of his life was able to rescue Liu Kang and Spyro from Kronika's clutches. Now, the final battle begins. So how's it going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes with Kronika's Keep in sight, with Spyro and Cynder now standing on the bow of Kharon's main ship, with Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Commander Briggs, and Cyrax standing with them)

Spyro: Get ready everyone. The minute that gangplank drops, we can't stop for anything.

Cynder: You ready?

Spyro: I won't lie, I'm kind of scared.

Cynder: We've faced worse than this.

Spyro: And this time, we're not holding back.

Cynder: I had no intentions to.

(As Kronika's Isle becomes clearer, it also becomes immediately clear that Netherrealm demons are just waiting for the ships to hit the beach)

Spyro: Here we go again.

Kharon: Brace for impact!

(And just as Kharon gives the warning, the Netherrealm forces charge, and when the main ferry's gangplank drops, Sub-Zero and Cyrax are the first ones on the battlefield, Cyrax trapping demons in holographic nets while Sub-Zero freezes anyone he can see. Within moments of this Scorpion teleports onto the battlefield with a tornado of fire and starts literally ripping out the hearts of the demons. By this point two other ferries have hit the beach, allowing the Special Forces led by Cassie Cage and the Matokan warriors led by Nightwolf to join the fray. The Special Forces throw in grenades to breach the front lines, allowing Cassie Cage, Sonya, Jacqui Briggs, Johnny Cage, Jax, and even Young Johnny Cage to start firing into the hordes of demons while Nightwolf and the Matoka are literally bisecting demons in their wake. As Nightwolf looks back quickly, he sees a fourth ferry has arrived, headed by Liu Kang and Kung Lao, as the Shaolin enter the fray, leaping from the deck onto the oars, upon which they enter the battle just as the final ferry arrives, carrying Kitana and the forces of Outworld. With a flare of her war fans, Kitana calls everyone into the battle as she leaps off the side of the ferry and onto the beach, followed shortly by Jade, Kotal Kahn, Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Sheeva, Revenant Sindel, and Revenant Kabal along with the armies of the Tarkatans, Shokan, and Osh-Tekk.)

Kitana: If we die today, it has been an honor fighting alongside each and every one of you.

Jade: The honor is ours, Kitana Kahn.

(And with the warriors ready to battle, Kitana gives the signal and the armies of Outworld enter the fray. Revenant Kabal dashes through the hordes spearing them with his hook swords while Revenant Sindel unleashes her powerful shrieks, literally popping demon heads like they were balloons. Erron Black shoots his targets full of holes allowing Skarlet to turn their blood into weapons, including a scythe for herself. Kotal Kahn, despite his injuries in defeating Shao Kahn is still the fighter he ever was, especially paired with Jade, meanwhile Sheeva and Baraka are making quick work of any demon coming their way. And leading the charge, Kitana disembowels demons left and right with her war fans before kicking their heads in. If anything the most overwhelmed are the Special Forces commanders, but not for long as Commander Briggs leaps from the main ferry right into a crowd of demons, dispersing all of them with a powerful shockwave punch)

Jacqui Briggs: (Seeing her father is aiding them) Does this mean your back?

Commander Briggs: It means, above all, I'm sorry, Jacqui. And hell yeah, I'm back in the game!

(With Commander Briggs in action, the Special Forces start pressing into the armies against them. Even then, the legions of the Netherrealm aren't even phased by the sheer amount of force against them. That is until the sky seems to break with thunder, as if Raiden had returned. But he's not back. Instead, up in the air, catching everyone's eyes, Spyro and Cynder are channeling every last ounce of power they can, allowing Aether and Dark Aether respectively to permeate every cell of their bodies before dual dive-bombing into the armies of the Netherrealm, and atomizing every demon around them, clearing the way for their forces to rejoin them in a final charge on the Keep's front entrance, guarded by yet more demons, which Cynder specifically is able to neutralize in mere moments allowing everyone to access the door)

Cynder: Everyone stand back!

(As soon as Cynder gives the warning, she and Spyro fire the strongest bolts of Aether and Dark Aether they've been able to channel yet, blowing the whole building clean open, as well as taking down some of the front walls of the inner sanctum, allowing the entire army to charge the bridge to the Keep. As the battle rages more demons arrive, but they don't last long as Spyro and Cynder's forces slice through them like paper. Kitana flaying the faces off demons with her war fans, Kung Lao splitting them in half with his hat, Liu Kang straight up kicking demon head off like a bad pinata, Jax and Commander Briggs literally crushing heads with combined punches, and so much more I leave up to your imagination. Meanwhile in the midst of the chaos, Spyro and Cynder are approaching the main structure of the Keep)

Spyro: Liu Kang! Kitana! Kung Lao! This way!

(The three warriors finish off their targets before joining their dragon comrades. At which point we transition to the Hourglass chamber itself, where the remaining Revenants have entered attempting to warn Kronika and Cetrion of what is going on out there.)

Revenant Kitana: Is the battle lost?

Kronika: Not yet. Victory is still within our grasp. You will prevent the interference of those dragons, though you will require a bit of assistance.

(As Kronika energizes the Revenants, we transition to immediately outside the Hourglass chamber, where Spyro, Cynder, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Kung Lao have all arrived)

Cynder: Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, whatever goes down in there, it's been an honor fighting with you.

Liu Kang: The honor is all ours, Cynder, Spyro.

Kung Lao: Likewise.

Kitana: On this, we all agree.

Spyro: Alright then. May the Ancestors and the Elder Gods watch over and protect us.

(With this solemn vow made, Spyro charges his horns with Aether before ramming his head straight into the door, reducing it to atoms in seconds, allowing the quintet to enter, where they are immediately confronted by Revenant Kitana, Revenant Jade, and Revenant Kung Lao, all geared in Kronika's colors, as Kronika herself looks upon their uninvited guests.)

Kronika: Spyro, Purple Dragon of Legend. And Cynder, Terror of the Skies. The only beings beyond these Realms capable of having accomplished my goals.

Cynder: Newsflash Kronika, your armies are failing, You've just about lost.

Kronika: And yet you have done what no others I have summoned could ever have done. You have destroyed Raiden, or rather, made him destroy himself.

Spyro: Raiden's sacrifice will not be in vain, not so long as we stand here.

Kronika: Then you have come too little too late!

(With that, Kronika injects one last boost of energy into the Hourglass, and just like that, just the quintet of heroes charges, Liu Kang, Kitana and Kung Lao slow down and stop, before they start to move in reverse, leaving Spyro and Cynder to face the Revenants alone. And outside, everything is moving in reverse, all we have seen is being undone, as the impossible is starting)

Cynder: It can't be! She's already starting to reverse the timeline!

Kronika: A pity you two are not affected. Your strange energy shields you from the Hourglass. But your allies are gone, all of them! While mine remain to defend me. (To the Revenants) Finish them!

(Now the remaining trio of Revenants charge Spyro and Cynder. And against all odds, the Revenants are winning. Spyro and Cynder are thrown to the ground within minutes. But as the Revenants move in to finish them for good, a pair of familiar voices can be heard)

Raiden: You two hold a power beyond anything the Realms can comprehend. Not even the master of time and fate can stop you.

Ignitus: Now the time has come. Unleash the true dragon within each of you.

(At that instant, Spyro realizes something not even Kronika could have considered. Cynder realizes it too as both get up to fight on)

Revenant Jade: You two must be more foolish than we thought! Can't you see you are defeated!

Spyro: For a moment, I thought we were. But then both of us remembered something. Kronika drained some of my power into the Hourglass to try and cement her New Era. But in her haste, she forgot one thing. (As golden energy forms around his hand) She's not the _only_ Time user in the room!

(With that, Spyro releases his golden energy, his long forgotten Time element, into the Hourglass, halting the upward flow of the Sands of Time, slowly dragging them back down again)

Spyro: I can't keep this up forever...!

Cynder: Focus on keeping the Sands flowing downwards, I'll handle the Revenants! (To the Revenants) Now then, who's ready to die again?

Kronika: Stop him!

(The Revenants attempt to fight their way past Cynder to stop Spyro, but now she's protecting the one person she cares about more than anyone, and she will not let anyone harm Spyro, not while she lives. After knocking out Revenant Kitana and Revenant Kung Lao for a moment, Cynder finally turns her attention to Revenant Jade, and after knocking parts of her armor off, snaps her neck with her own bo staff. As Revenant Jade falls, Revenant Kitana gets back up and rushes back into the battle, but is knocked down again in minutes)

Cynder: Now then, stand down! You may not be the Kitana I know, but I still have no wish to harm you.

Revenant Kitana: Harm me?! I'm already dead! My fate was sealed the minute I joined Raiden's forces!

Cynder: And now, you've sealed your fate again, siding with Kronika.

(With that, Cynder faces down Revenant Kitana, for one last battle. The Queen of the Netherrealm is strong, but Cynder has hope on her side, and wins the fight by beheading Revenant Kitana with her own war fans)

Cynder: Your morals are no mistake.

(At this point, Revenant Kung Lao gets back in the fight, as he's just about to throw his hat at Spyro before Cynder catches it and tosses it back at him, nearly taking his arm off. This enrages the last standing Revenant to the point where he almost kills Cynder before Spyro, taking his focus from the Hourglass, intervenes on her behalf)

Spyro: Word of warning, Revenant. Don't try that again.

Revenant Kung Lao: Your ego is bigger than Liu Kang's!

Spyro: You think either Cynder or I wanted this fate?! You think she _wanted_ to be corrupted by a monster bent on destruction?! You think I wanted to be the reason so many young dragons died before they could live?! Neither of us asked to be what we are. It was thrust upon us. Just like Raiden thrust the Chosen One mantle upon Liu Kang!

Revenant Kung Lao: That title should have been mine from the beginning! And with Kronika's aid, it will be.

Spyro: She makes too many promises to keep all of them. And you're just another pawn she'll sacrifice at a moment's notice.

(With that, Spyro battles Revenant Kung Lao. The skill he possesses is clear, but Revenant Kung Lao's undying arrogance gets in his way once again, as Spyro slices him in half with his own hat before Cynder rejoins the battle as Kronika descends)

Cynder: Your allies have fallen, Kronika. Even with Raiden gone your defeat nears!

Kronika: You are as delusional as Raiden was. But even your power cannot equal and Elder God! Cetrion!

(As Kronika steps away, Cetrion is revealed to have taken on her own dark form)

Cetrion: Yes, mother.

(At her mother's order, Cetrion charges against Spyro and Cynder, and even their combined might is not enough to entirely defeat her.)

Cetrion: Individually you stood no chance, yet together you match me step for step!

Spyro: We all know why that is.

Cynder: Your heart isn't in the battle, Cetrion.

Spyro: You may battle for your mother's vision, but deep in your heart you must know that this "balance" is wrong!

Cynder: There is no virtue in condemning the Realms to endless war!

Kronika: Heed me, Cetrion! They lack the vision and wisdom to do what must be done!

Spyro: On the contrary, Kronika. You can't handle anything going beyond your grand plan, so you restart time to make sure they do.

Cynder: You take the easy way out in restarting time over and over again. Someone with real wisdom would adapt the plan to fit the circumstances, not the circumstances to fit the plan!

Spyro: Cetrion, you have seen this battle repeated time and time again. You have seen the results of your mother's idea of balance. And you have seen that it's a recipe for Armageddon!

Cetrion: If Armageddon is what my mother wills to be correct, then so be it.

Cynder: Think about what you're saying, Cetrion! All your life you've been simply obeying your mother's will, yet you despise Quan Chi for forcing the same thing on others on Shinnok's behalf! Stop thinking about what your mother wants, and see this situation through your own eyes!

(At this exact moment, Cetrion is caught aback as she remembers every timeline her mother has caused. Every dire scenario she was almost forbidden from stopping because her mother deemed them necessary for balance. And in that moment, she finally snaps. In that moment, Cetrion turns her powers on Kronika.)

Kronika: (Stunned) Now _you_ turn on me Cetrion?!

Cetrion: I have denied the truth for too long, mother. Your idea of balance has caused enough damage!

Kronika: (Looking to Spyro and Cynder) I brought you to this world to ensure the New Era was ushered in by eliminating Raiden. Yet even in completing that one task you place another obstacle in my path. (Looking disgustedly at Cetrion) This time, my own daughter turns against me. Though there is one thing you forget, Cetrion. Any power you have been given, I CAN TAKE FROM YOU!

(With no mercy left, Kronika blasts Cetrion, and Cetrion fires back in kind. But Cetrion is ultimately no match for her mother, who strikes her down. And as Cetrion lets out one last cry of pain, her energy is absorbed into Kronika.)

Spyro: Cetrion!

Kronika: I do what I must to ensure balance.

Cynder: By murdering your own daughter!?

Kronika: She will be exalted in the New Era.

(With that, Kronika blasts Spyro and Cynder with the Sands of Time themselves)

Kronika: And despite your bluster, you both have failed!

(And just like that, Kronika gives the Hourglass the last push it needs to overcome the blockage Spyro put in it with his power, casting the Realms back into prehistory)

Kronika: The Realms as you knew them, the allies you've made, all are gone! History rewinds, giving way to the only era, the New Era!

Spyro: You haven't won yet Kronika!

Cynder: As long as we stand able to fight, your New Era will never come to arise!

Kronika: Now I see the delusion you share. You cannot save a future that does not exist!

(Now the final battle begins, Spyro and Cynder against Kronika. The battle is evenly matched from the start, and even when Spyro and Cynder do manage to knock Kronika down a few pegs, it is only just barely. And even when she's down, she continues to charge the Hourglass)

Kronika: You fools! Even know the Hourglass winds back to the beginning of time, where history ends and shall begin again! But you will never get to see it, as here and now, your names, your legacies, all you have ever been, SHALL BE WIPED FROM HISTORY!

Spyro and Cynder: QUIT BEATING YOUR GONG AND FIGHT!

(Not even flinching, Spyro and Cynder resume battling Kronika, and now we see the first battle was to learn, how Kronika fights, her strengths, her weaknesses. And now, the battle is truly on. Now Spyro and Cynder are holding nothing back, they've got too much to lose now. The battle rages for what feels like days. Kronika summons every fighter in Mortal Kombat history from their respective timelines to try and take down Spyro and Cynder. But ultimately it proves useless on Kronika's part, as there is nothing she can do. Spyro and Cynder rip through any opponent Kronika can throw at them.)

Spyro: With or without you, this timeline will be fixed.

Kronika: Sculpting the Sands of Time is beyond you. I am a Titan! You are NOTHING!

(Even after everything Kronika has thrown at them, Spyro and Cynder still aren't done yet, as they unleash their full power upon Kronika, casting the strongest beams of Aether and Dark Aether anyone has ever seen against the Sands of Time themselves. The sheer amount of power is beyond any comprehension, mortal or divine. But in the end, Kronika is overwhelmed, and her power is neutralized, before she herself is atomized)

Cynder: (Amidst heavy breaths) It's over...

Spyro: (Amidst heavy breaths) Yeah.

(And as the scene fades to normalcy, two familiar figures can be seen emerging from nowhere)

Raiden: Indeed. Kronika is bested.

Cetrion: But our work is not done.

Cynder: (Seeing their former allies) Raiden?

Spyro: Cetrion?

Raiden: You two have proven worthy of protecting not just Earthrealm, but all realms, once they are restored.

Cetrion: And as well, the Sands of Time are now yours to shape.

Cynder: Us? The architects of your worlds' history?

Spyro: Raiden, Cetrion, this task is beyond us.

Raiden: You have done things thought impossible throughout history. You have beaten Gods and Titans in a multitude of realms.

Cetrion: If anyone can set the timeline on a just path, it is you two. Return to time's beginning, set history right.

Cynder: (To Spyro) For everyone we've fought alongside, we have to try.

Spyro: (Sighs) Then let's do this. (As both walk up to the Hourglass, placing a paw upon it) You ready?

Cynder: I'm scared.

Spyro: We've got this. But we can't just drop everyone into this timeline blind.

Cynder: We'll gather everyone, just before the new timeline begins, let them know what to expect.

Spyro: Agreed. We're in the past, but not so far back that they can't be reached. (Looking at the Hourglass, then back to Cynder) Let's get to it then.

Cynder: Agreed. (To Raiden and Cetrion) This won't be the last time we meet.

Spyro: On that much you can count.

Raiden: Then we shall not say goodbye.

Cetrion: We look forward to seeing the timeline you create.

Cynder: (To Spyro) Let's do this.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder channel their energy into the Hourglass, causing the whole scene to be enveloped in a white light, as our tale ends for today)

**And that's where we'll end for now. Next time, the finale of Mortal Kombat Ryujin. A small little epilogue explaining the new timeline Spyro and Cynder have created, and of course showing how those two get back home. I hope this final battle was suitably epic for all the build-up. But, all good things must come to an end. So, what timeline will Spyro and Cynder write? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	15. Begins Anew

**Welcome one and all to the finale of Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Last time, Kronika was bested just as she'd entered prehistory in terms of rewinding the timeline. And as we left, Spyro and Cynder were returning to the beginning of time to create a truly just timeline. So today, I reveal the timeline they've created, and how everyone figures into it. So read on to discover how this Mortal Kombat world's history changes, forever...**

(Our tale resumes in a bright white void, as one by one familiar faces start to fade into existence. Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jax, Commander Briggs, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Young Johnny Cage, Nightwolf, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Kotal Kahn, Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Sheeva, Revenant Sindel, and Revenant Kabal have all arrived. And just as they do, everyone is looking around confused, trying to figure out where they are, and what the heck is going on)

Johnny Cage: Okay, forget what I said when Spyro showed up, this is probably the most messed up shit we've ever seen.

Nightwolf: Did we... lose?

Scorpion: If Kronika succeeded, we would all cease to exist.

Kotal Kahn: Yet, here we stand. But were we successful?

Revenant Sindel: Or has time been damaged beyond repair?

(And just as Revenant Sindel ponders this question, two voices start to echo across the expanse, two familiar voices)

Spyro: Time... has yet to restart actually.

Cynder: We wanted to speak with everyone before history begins again.

Kung Lao: This is really starting to freak me out.

(As Kung Lao remarks at this, Spyro and Cynder materialize from the void.)

Liu Kang: (Seeing the two dragons) What is going on here?

Spryo: Like Cynder said, we didn't want to drop everyone blindly into a new timeline.

Cassie Cage: So you bring all of us to limbo?

Cynder: Purely to catch everyone up to speed on how history is going to flow from the point Kronika started a loop at.

Erron Black: Alright then, start catching.

Spyro: Gladly. For the most part, the timeline proceeds as it originally did, up until Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, with a few spots changed along the way.

Cynder: Notably: Cyrax, you and Sub-Zero were never cyberized.

(At the mere word from Cynder, Cyrax's cyber exterior fades away, revealing him as he was before being cyberized)

Sub-Zero: Wait, if I recall what Raiden had said in the past, either I was cyberized or Smoke was. What about him?

Spyro: Both of you were able to escape Sektor's attempt at your capture. And with a little help from Cyrax, you were able to take the Lin Kuei back from Sektor. But he still exists, and with a few Cyber Initiative loyalists, created his own clan, the Tekunin.

Spyro: But sadly otherwise history still progressed in many places. (To Kung Lao) Kung Lao, I'm sad to say Shao Kahn still snapped your neck.

Kung Lao: Why did _that_ have to be something unchanged?

Cynder: We're getting to it.

Spyro: Just as before, Shao Kahn had Quan Chi revive Sindel to allow him to invade Earthrealm. And just as before, she fought a collection of Earthrealm's warriors. But now, the battle was not as severe, and Sindel's mind was freed from Quan Chi's spell. So in other words, Sindel, Kabal, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Nightwolf, Jax, you never died, and thus were not made into Revenants. Though Kabal, none of us could change the mask requirements.

(As Spyro speaks the new history, Revenant Sindel and Revenant Kabal begin to change, no longer appearing dead, but rather are restored to life.)

Revenant Kabal: Wait a second, if we didn't die... does that mean...?

Cynder: Yes, Stryker is still alive as well.

Spyro: And in the wake of everything, you and he were both promoted for your bravery. Lieutenants, both of you.

Jade: So Kitana and I still die?

Cynder: Sadly it was a death of necessity.

Spyro: Kitana's death is the only thing capable of snapping Sindel out of Quan Chi's spell. Don't worry, your story isn't over yet, we'll get back to it.

(While everyone else who now survived that battle is elated at the prospect that they made it out, both Jax and Commander Briggs are rather nervous, and Jacqui Briggs even more so)

Cynder: I know what you're thinking, but the history of the Briggs family is unchanged. Jax still met Vera, and Jacqui was still born. And she did still go into the Special Forces, following in the footsteps of her father, Lieutenant General Jackson Briggs.

Spyro: As for Johnny and Sonya, let's just say we had a hard time finding a way to put you two together, to keep Cassie in existence. Ultimately though, we saw history needed no alteration. You two both end up fighting together the Special Forces, and learn to tolerate each other. In other words, your history really doesn't change.

Cassie Cage: This may sound crazy, but that is probably the best thing I could hear.

Cynder: Oh and we're not done. There's one more person who really wants to see you again.

(At Cynder's beckoning, out of the void steps a very familiar face, General Blade, alive again.)

Sonya: (Seeing who she becomes) Whoa.

General Blade: Just as surprised as you are.

Johnny Cage: But... how...?

Spyro: Well, it was easy. The Netherrealm invasion never happens, so General Blade isn't killed.

Jacqui Briggs: Wait, how'd you make that happen?

Cynder: Dark Raiden never rises. Because in the final battle against Shao Kahn, Raiden still defeats the invader. Sadly though, Liu Kang is still killed first. But now, it's unclear who kills him. Raiden fights like it was his fault though. And with the Elder Gods backing him, Raiden kills Shao Kahn. But the exertion is too much. And in one last stroke, he sacrifices the last of his power to undo his mistake, reviving Liu Kang, as well as Kitana.

Kitana: But Quan Chi still revives Jade and Kung Lao as Revenants?

Spyro: With the sole intention of using them to keep Liu Kang and Kitana out of the battle, until of course Scorpion learns the truth about the Shirai Ryu massacre and forces the sorcerer to restore all three of them before killing him.

Liu Kang: Wait, if Lord Raiden used the last of his power to revive Kitana and I, what happened to him?

(Just as Liu Kang asks his question, Raiden himself steps out of the void, now clad in Kronika's colors, alongside Cetrion)

Liu Kang: (Seeing Raiden's new garb) Now I see. The Elder Gods honored and elevated you to Kronika's position, as Keeper of Time.

Raiden: Not a Keeper anymore. Now I observe time as it flows, the guiding hand being the decisions of the players, not a god on the other side of the Sea of Blood.

Cetrion: A position opened because I saw through her deception early on and dethroned her, banishing her and Geras to a void beyond existence

Cynder: After Raiden's death, Cetrion was appointed as Earthrealm's temporary protector until a worthy successor to Raiden could be found.

Spyro: In that time though, Shinnok still rose, and was still defeated as he was previously, but without his army, Quan Chi took longer to revive Shinnok the second time, making tenuous alliances in Outworld.

Skarlet: So Outworld is still in chaos?

Cynder: Kind of. After Shao Kahn's death, many factions rose attempting to claim his throne. Kotal lead one of them, and Mileena and Ermac another one. But there were others. Rain and Tanya tried to claim power for Edenia, Reiko started wearing Shao Kahn's helm to attempt to take command, and Kollector and Skarlet rallied Shao Kahn's loyalists to their cause. But when Kitana returned, Kotal joined with her immediately, convincing the neutral Shokan, led by Goro and Sheeva to join their side, as well as eventually bringing Baraka into their fold after he killed Kollector. Erron Black, now a firm member of Kitana's side, managed to convince Skarlet to side with them as well.

Erron Black: Huh. Didn't see that coming.

Spyro: Quan Chi pleaded for aid from all sides but Kitana's, knowing he'd get nowhere fast on that one. Kollector agreed to aid him, as did Reiko and D'Vorah. Mileena was already in possession of Shinnok's amulet, with which she killed Tanya and later Reiko. But eventually, it ended up in Earthrealm, where Shinnok was eventually revived. Quan Chi and D'Vorah were both killed after Scorpion revived himself, Jade, and Kung Lao. Before long, Kitana had defeated Mileena, ending the Outworld Civil War with herself on the throne.

Cynder: Once the civil war concluded, the forces of Outworld joined forces with those of Earthrealm, under the command of Liu Kang, and just as before, Cassie Cage was the one to finish Shinnok off.

Cetrion: And in that moment, I realized there was only one person able to fully succeed Raiden as Earthrealm's Protector.

Spyro and Cynder: Liu Kang.

(And as the two dragons speak his name, Liu Kang is surrounded by divine fire, and much to his own surprise, transforming into Fire God Liu Kang, just as he was in the end of Mortal Kombat 11)

Kung Lao: (To himself) Now he's out of Kitana's league...

Liu Kang: I... am honored to have been chosen.

Spyro: The honor is ours, Lord Liu Kang.

Cynder: And from there, history is in the present day. Lord Liu Kang and Kitana Kahn maintain a steady relationship. Outworld and Earthrealm are in a relatively stable alliance. But Rain is still out there, plotting to overthrow Kitana Kahn, the Tekunin continue to menace the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu, and as per usual the Black Dragon, still under Kano's command, are making deals with both sides. But overall, what happens next, is all on you.

Spyro: History should be starting in a few moments, at which point, all the changes we described will take effect

Liu Kang: So, we're all just going to forget everything we went through?

Cynder: No. Not even remotely. Everyone who fought alongside us will recall that battle, though no one can speak of it. It's a wink and nod thing really.

Spyro: With that, there's only one thing to do before everything truly begins anew.

Cynder: Get home.

Raiden: Please. Allow me.

(With that, Raiden, using the new powers he possesses, opens a blue rimmed portal back to the Dragon Realms)

Raiden: You should be brought back to a point no greater than a minute after Kronika forced you from your realm.

Liu Kang: Thank you, Spyro, Cynder, for everything you've done.

Spyro: Given the circumstances, this was the least we could do.

Cynder: Farewell, everyone. May the sands of time ever be in your favor.

(With one final goodbye from everyone, Spyro and Cynder step through Raiden's portal back to their world, just as he closes it)

Raiden: Now then, it is time for history to start.

Liu Kang: To our new history!

(As Liu Kang's declaration garners a rousing cheer from everyone, the entire group is shrouded in a bright light as we transition back to the Dragon Realms, where Spyro and Cynder are restored to the exact positions they were in when they were forcefully transported by Kronika)

Ignitus: (Seeing they've returned) I take it whatever caused you to vanish has no need of you?

Spyro: It's a really long story, Ignitus.

Cynder: One that's going to have to wait for another day.

Ignitus: I have a feeling you won't need to tell it yourself...

(At this point, Ignitus picks up a book, bound in blood-red leather, with the classic Mortal Kombat dragon-head logo on the front of it.)

Spyro: You knew?

Cynder: But how?!

Ignitus: Truth be told, I don't entirely. After you were taken, I saw this book begin materalizing. Only once you returned did it solidify. (Opening the book) And there is a rather interesting dedication in the front.

(Ignitus hands the book to Spyro and Cynder, and upon it's first page we see the dedication Ignitus spoke of. It reads in this fashion: "This is the story of Spyro and Cynder, warriors lost to the history of the Realms, but the greatest heroes to never be known. Their names passed down in legend in all Realms, known simply as the Ryujin. This tale is dedicated to their memory, by those who still remember." And upon the next pages, notes from every ally they held in the Mortal Kombat reality, thanking them for everything they've done.)

Ignitus: I must admit, it sounds like a very interesting story.

Spyro: (As a tear wells up in his eye) That's an understatement.

(And as Spyro closes the book, revealing that dragon head logo again, our tale ends)

**And that wraps up Mortal Kombat Ryujin. Now I will admit, this timeline summary is a little confusing. If there are any questions, please message me and I should be able to clear them up. Hopefully. Anyways, next week, something a little more calm by comparison. I'm going to need a break from Mortal Kombat after this. So with that, as the Sands of Time continue to flow relentlessly, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
